Ordinary Life
by CamillaShepard
Summary: This is a fanfic paring Councilor Tevos with FemShep. In here you will see their bond start developing from the scratch, and with many interesting things in the middle. The reapers are gone, Shepard going through a struggle with her wounds. May the hero have an oridnary life now? - I hope you like the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a Tevos and FemShep fanfic. I always tried to find fanfics paring those two, but I only find a couple of them. I really like them, and I hoped there would be more fanfics, so I decided to create my own with this two. – I know most are Tevos with Aria, which is good, but this time I want to see some Tevos with Shepard, hope you like it though. **

**- Jane Shepard / War Hero / Vanguard / Paragon / 6ft / 160 pounds / Pale skin / Blond hair / Blue unique eyes(green line around the pupil) **

**- After defeating the reapers, she spent five months in a coma. Now it has been two years and the "commander" is still trying to get used to her wounds.**

**-She isn't romantic involved with nobody.**

**-Her closest friends are Liara, Joker and Ashley.**

**-There will show up other couples, some you are used to see/read, others maybe not.**

**-Shepard's parents will show up.(Yes, in this fanfic both are alive)**

**-Shepard still remains her title as a commander, but does not go in missions due her physical condition.**

**-Guess that's all..**

**Now time for the fanfic.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: An odd favour<span>

**Citadel – Gym**

"Damn it!" Jane Shepard cursed under her breath as her body fell limp over the cold ground of the best Gym from Citadel. The place was huge, it had the all equipment one would need to work out their body. Jane was in a rather private room, the equipment in there obviously wasn't to build muscle to defeat an army, but to help your muscles when they started to fail. The room was empty, she was lying down on the ground, under two white bars, and they were often used to help those who are trying to walk again.

Yes, Jane was trying to walk again, she was crippled now, had to sit down on the damn wheel chair most of her day and move around with it, till her arms got too tired and somebody pushed her around. However, she doesn't have anybody else to push her around anymore, only a nurse who is only here and goes to her apartment three/four times per week.

Where are her friends? Well they are all in a mission, Tali is busy with her admiral statues; Garrus now is a hell of a captain; Ashley after becoming a spectre become commander too, and James is one of the members of her crew; Joker was not a pilot anymore, he decided he was only Normandy's pilot, so he quit that job and now focus more on fixing ships, it was always his passion as well, so why not? Liara is still the Shadow Broker so she is always busy, and recently she was sent to Ashley's ship to help out in a mission; Samara is trying to live a happy life with her daughter; Kasumi is being...Kasumi; Miranda seems to be settling down with Jack, which was not so big surprise for Shepard; Grunt is back in his suppose home world helping out Wrex;

The only one she really saw around more often was Doctor Chakwas who was her personal doctor as well, checking out Shepard's condition every week. She can't really complain, at least he friends are all safe and living their lives peaceful in some way, the galaxy is safe once again, the reapers gone, and Jane almost died with them, hell that's how she crashed her damn legs, it was a miracle that they were able to put her bones back all together, but now she needs to learn how to walk again, and get used to the new changes of her bones, muscles were ripped as well, they basically had to rebuild her legs from almost scratch. It might seem everything's normal, but she's more robot than before, which bothers her more than she shows.

"One more time..." Jane mumbled, as she pressed her pale hands against the ground, then stretched out her left hand to grab one of the bars and pull herself slowly up as she grabbed the other bar as well. The muscles from her skinny arms clearly showing the effort she was doing. It was no wonder that the commander lost a bit of her soldier body shape, she got skinnier because of her condition, and when she went through lots of meds, it didn't helped one a bit either. Yet, even if she was skinny, her muscles were still there, maybe not as shaped as before, but they were there. She always thought to herself she would have one hell of arms when she was back on walking, she does so much work with them, lifts herself around, pushes the wheels of the chair, does some work out as well, so she can have enough strength to not get tired so easily, and lift herself up.

"Ugh..." Jane groaned in pain, as she held herself up on the bars and felt her bare feet against the cold ground. She always encourage herself by saying since she felt her legs, she would be able to walk again in a glimpse of seconds, but it has been two years, of course she only started this ten months ago, but it's annoying and frustrating to her how many times she fails. Obviously the great commander Shepard hates to feel weak, but it's not her fault, pressing her weight over her legs makes her fall, she is only able to take two steps then falls, the pain is too much for her, it makes her remember the all pain she went through the war against the reapers, maybe that's why she feels so hopeless.

While the woman was about to take her second step, somebody stepped in the room, well two people in fact, two turians dressed in alliance guard uniform.

"Commander Shepard, we have an order to bring you to Councilor Tevos as soon as possible." One of the turians said.

"Order?" Jane asked, perking up an eyebrow.

"Yes, commander. Please come with us, the Councilor said it was very important."

"You mean right now?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, fine. Be a gentleman and bring me the wheel chair." Jane said looking away, as she felt her arms trembling, she was about to lose her strength, but thankful the turian was kind enough to put the wheel chair right behind her, so all that Jane had to do was just let go off the bars and drop herself over the chair. "I may need to change. So if you guys don't mind..."

"Excuse me commander, but Councilor is asking for you already. We don't have time."

"Geez, it would only be five minutes, but fine." It wouldn't be only five minutes, she sadly knew that. She had to change her entire outfit, since she was wearing some tight working out shorts, and then a black tank-top. She grabbed the wheels with her hands and pushed forward, moving herself around to only get a towel and wipe out the sweat she had on her face and arms, before trying the bars, she had been lifting some weights to gain more arm strength.

"Commander..."

"Aye, aye. I'm coming!" Yet she was able to grab one of her hoods and put it on.

* * *

><p><strong>Councilor Tevos Office<strong>

The turians guards left her alone after helping her out with stairs and anything else that difficult her moving around. Right now she was on her way towards Tevos office. _God damn what can be so urgent that she can't even wait ten minutes, I hope this isn't another politics business_... Shepard thought as she pressed a button on the code from the Tevos office, it was basically warning the Councilor that somebody wanted to go in, so in couple seconds the doors slide open and Shepard wheeled her way inside, allowing the doors to close behind her now. She was finally thankful she was in here, and people wasn't looking at her anymore. She didn't know if they were looking at her because of her lack of clothing, or because of her current state.

"Shepard, thanks for coming by." Tevos womanly voice broke the odd silence in her office.

Jane looked up at Tevos in her usual red formal dress, but something wasn't so normal on her anymore, her belly wasn't flat anymore, it was a bit bigger than last time Jane saw Tevos. Oh of course! The Councilor was pregnant, she had totally forgot about that, she was four or five months pregnant, it was only a small bump because asari pregnancies tend to last a little bit longer than humans. When she was about to push the wheels forward, she saw the stairs, which now was her enemy... "Guess Citadel isn't made for cripples.."

"I'm sorry. Here let me help you." Tevos said as she approached the woman, or at least tried to.

"No, no need. I can handle myself." Of course Shepard's pride wouldn't allow her to accept Tevos help. She already accepted tons of help, Liara, Ashley and Joker's, now it's time for her to be on her own and start getting used to it.

"But, Shepard..."

"I can do this." Jane frowned, as she pushed the wheel forward, making it fall on the next stair, then with a deep breath she pushed the wheel forward again, slowly, however it seems the stairs wouldn't accept her gentleness, so after that push, she simple began to fall over the stairs, till the wheels of her chair hit the straight ground. It was a bumpy ride. "That went well..."

"If you like to think so."

"Yeah. Anyway, why did you call me?" Jane said, as she approached the councillor, but she was facing another pair of stairs as well, but this time Tevos approached, not to help the commander, but to just stand on the same level as her, so she didn't had to go through the stairs again.

"I have a favour to ask."

"A favour?"

"Yes, a very odd one."

"I see..." Jane frowned slightly, wondering what really this favour was.

Tevos turned around, facing her back to Shepard, but her front to the large windows of her office. She placed her hands behind her back, clenching her fists gently before speak again. "Before I ask, I must remind you this is a very important one. It involves magazines, reporters, news, even politics. I do know it's everything you don't like, Shepard, but I would be most grateful if you helped me."

"Councilor you are only making me regret coming here. What is really this favour?" Jane perked up an eyebrow, as she took a deep breath, fearing the worst.

"Well..." The councillor took a deep breath as well, before start speaking again. "My assistant has been informing me about some magazines that are spreading rumours about me, about my pregnancy. Since nobody knows who my partner is, they are throwing options around, even pared me with Aria, out of all bloody people."

"I thought asari don't get pregnant by accident, so where is your partner?"

"We don't. It was no accident, in fact it was very much planned, but destiny brings you many surprises that aren't so pleasant. Sadly my suppose partner is no longer around, not dead either."

"I see...But how is this a problem?"

"You see commander, it's not rare a single asari mother, but as a Councilor I need to keep up with appearances and represent my people in the best way possible. As you may know, being a single mother and a Councilor as well it's not a good way to represent a strong respectful community. – So if I want the asaris, the magazines, even the entire Citadel to keep their respect towards me, I shall get myself a partner that is not an asari and have a normal family."

"Are you...Are you asking me to find you a partner, Councilor? I mean I know lots of people, but most are either busy, or already engaged."

"No, Shepard." Tevos shook her head, before clench her fists tighter than before. Closing her eyes for a second she turned around, facing the commander. "I'm asking you to be my partner, and pretend you're the child's father."

If Shepard was drinking something right now, she would spit it all out, or choke herself with it. Did she heard right? The Asari Councilor Tevos was asking her to be her partner and pretend to be the child's father?! Well, this was all because of appearances, but...Did she really ask that?!

...

"Shepard, are you alright?" Tevos asked, her voice showing a bit of concern and fear. She feared that Shepard would ignore her favour and maybe even laugh at her, or tell the magazines. "Shepard?"

Jane finally snapped out of it, and gulped before look back up at the asari. "Ah-hum, sorry. Did I really hear you right? You are asking me to be your partner?"

"Yes, and the child's father too."

"Well that's..."

"It would be only for the appearances, and maintain my reputation. Of course you would have to start living with me and even show affection in public so everybody would buy it."

Shepard stared at Tevos again, getting more pale than usual. She was trying to picture everything in her head. It was hard to.

"So what you say Shepard?"

"I..." Shepard couldn't still find words.

"I knew this was foolish to ask you. I just found myself in a rather desperate situation, and I thought you would be the only that could help me. After all you are probably the only person I trust enough for this."

Shepard just stared at her, did the Councilor really trusted her this much to ask her such thing?

"Once again, thanks for coming by Shepard. But please do not spread this information around." Tevos said almost begging, but only her voice showed that, she was turning around, almost walking to her table, if she didn't felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, wait." Jane said as she allowed the asari's wrist go, and pushed her wheel forward, getting herself closer to the Councilor again. "I'm actually honoured that you are asking me this. I just wasn't really seeing that coming, so I'm still a bit in shock."

"Understandable, Shepard."

"Yeah...But if you really need this favour so much, I might be able to help you."

"Really?!" Tevos showed more excitement in her tone than she should.

Jane smiled a bit "Yes. I still feel like I need to make up for you after what happen to Thessia, so maybe this is the best I can do."

"Please, Shepard. You destroyed the reapers, almost died, you done enough for me, and for the galaxy."

"Either way, I will help you." Jane said with a shrug.

"Thank you, commander. I haven't felt this relieved in a very long time, the paparazzis and reporters just won't leave me alone with this matter, and now it's even the other politicians."

"Yeah, about politicians. I'm not a big fan of them, no offense though. But I hope I won't be dragged into a politic mess."

"Don't worry commander, you will be dragged into a gossip magazine politics mess."

"That's comforting..." Jane said with a sigh. "What do we have to do now Councilor?"

"Well, first of all, you will need to start call me Tevos, and get used to it. Couples don't call each other by their rank titles."

"I guess you are right, Cou- Tevos..." It felt a bit weird saying only her name.

"We already have a big team of reporters and journalists wanting news about this situation. They are probably after the father's child, and my partner, which is already done now, and also the child's name."

"Don't you have one already?" Jane asked, pushing herself forward the windows, seeing news skycars parked outside.

"No, I feel like that's both parents decision, not just one."

"Ah...Hey, I'm new in this, I'm still trying to get myself used to that fact I will have a pretend bond with the Asari Councilor. I think the name should be up to you."

"Tevos, Shepard, Tevos." The asari corrected her, before speak again. "It may be pretending, Shepard. But at some point the baby will be born and you will have to show her to everybody, acting like a normal loving father."

Jane gulped, as she tried to relax her shoulders, but they got tense again, when she felt Tevos hands on them. "Another thing I need to get more used to..." Jane bit down on her lower lip, before look out at the view. "I'm not really good at this but what about Maria?"

"That's a very human name, Shepard. Let's try something more asari, maybe a mix of both."

Jane felt like Tevos was teasing her, making her think about asari names, like that was easy for her. She had a name in her head, maybe it was not Asari, but it wasn't so common on humans either. "You asaris have goddess, don't you? Well some human's old greek mythology had goddess too. Name her Athena. She was the goddess of wisdow, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts and skill." Shepard spoke with sparkle in her eyes, like she was describing the perfect goddess, and she knew everything, she only took the normal stops in her sentence. It's like everything was in her brain and she simple spoke them.

"That sounds a perfect goddess. You seem excited about her."

"Yes, when I was little, I went through a bad time on finding my beliefs, my mother began to teach me every religion, even though now a days I have none, Greek methodology is something that always fascinated me. – My mother even used to call me little goddess, and said that one day I would be as powerful as the goddess Athena." Jane shared one of her past memories, with a small smile over her face, a tender one, clearly showing nostalgia as well.

Tevos was focus on Shepard, focus on how she spoke her memory, how happy yet sad she sounded at the same time. She gave a soft grip on Shepard's shoulders before speak again. "Then Athena it is."

Shepard cleared her throat, pushing the nostalgia away, as she looked up at Tevos. "Really?"

"Yes, if she's going to have me as a mother and you around as a father, I believe she will be everything you described from Goddess Athena. I would be honoured to name my daughter that." Tevos looked down at Shepard with a smile on her face.

Shepard returned the smile, nodding slowly. "Yeah, she will be a hell of an asari." Her blue eyes went back to the window as she smiled happily.

"A perfect one." Tevos spoke before give another squeeze on the humans shoulders. "Come, we have a conference to attend to. The reporters are already waiting."

"Wait...You prepared a conference already?" Jane perked up an eyebrow, moving on the wheels and turning herself around slowly.

"Yes."

"How did you know I would help you?"

"I didn't."

"Well then, what would you do about the conference if I didn't?"

"I would try to convince you again."

"Righ...That sounds a successful plan." Shepard rolled her eyes, before start pushing on the wheels.

"Indeed it does, Shepard." Tevos smiled, getting herself behind Shepard's chair, then grabbing the handles and start pushing her forward, even helping her out with the stairs and heading towards the room where they would have the conference.

* * *

><p><strong>Tevos methods seem just right, haha. – I hoped you liked this chapter and the plot as well, next one shall be their conference and more.<strong>

**Stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter was Tevos odd favour, this one is the media's impression, Shepard's friends, and so on.**

**I hope you enjoy it! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: You nailed it<span>

**Citadel Embassy - Conference Room**

The Asari Councilor was already sitting behind a large table, and by her side was Commander Shepard. They were facing tons of journalists and reports, different magazines, different news, and even some assistants from politics. Everybody was here with one single goal; discover who was Tevo's partner and father of her child. Also more information about the child and how the couple will do their lives from now on.

Before they got here, Shepard was able to get another outfit, Tevos had some uniforms saved up in a room for those new workers that showed up, so they found something for Shepard, luckily for her they found something that just fits her. Shepard just had one single struggle, dressing her pants, she always had that struggle, the legs and feet was easy, but when it was about to pull the pants up to cover her bottom, it was hard for her. Hell sometimes she threw herself on the ground and began to roll around while pulling her pants up. Tevos had asked her if she needed help, and the commander quickly denied, mostly likely embarrassed that Tevos would see her with less clothing than usual, something that did not bothered the asari, because sexuality is something she always felt comfortable with, either is with her body or with the others. However, the commander didn't had that kind of opinion so she requested privacy and also she felt like she could do it alone. She could, but it always took more time than usual.

But now they are here and about to say the news or at least Tevos will. The commander will just stay quiet and speak if somebody asks her anything, and hope she has the right answer for it. Tevos started speaking but Shepard was still a bit lost in her mind, thinking more about this matter and wonder if she was really going through this. She accepted to help, hell she wanted to, she didn't know why this urge feeling on helping out Tevos, specifically on this matter. She was going on a pretend story with Tevos, she was going to be a pretend mother, well...father. Either way, she was going to do this and Tevos warned her that she would still play the role as a father and show the media how loving parent she can be. For another words, _you are going to be a parent in the weirdest way possible... _She thought to herself, but then she just snapped out of it when she heard somebody calling out her name, it was one of the journalists.

"_Commander Shepard, how and what are your feelings towards being a parent?" _

Yes, what did she really felt about it? Perhaps if it was planned from her side, perhaps if she had settle down, really settle down, leave this dangerous life behind, it would be better. Perhaps she would feel more happy if she had an ordinary life...Was this the beginning for her to have an ordinary life? Would she finally have what normal people have? A partner? A family? A house? Dreams done and few to be still made? If this was going to be her life shouldn't she feel less stressed and more happy?

There was the commander losing herself in her mind again, and what made her snap out of it was Tevos hand squeezing hers that rested upon the table, when she done that, they could hear more noises that were caused when they were taking pictures.

"Ah-hum...I'm happy." It was the first words that came in her mind.

"_Just happy? Shouldn't you feel excited? Thrilled? Jumping in joy?"_

The words that came from that journalist made Shepard's eye twitch, and she was about to say something that would quickly turn down the damn woman, if Tevos didn't said anything first.

"Shepard and I are very happy and excited about this. Of course it will be our first time being parents, there will always be the nervous feeling in the bottom of our hearts." Tevos said confident with a small smile upon her face.

Shepard looked at her from the corner of her eye, admiring Tevos beauty for a second.

"_When did this relationship started?"_

Shepard didn't say anything, hoping that Tevos had an answer for that, because she didn't. Well Tevos was the one who had this all prepared she probably had everything in mind, so.

"We started it as a couple few months before war. Of course we remained it a secret till we knew we could really make it official, and the best moment only showed up now."

Yeah, the right time was totally now, the war is gone, reapers gone, Shepard is recovering, probably the best timing ever.

"_So you two were already involved before war? Commander Shepard, when you were on the edge of death, did you thought about Councilor Tevos? Did you thought about what you wouldn't be able to give her if you actually died?"_

"What kind of question is that?!" Shepard replayed in a more defensive tone than she should, but that question really pissed her off. A simple reporter was able to leave her anxious by a stupid question, hell she even felt her heart pounding faster. She was remembering what really was being on the edge of death, it was not the same as the one in the Normandy Attack, that one was her struggle for life, she was doing everything to breathe again, but then her body didn't took it anymore and allowed her to pass out. Now about the reapers, for some odd reason it felt worse, a slow, painful death, her body did not allowed her to pass out to stop feeling the pain, she remained alive, she remained with a slight hope that somebody would find her, and they did, but it felt like years of pain. Then she faced another pain, which she is still facing, after waking up, she couldn't feel her legs, at least not on the first weeks, then she started to feel them, but she couldn't move them, and now she can only take two steps with the help of bars and in the end she just falls. She feels a total miserable soldier, and she hates this hopeless weak feeling.

Tevos felt how tense Shepard's body quickly got, and how defensive she reacted towards the reporter question. They all were already talking in harmony like they wanted to piss off more the commander. – So she decided to do the right thing, which was end this and get Shepard out of here, after this conference they still had lots of things to do, but it would only be between them. "I believe this conference is over. I and Commander Shepard shall go now, we have things to finish." Tevos said with a small smile before bow her head to everybody, and stand up.

"_Like the bonding ceremony?!"_

It only took that one reporter to say that, and everybody was already asking the same thing, begging for more details, more information, something Tevos wouldn't share with them. If Shepard got all anxious now about the bonding ceremony things could get worse, but it was something they would have to discuss, the bonding ceremony had to happen.

Tevos gripped on the handles from Shepard's wheel chair and began to push her away from the room, leaving the place and the all mess behind. "Are you alright, Shepard?"

"huh?" Shepard was still a bit lost. "Ah yeah, I'm fine." She lied through her teeth before huff out and place her palms on the heels, stopping it from moving. "I can move myself around." She still didn't liked how people simple could push her around, of course it was even easier for her, because she couldn't get tired by that way, but she still hated knowing she wasn't as functional as before.

"I'm sorry." Tevos frowned slightly, removing her hands from her chair, before step aside and remain besides Shepard, as the both started moving again.

"Nah, it's okay." Shepard was going to say her feelings about why she didn't allowed Tevos to push her around this time, but she didn't felt like it was the right moment to share her moods, hell Tevos didn't had even to know about that, this was all a pretending bond, Tevos is still the Councilor and Shepard is still the Commander, respect much still remain between them. "So, what's next?"

"I will show you, your new home." Tevos said with a smile as she kept walking, Shepard simple followed her, perking up an eyebrow. Oh that's right now she had to live with Tevos, it's not normal a couple that is expecting and will go through a bonding ceremony and they still don't live in the same house. The little things can bring huge rumours about their bond.

* * *

><p><strong>Tevos House<strong>

"Welcome home, Commander." Tevos said with a happy tone as the huge doors from her house opened and the both women got themselves inside. It was a huge, beautiful place. All futuristic yet with small touches of classic things here and there, perhaps asari's classics, because she didn't recognized any of this, but she could tell it had a few years. It was a true home for such powerful figure like Tevos, a perfect place. Maybe Shepard could get herself used to this, her apartment is big too, but it's lonely, and not as good as a house.

"Beautiful.." Shepard mumbled as she pushed the wheels forward and began to look around.

"Thank you. Come, let me show you the house." Tevos told her as she started walking; she basically showed her everything, the living room, the dining room, the backyard, and how it was beautiful that backyard, grass, yet wood over it, so people could walk on the wood and not on the grass. Then there was a pool, and if you thought that was the only pool in there, you are wrong. When they went back inside, Tevos showed her the three bathrooms she had, two were everything a bathroom had, of course more luxurious, the third one was huge, looked like a spa. In the middle it had another pool, and besides it a Jacuzzi. It was like heaven, everything seemed so luxurious and good.

"And this is your bedroom." Tevos said, as the doors of Shepard's bedroom open, it was another large room from this house. A large bed with black/white sheets, then in front of a desk with a private terminal, and then over the desk some glass shelves, that's where her ship models would stay, she was already thinking about where she was going to put her things, but she remained speechless without saying anything to Tevos first. "Shepard? You do not like it? I figured you would be more comfortable having your own bedroom than staying in mine…"

"No, no. This is perfect, I am just surprised." Shepard said as a small smile started to show over her face.

Tevos looked down at her seeing the smile upon Shepard's face, warmed her heart. The commander remained moody and quiet the entire trip. She figured it was because of the reporter's question. "I'm glad you liked it."

Shepard nodded before look back at Tevos. "I love it." She chuckled slightly.

Tevos couldn't help but smile as well, this time showing her teeth, Shepard's chuckle was something that made her smile, she did not know, maybe because it was a new thing for her, she had never heard the commander like this. "My room is right besides yours, so if you ever need anything come ask me."

"Alright-" Shepard was cut off when the sound of several knocks could be heard. It sounded like desperate rushed knocks, was Tevos waiting for somebody? The commander simple looked speechless at her.

"I wonder who that is…And why such fuss…" Tevos said with a slight frown as she went directly to the door, and Shepard simple followed her. The good thing about this house was that there was no stairs to stop her from moving around.

Shepard couldn't push her soldier moments away, so she was already snatching her gun and aiming it at the door. The very moment Tevos open the door, it was like allowing a storm invade your house.

"Skipper put that damn gun away!" Ashley snapped, quickly stepping into Tevos house without permission.

"Shepard! How could you?!" Liara showed up right after Ashley.

"Hey commander, brought you some champagne." Joker said with a bright smile as he showed up as well, holding a champagne bottle.

"Shepard this better be good. I left the damn turian ship for this. We were going through a wonderful a mission."

"Yeah, lustful mission." Tali showed up right besides Garrus. "Shepard, we just heard the news, and we figured it was the best confirm it by ourselves."

"Shepard! God damn blondie! You nailed it! Banged the asari Councilor right under our noses." Jack said with a loud chuckle as she tugged Miranda inside by holding her hand.

"Councilor Tevos please forgive Jack's language." It was the only thing Miranda said.

Shepard was speechless, she did lowered her gun and put it back on her side, but she was still confused, looking up at all her friends who were busy, but in a glimpse of seconds they are here, the news? Oh the Tevos news! Before she could say something else, she quickly felt some heat around her body, and then around her neck. She was about to snap if that person didn't showed herself. Kasumi was sitting upon Shepard's chair, while her arms were around the commander's neck. Of course the damn sneaky thief would get inside without anybody seeing her, Shepard was just glad, Kasumi wasn't sitting upon her legs, but on the arms of the wheel chair.

"Shep, missed you buddy. Are we really going to have a small Shepard?" Kasumi said with her usual smile before giggle, and remove herself from the spectre's lap.

"Wait, wait. First of all, how did you all knew I was here?" Shepard asked very confused.

Nobody said a thing but Kasumi and Jack's arm was raised, pointing at Liara. Of course the shadow broker knew everything.

"Don't point at me. I only know the Councilor Tevos address." Liara frowned slightly, before look back at Shepard. Yes what upset her was that she found out the news the same way as everybody else, by reading the galactic news. How come Shepard didn't tell her anything? How come she never found out about Tevos and Shepard's relationship? She was the god damn Shadow Broker, she could know everything, but why not this?

The silence basically invaded the house.

"Does anybody like tea?" Tevos voice broke, still pretty amazed how almost all Shepard's friends showed up in her house.

Everybody was on the living room, with a cup of tea, but Garrus, Tali, and Jack. While everybody wanted to talk with Shepard, only Ashley and Shepard were the ones who wanted to talk with her in private, so everybody else was in an awkward conversation with the Councilor.

"So how was it?" Jack asked, looking at Tevos.

"Excuse me?" Tevos perked up an eyebrow.

"Sleeping with Shepard. How was it? Good? Soft? Calm? Gentle? Rough? Bet it was wild, she seems like that kind of person. Plus with biotics and stuff."

Tevos for some odd reason felt a bit embarrassed, and cleared her throat. "Do humans really talk about this?" Asari's had no problem with that, but she figured humans were different.

Miranda frowned and elbowed Jack's stomach. "We don't, Councilor. It's actually a very private matter, that should stay between the couple.. But Jack is one of a kind."

"I see…It was good, Jack. But any of those things you said can be considered good, right? You may take it how you want it." Tevos said with a normal smile, as she took a sip from her tea. She had never slept with Shepard before, so she simple said it was good, but good could be rough, good could be gentle, good could be calm, and so on. So it was up to Jack to keep on thinking about that, and live with that fantasy.

"Councilor you do not need to answer her." Miranda spoke, before felt a pinch on her ass coming from Jack, like telling her to shut up, and if the Councilor wanted to share, Jack would be happy to listen to it.

Then the silence invaded again.

"Sooo…with Shepard, heh?" This was Tali trying to make a conversation between everybody.

* * *

><p>"Shepard, I still can't believe you never told us a single thing. We are your best friends Shepard. Don't humans consider that as family too?" Liara spoke still sounding a bit annoyed, as she sat down on one of the chairs that stayed in the backyard.<p>

Ashley was sitting across Shepard, right besides Liara. "Yeah, skipper. I'm more amazed how you managed to keep such big secret. And you had to get her knocked up for everybody to find out. Would you keep it secret if she wasn't pregnant?"

Shepard simple stayed in front of her two friends, feeling uneasy and extremely nervous, not really knowing what to say, hell this was all Tevos plan, she said it was the best if Tevos was here, having this conversation with them, but Liara and Ashley only wanted to talk with her and only her. "Ah-hum…I'm sorry girls, I was thinking about telling you guys soon, but the right moment never showed up." Shepard forced smile, trying to remember Tevos words back in the conference.

Liara kept her frown, before finally relax. "It's alright, Shepard. I guess I was just a bit upset that I didn't know sooner."

"Yeah, skipper. We aren't that mad, we were more surprised, that's all. I mean, hell Commander Shepard is going to settle down? Going to have a family? With the Asari Councilor? It's a hell of surprise." Ashley said with a chuckle.

"I guess so…I was surprised myself.." Shepard kept her forced smile before look around nervously.

"So do you love her?" Liara questioned her.

Shepard looked up at her two friends, as she gulped slightly. Of course this question was waiting for her, she had to be waiting for it as well. She had to say yes, right? Of course she did, she was going to have a suppose child with Tevos, a bonding ceremony with her, hell a love life, pretending one though. "Yes." It was the only word that slipped her lips; she didn't know what to say.

"Just yes?" Ashley chuckled. "I might not be familiar with love, skipper. But I was waiting for something else. Does she make you happy?"

Shepard took a deep breath, and bit down on her lower lip. "What do you want me to say? She does make me happy, I love her, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. We are going to have a child; I guess that pretty much shows my love towards her, right? I mean, asaris don't get pregnant by accident." And she finished her words with a nervous laugh.

"You sound nervous." Liara tilted her head to the side.

"Wouldn't you be? I mean, first child, first marriage and all." Shepard tried to make this all sound normal.

"Marriage?" Liara questioned.

"It's like bonding ceremony, but we humans call it marriage. Of course the ceremony is a bit different." Ashley answered her asari friend.

"Oh, I see. I guess it would be normal for you to be nervous. Plus you are with Councilor Tevos, might be hard to please her." In the end Liara was only teasing Shepard.

"What?" Shepard was a bit confused, till she noticed the mocking tone in her asari friend's voice. "Oh. Maybe." Shepard chuckled shaking her head slightly with a small smile upon her face.

* * *

><p><strong>The friends reaction are here, of course, with time and with meetings, there will be more reactions. It's just extremely hard type so many characters in a fanfic without forgetting about one or two.<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter – Next one will be a meeting with Shepard's parents.**

**Stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter it was the friend's reactions, this chapter its Shepard's parents. – Also, I do not know Tevos first name, but I did some digging and I saw on some sites people call her Veleda Tevos, I'm not sure if it's true, or if Bioware even gave her a first name, but I'm going with Veleda anyway.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Family Reunion<span>

**Tevos House**

"Well, that was exhausting." Shepard mumbled, as she dropped her elbow over the arm of her chair and leaned her chin into her palm.

"I thought it was nice of your friend. Of course a warning before show up would be appreciated, but it shows they actually care about you." Tevos said with a small smile as she picked up the cups of tea.

"Yeah, guess so." Shepard smiled as well, and pushed her chair forward, as she started helping out Tevos, on picking up cups too. She wasn't going to be burden to Tevos, she would help her out as much as she could on the chores. After placing the cups over her lap carefully, she went into the kitchen and placed them in the sink, just like Tevos done.

"Thank you, Shepard."

"You welcome. I may not walk, but I can still pretty much do few chores." Shepard said leaning her back against the chair.

"Oh, I will keep that in mind whenever I need to do the laundry." Tevos teased her, as she placed the last cups in the sink.

Shepard just chuckled looking up at her. "I would help you, you may not believe it but I know how to do a wife house job."

"Wife house job?" Tevos perked up an eyebrow.

"Ah-hum, yeah. Like with humans, the wife basically does the all home work, laundry, cooking, taking care of the kids, clean everything, you know that kind of stuff. Even though now days it's not exactly like that, but hundred years ago, it was different. The woman did not worked, she just stayed at home, bare children, clean everything, please the husband. – Pretty sexist, you know." Shepard tried to explain Tevos how human's marriage worked back then.

"I see...that doesn't seem a job your lover should do. I mean, I already had a bondmate, we shared the chores, one day I cooked, the other day was her, and with the rest too."

"Yeah, perhaps with a woman it's easier. But you know woman and woman together it's not that acceptable within humans." Shepard forced a smile as she went to the living room along with Tevos.

The asari Councilor sat down on the couch, finally being at the same level as Shepard. "Shepard, asari's are-"

"I know, I know. But for humans your race is female, you have boobs and a pussy, you are female. There's no doubt on that." Shepard replayed her as she went through her omni-tool now.

"Pussy?" Tevos frowned slightly, wondering what that actually meant.

Shepard almost choked in her own saliva, when she heard Tevos voice. _Oh_ _fuck!_ She didn't watch her tongue, and now Tevos asking her an awkward question. "Ah...you know...that..." Shepard pointed at Tevos legs, or what stayed between her legs. "What do you asari's call it...azure?" Shepard nibbled on her lower lip, already blushing; this was indeed an awkward topic for the human.

Tevos kept her frown, wondering what Shepard was talking about, till she finally said the word azure, and everything was clear for her. "Oh! So you humans call it pussy?"

Shepard cleared her throat, why must Tevos be naive on this. "No, yeah, well...It's not the proper term, but yeah we call it that too." She felt like a tomato right now.

"hum, Shepard, you feeling alright?" Tevos tilted her head to the side, as she stretched out her hand, touching the human's forehead with the back of her hand.

Shepard pulled her head away slowly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. You see we humans don't exactly talk about this so freely."

"Oh, right. Miss Lawson told me that it was a private matter that should stay between the couple. Also I remember that humans aren't so comfortable with sexuality as asaris." Tevos removed her hand away from Shepard, dropping her both palms on her lap.

"Yeah, that's right." Clearing her throat once more, she took a deep breath. "Plus it's just too weird talking about this with you."

"How so?"

"Well, you are the Asari Councilor. I basically spend my entire time respecting you, and I'm not used to see you everyday either, so it's like not normal for me talk about this with you."

"Shepard, we are going to be a couple. I already told you to not refer me as the councillor. Think about me like I'm one of your friends."

"I don't talk about this with my friends either...just with Jack." Oh yeah, Jack always tried to bring the pervert side of Shepard, always giving her awkward conversations that she didn't knew what to say.

"Then imagine that I'm Jack."

"Oh trust me, I better not." Shepard chuckled, before look back at Tevos. "Nobody can imagine you as Jack. She's so...you know, rebel and crazy, you are..." Shepard bit down on her lower lip.

"I am?..." Tevos was getting curious about what the commander thought about her.

"Well, you are, you. Kind, polite, ah hum...respectful?" Shepard frowned slightly, as she now felt she didn't k new anything about Tevos. "I'm sorry for the lack of compliments." She chuckled nervously. "But I really don't know much about you. I only know what I see whenever it was politicians business."

"Understandable, Shepard. I don't know much of you either, at least not personal things. I believe we should talk about that, so people will believe more on this. It will be shameful if somebody asks me a question about you, and I don't know how to answer it."

"Yeah, guess so." Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, thinking about the questions to ask her.

"What's your first name, Shepard?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I do not have access to your personal information."

"Oh, its Jane."

"Jane...May I call you that from now on?" Tevos asked her with a smile. Couples don't often call each other by their last names, so.

"Yeah, sure. What's your first name?" Shepard asked, more curious than ever.

"Veleda."

"Oh." Shepard got a bit confused; she never thought Tevos first name would be so different from the last one.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was waiting for another name."

"Starting with T too?" Tevos teased her with a chuckle.

Jane laughed as well before roll her eyes. "Yeah, then I could call you TT."

"You can call me Veleda, or Tevos, since almost everybody knows me by my last name."

"Alright. So how old are you exactly?" Jane folded her arms in front of her chest. "I'm actually curious. You don't look a matriarch."

"Because I'm not. I'm a matron, Jane."

"Oooh..Makes sense, but I thought Matriarch would be the only ones that held so much power in the asari community."

"That's true, but if the matron is almost Matriarch and proves that she deserves the respect, and the responsibility, you will get it after some long debating, though."

"I see...So how o-"Before Shepard could continue her sentence, her omni-tool started vibrating. She perked up an eyebrow and finally allowed the hologram to show. She knew who it was already, because the same person has been trying to call her the entire day.

"_Jane Mary Shepard! How come you only picked up my call now?!"_

They could see a blonde haired woman human already mid-age, she had pale skin like Shepard, and blue eyes. She looked exactly like Shepard, just an older version. "Hum, hey mom..." Shepard mumbled a bit embarrassed.

"_Really? That's what you have to say? I have to look through the galatic news to find out my daughter is going to finally settle down and have family!" _

The voice sounded angry at first, but in the end, she had a big smile on her face and her voice sounded more excited than before.

"Ah hum... yeah, that's right." Jane answered a bit uncomfortable.

"_Seriously, Jane. Why didn't you told me? Is it because she's an asari?" _

Tevos did not show up on the holo of Shepard, but she was listening to their conversation, carefully.

Shepard was trying to find an excuse, and her mother gave her the best one. "Guess so. You know pretty well what he thinks about aliens."

"_He? You mean your father?" _

"Yeah, him. – He's xenophobic, mom. Plus very homophobic, that's basically throwing myself over a grenade."

"_Oh, Jane. Your father might have that flaws, but he would still be very happy about you."_

"Of course he would. He already hated me when I joined the marine. Probably doesn't hate me now, because I'm a spectre. He probably began to rub that on his friend's faces, to feed his own ego." Shepard frowned as she began to remember about the awful memories she had with her father.

"_Jane, don't talk about your father like that. You will see he's happy for you. In fact let's have a dinner tonight. We are in Citadel for few days."_

"Hum...I don't know mom." Shepard said huffing out, not really wanting to face her father.

"_Please, Jane? Is The Councilor with you?"_

"Yes, I am." Tevos spoke before Shepard as she stood up and tilted her head down, so she would be right at Shepard's level, facing the hologram now.

"_Ah, wonderful. May you please convince my daughter to let the dinner happen? I really want to meet my daughter's lover."_

"Sure thing, Mrs. Shepard." Tevos replayed with a smile.

"_Please call me, Hannah. I'm looking forward to see you both, I shall go now." _

And with that the call ended.

"Why did you do that?!" Shepard asked Tevos a bit upset.

"Your mother requested my help. I wouldn't deny it." Tevos looked down at Shepard, confused.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to help her!" Shepard huffed out, turning her view away.

"What's the matter, Jane? Why are you so upset about this?" Now concern crossed Tevos face.

Shepard just pushed the wheels forward, removing herself from that spot, trying to ignore Tevos question.

"Shepard, please." Tevos followed the human, placing her palm softly over her shoulder.

"It's just..." Jane sighed out, controlling her anger. "This will not be a good dinner. My father isn't like my mother, Tevos. – He hates aliens, and he hates homosexual people."

"I see..." Tevos gulped, clearly knowing why this was just a big deal. "I'm the Councilor, Shepard. It's not like he will shoot me, he knows he can't." At least she thought this was Shepard's concern.

"He might not hurt you physically, but mentally he's very good at it. – He knows how to destroy somebody with just words. He's a reckless, arrogant, rude man. – I can already imagine what he's saying about me. 'Oh that damn kid! I tried my fucking best to give her the best education and that's what she gives me?! I always knew a son would be better!' He's probably freaking out right now." Shepard frowned slightly, a hint of sadness on her face, but mostly anger.

"Jane, I lived enough to know how to deal with this kind of people. Don't worry about it; I will just ignore him if he tries to insult me." Tevos gave a small squeeze on Shepard's shoulder. "I'm more excited to know your mother, though."

"Alright, just ignore him the entire time, I will do the talking." Shepard said with a small smile, a forced one. "Why's that?" She now asked about her mother, why would Tevos be so curious about her mother?

"She is like you. At least appearance, she looks like you but in an older version. Plus just with the little chit chat you had with her, I can tell she's a kind woman, I look forward to see her." Tevos looked down at Shepard with warm smile.

"Yeah, she is." This time Shepard's smile was a happy one, showing nostalgia again. Tevos could see that the commander missed her mother's company, a lot. Just like when they spoke about the name they should give to the child, Shepard spoke about her mother, obviously showing how much she adored the woman and how much she missed her.

"Alright then. It's decided, message her about it. I will take care of the clothing." Tevos clapped her hands together as she turned around and went to her bedroom.

"Hum...Mine too?" Shepard asked the asari if she would take care of her clothes as well. Like picking an outfit for her.

"I could, but I'm not familiar with human's fashion." Tevos gave a simple shrug, and a sorry expression.

"Heh, it's alright. Thanks anyway." Shepard watched Tevos leaving, before going through her omni-tool and message her mother about the dinner. She still felt like this was going to be a hell of a dinner, a fucked up one too as well, that she wasn't so sure if she should be there. She would totally snap if her father said something that annoyed her too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel – Restaurant<strong>

Shepard kept tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair while Tevos was behind pushing her forward. She was way too nervous for this, she was about to make Tevos stop and turn around, straight to the skycar and just leave. Why did she had to do this anyway? It was a pretending bond, they didn't had to meet her parents, right? Plus she doesn't feel like lying to her mother and say Tevos is her forever wife. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Of course." Tevos spoke as she kept pushing Shepard, now entering the restaurant. "It's common that the bondmate meets the partner's parents, right?"

"Yeah, but ugh…This is going to be a huge mess." Shepard huffed out, as she dared herself to start looking around the restaurant, trying to find her parents.

"Don't be pessimist, Shepard. It will be fine." Tevos smiled.

"Hope so. They are there." Shepard rose her hand pointing slightly at the table that her parents were in.

Tevos took a look up seeing her parents, who were looking at them as well, her mother seemed excited but her father not. Tevos lowered her head, and pecked Shepard's cheek softly. "Let's go." She mumbled against the skin of her cheek.

Shepard froze when she felt Tevos full lips against her cheek. She didn't know why the asari done that, probably because her parents were looking and she decided to show some affection. Clearing her throat, Shepard took a deep breath and pushed the wheels forward, finally getting herself closer to her parents.

"Jane!" Hannah Shepard said excited as she tilted her body closer to Shepard's and wrap her arms tightly around her daughter's neck, giving her a wonderful hug, that brought so much nostalgia to the commander.

"Hey mom." Shepard said with a small smile, and remained her wheel chair closer to her mother's seat, so she didn't had to stand up to give her a hug. Shepard wrapped her arms around her mother too, and enjoyed the tight embrace, if she was alone with her mother, she would probably whimper a bit, or let the embrace last for minutes. She loved this, she missed this, she missed her mother's embrace, she missed her scent, she missed the years that she didn't had to worry about the galaxy and her mother would protect her from everything.

Hannah soon broke the embrace and looked up at Tevos with a bright smile. "Councilor, nice to meet you." The older woman stretched out a hand, waiting for Tevos to shake it.

"Please call me Tevos. Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Shepard." Tevos took her hand and gave it a shake.

"As long as you call me, Hannah." The older Shepard gave a smile before remove her hand. Then she looked at her husband from the corner of her eye, and noticed the man still hadn't said a word. She elbowed his stomach gently, making him speak now.

"Hi. John Shepard." He cleared his throat, and introduced himself. But he did not shook any hand, he refused touch an alien's skin. "Jane." His eyes then landed on his daughter, giving her a simple nod.

"Hey." Jane said awkwardly, not really calling him a father, because she stopped thinking about him as one long time ago.

Hannah felt how awkward the atmosphere was, so she decided to change subject. "So…What do you guys want to drink?"

"Red wine." Shepard mumbled.

"Scotch." John said looking away.

"I will have red wine as well. What about you, Tevos?" Hannah asked the asari friendly.

"I'll have just a tropical juice." Tevos answered, as she felt the need to drink a tropical juice, remembering how tasty the Thessia's fruits actually were.

When a waiter showed up, Hannah basically done the talking, ordering what everybody wanted. Shepard just kept her view down on the table, while John was looking at everywhere but at the people he was with. Tevos felt this was indeed an awkward meeting, but she wouldn't give up so easily. "Tell me, Hannah…You are a captain, am I right?"

"Oh sweetie, I was. Old age treats few good, but most bad. I'm no longer a captain." Hannah chuckled slightly, as the waiter showed up again, this time with their drinks. She picked up her red wine and took a small sip from it. "I would love if humans aged as graceful as asaris. It seems the older they get, the gorgeous they become. – Don't you think, Jane?"

Jane was a bit lost, looking at her wine, till her mother asked her something. "Huh?"

"I was asking you if you don't think Tevos gorgeous?" Hannah showed a silly smirk, clearly changing her question.

Shepard cleared her throat nervously, as she looked at Tevos from the corner of her eye, before look back at her mother. "Y-yeah."

Tevos just smiled, enjoying how nervous Shepard was.

"Come on, Janey. Don't be so shy, it's your wife after all!" Hannah chuckled as she took another sip from her wine.

"Sadly." John mumbled with his tough husky voice.

Even if it was just a low mumble, it was enough to make Jane's head quickly look up, her eyes targeting her father. She didn't paid attention to her mother and Tevos conversation, but if she hears her father voice, she will quickly pay attention. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"John, please behave." Hannah took a deep breath, feeling her mood slowly getting ruined.

"No, mom. Let him speak. I can't wait to hear the stupid words that will come from his mouth." Jane almost growled as she spoke, she was really getting offensive.

"Shep-" Tevos was going to try calm down Jane as well, however her father quickly spoke.

"Stupid words?! Stupid is the way you are going to marry an alien, a female alien! Hell you are going to have a child with her! Now that's some stupid story." John spoke a bit louder than he should, clearly showing his anger towards this situation. He hated aliens, he hated homosexual people, and having his daughter becoming this all was like a nightmare for him.

"How is that stupid?! What's the problem with two women together?"

"It's wrong!"

"You know what, you think it's wrong because the all sons of your friends you brought to me, were a completely disaster."

"They were not a disaster. You were the damn disaster! I knew a son would be more useful than a damn daughter that thinks she's a man. You a-" John couldn't finish his words, because Hannah put a stop in it.

"John enough!" Hannah said loud enough to stop her husband talking. "Apologise your daughter, right now."

"Ugh, sorry." He mumbled under his breath and kept his view down.

"Yeah, whatever." Jane huffed out, taking a long sip from her wine now.

"The councillor as well." Hannah tilted her head towards Tevos, waiting for her husband to apologize the councillor too.

"No way." John said rudely, as he stood up, taking the scotch on his hands and leaving the table. Heading himself to the bar in the restaurant.

"Incredible…" Hannah said sarcastically, before look at Tevos. "I apologize for my husband's behaviour. He can be…"

"Arrogant? Rude? Xenophobic? Hateful?" Shepard began to throw insults in the air, well not really an insult, that's how her father actually was.

"Jane, please…I know your father isn't the perfect person, but still."

"Yeah, you are right, he isn't. Even a krogan could be more kind than him." Jane rolled her eyes, drinking the rest of the red wine in her glass. "Ugh, I'm going get more wine." Jane mumbled, as she forced her chair to turn around and headed towards the bar, sadly her father would be there, but god damn she needed alcohol.

"It's alright, Hannah. I was well aware of how it would, Shepard told me about her father. I was not waiting for a better behaviour." Tevos picked up her glass of juice and took a small sip.

"I just hoped he would be happy for his daughter, and not make a scene." Hannah sighed sadly, before look down at her wine.

"Well, perhaps he just wanted to the best for his daughter." Tevos forced a smile.

"He does, but the best for her, is the best for him as well. – He always had this big idea, that Jane would go to college become a successful doctor or lawyer, then find a successful man as well, marry, have a family, and she would die with the same man she married with."

"But Jane picked the completely different road." Tevos commented.

"Exactly, she picked her mother's road." Hannah chuckled slightly. "I am actually amazed that John married me, he never seemed to accept the idea on having women in the marine, but I showed the opposite. Maybe that's what made him fall in love with me, however he still doesn't accept having women in the battlefield."

"I cannot understand that. Women can be as useful as men in the battlefield. Your daughter is a big example of that. The first human spectre, already saved the galaxy two times. Shouldn't your husband feel proud?" Tevos perked up an eyebrow, wondering why Shepard's father wouldn't be proud of such thing.

"I don't know, maybe he is, or not. Either way, he would never show it, he's way too stubborn to show that he actually enjoys something after telling the entire world that he didn't like." Hannah shrugged slowly, taking a sip from her wine.

"What do you think it's the right thing for your daughter?" Tevos was now curious if Shepard's mother thought the same thing, well she's acting more acceptable towards this than her husband, but still.

"Me? Whatever makes her happy, it's the right thing for her." Hannah gave a honest smile. "I always done my best to make her happy, and make sure she would make herself happy whenever I wasn't around. I never wanted my little girl to be fooled by anybody, I always wanted her to do her own decisions, and be happy and proud of herself." Hannah took a sigh, remembering about the memories she had when Jane was little. "If this makes her happy, then I'm happy too. I do not mind if my daughter is with an asari, if that makes her happy, that's enough for me."

Tevos listen carefully to Shepard's mother, enjoying how understandable she could be. She was glad that Shepard wasn't alone in this, if her father was against it; at least she had her mother on her side. Unfortunately for Tevos she didn't had her parents around anymore, but if Shepard still had hers, it would be good if they were supportive. "I will make sure your daughter will remain happy, Hannah. – Now I can understand why she loved her mother so much, every time we spoke about you, she showed such love and nostalgia on her face."

"Haha, she's a momma's girl." Hannah laughed, already feeling a bit of the alcohol hitting her.

"She's lucky to have such loving mother with her." Tevos smiled, this time showing her teeth.

"Well, she's lucky to have such gorgeous woman by her side." Hannah wiggled her eyebrow in a silly way, before chuckle again, and drink more of her wine.

Tevos blushed slightly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, long chapter. – I hope you liked this chapter. - But this is only part one, the next one will be a conversation between Jane and her father.<strong>

**Stick around!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter the dinner didn't started that well, till Hannah had an alone time with the councillor.**

**Now this chapter is Shepard and her father, talking, discussing, and bad news. – It will be a dramatic chapter.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: She understands<span>

**Citadel – Restaurant – Bar**

Shepard left the table to get herself more alcohol. Even though her father would be at the bar as well, she didn't cared, she needed alcohol to relax, at least her father was finally away from Tevos and he wouldn't say anything else that can offend the Councilor, she doesn't need her own father to embarrass her in front of the asari. For some odd reason she felt like she had to make the dinner go right, to make the good impression with her parents, but her father wasn't helping one a bit. Why did he have to be such a pain in the ass? Why so xenophobic and homophobic? Her mother told her once that her father and his crew got in trouble with some aliens, and it was no wonder to her, because the other races still thought humans were the bully of the high school, and that the human race succeed in such short time, and keeps on growing stronger and stronger, its normal if some people of the other races don't fancy humans that well, and her father faced the worst aliens possible, maybe that's why he hates every race so much. But why homophobic? There's no excuse for that, right? What was wrong about two people just loving each other? It's not like there's a real feeling between her and Tevos...but, it would still be nice if her father would be proud of her and support her, even if it's just one time in his life.

Huffing out, she finally reached the bar, and luckily for her, the balcony wasn't high, so she could pretty much look around and have a face to face talk with the bartender. "Another glass of red wine." She told him, as she placed the empty glass over the balcony, waiting for him to refill it.

John was lost in his thoughts, but he did snapped out of it when he heard his daughter's voice, right beside him, asking for more wine. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, before look back down at his glass, and take a long sip from his scotch, waiting for a refill as well.

The bartender got a red wine bottle, and refilled Shepard's glass, and then he went to grab a bottle of scotch and refilled John's glass. "Enjoy." He said with a small smile, clearly feeling a tense atmosphere between the two clients.

"I would tell you to not drink, but I forgot you are not the pregnant one." John broke the silence, as he grabbed his glass and took a small sip from his scotch.

Shepard closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and then cleared her throat. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked at her father from the corner of her eye. "Yup." She quickly replayed, grabbing her own glass and taking a rather long sip from her wine, oh god, she would need this alcohol.

"Funny." John chuckled in a dry tone, before shake his head.

"What?" Shepard frowned slightly.

"It's just weird knowing you are going to have a child, and you are not pregnant." John was clearly talking about wanting his daughter to have a pregnant belly and a male partner besides her, a human male. "Instead it's the asari."

"Yeah, well, she can't get me pregnant." Shepard replayed in a harsh manner before drink the rest of her wine with another long sip, and calling out the bartender to refill again.

"Does it please you doing what I don't want you to do?" John asked.

"Maybe." Shepard clenched her glass slightly.

"You got that from your mother." John rolled his eyes.

"Good." Shepard was keeping short answers, not really wanting to have a conversation with him. Well, she thought she didn't want, but she was dying to have a real conversation, and make him stop being that way.

"So...when is the wedding?" John was trying his best to have a conversation with his daughter, now that the asari wasn't around, he actually felt calmer.

"Bonding ceremony." Shepard corrected him, even though being a human would have a wedding, Tevos was an asari so it was a bonding ceremony for her, and Shepard would do whatever asaris done, since this was more focused on Tevos than on her. "And I don't know."

"Ah." Was all John could say at that moment, his daughter wasn't trying to make a conversation, so he was lacking out of ideas. If it wasn't an asari, he would ask if it was a boy or a girl, so he had to think about something else, maybe about the baby's name. "What's the name?"

Shepard frowned, as she noticed her father didn't asked "what's her name?" or "What's going to be the baby's name?" he asked like it was some kind of thing. "Her name is going to be Athena."

The very moment John heard that name, he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She snapped a bit.

"Athena, makes me remember the moments you had as little with your mother." John replayed, trying to calm her down. "You used to run around the house and say "I'm the goddess Athena!", and you even had an imaginary friend named Athena, and a teddy bear." John kept a smile upon his face as he spoke.

Shepard finally looked at him, as she noticed his smile, it showed nostalgia as well, was it sadness too? Was he doing this on purpose? Forcing her to feel bad about her decisions, and making her regret everything? Making her apologise her father to not be good enough for him? "Didn't thought you'd remember." She mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I? I remember your entire childhood; it's not something you forget so easily." John told her and that smile did not left his face. When you are a parent, you can't forget the moments you spent with your child, of course, he forgets few things here and there, but the ones he treasures the most are always in his heart, and he will never forget those. "You will know that once you become a parent."

Was that an approving? Was that his own way to say that she could have that child? Well, she didn't needed his permission, but it still felt good hearing him. Of course her father has his own ways to talk about feelings, but since it's her father, she knows him very well, and she knows what he means even though he might use different words. "I guess so..."

"Are you ready?" John asked her, as he took a sip from his scotch.

Shepard gulped slightly, not really knowing what to answer. Was she ready? No, she wasn't. Having this child wasn't even in her plans, she's only doing this to help out Tevos, she has the need to help out the Councilor, she feels like she owns the asari a lot after what happen to Thessia, or that's at least what she tells herself... "I guess not."

"You are going to be a great mother, kid." John cleared his throat, like it was a hard thing for him to say. Then he took a sip from the rest of his scotch and stood up. "Come." He told her as he tilted his head to the side, directing her to outside, since this restaurant was big enough, there was tables outside as well, then a small porch, where everybody could just hang out and talk.

Shepard was left speechless when her father said she was going to be a great mother, hell, father in her case, but still, he said those words and she felt her heart tightening, in a good way. When he told her to follow him, she simple nodded and left her glass over the balcony before place her palms over the wheels of the chair and start pushing them forward, following her father. Soon they were outside, by the porch, alone, since most people were busy eating; they had this small space for them.

The silence invaded the atmosphere again, and Shepard was about to say something, but her father quickly spoke.

"My life's running short." John spoke, as he placed his palms behind his back, and looked up at the sky, having his back facing his daughter.

Shepard frowned slightly as she pushed the wheels forward, getting herself besides her father. "What?" She didn't really understand where this conversation was going.

"I have cancer, Jane." John spoke without thinking twice as he kept his eyes on the sky, not daring himself to look down at his daughter.

Shepard was shocked, she open her eyes wide, in confusion, as she looked up at her father, wondering if he was joking around, or if he was really serious. "Seriously?" It was the only thing that escaped her lips on that moment, she had to make sure this wasn't one of his plans to make her feel sorry for him, and do everything he wanted in the last time he had.

"Yes." John started. "I found out two months ago, doctors said I would only have more five months." He was harsh while he spoke, but Jane could tell there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"How?" Jane couldn't believe it. "I mean, are you taking care of it?" She corrected herself, not wanting to sound the bad guy now, she wanted to make sure her father would be alright, and those five months would be a lie.

"I'm not." He quickly answered.

"What?! Why?" Shepard snapped.

"I don't want to."

"That's ridiculous! Why don't you want to cure yourself?!" Shepard kept her voice high, even though it could sound like she was scolding him, she was only getting herself worried sick about him.

"Because I've done it all." John kept his voice in a normal tone, not really minding Shepard's yelling.

"What?" Shepard finally lowered her tone, frowning slightly.

"I've done it all, Jane." He finally looked back down at her. "I had the career I always wanted, I had my own house, I had my wife, I had my daughter, and I basically accomplished every dream I had." He told her with a simple shrug. "The last one I had was you to have a family, and you have done it kid. I'm proud of you." He smiled.

Shepard felt her heart breaking on that very moment, and she was controlling the urge to cry. Tears were starting to form on her eyes, but they did not fell. "Y-You are proud of me?" She gulped, and sobbed a bit, asking him the most important question she ever had.

"Yes, Jane. I am." John kept the smile, and then looked back up at the sky. "I know I can be harsh, I can have my xenophobic problems, but I'm not homophobic, Jane." He took a deep shaky breath. "I just thought the best for you was a human male, he could give you children, and make you happy. I never thought an alien could make you happy too. Plus asari's live way more than us, I just wanted you to witness every life phase your children go through, and maybe even die with your partner." This was John's worries about his daughter. Asaris lived way longer, if Jane was with this asari, she would not witness the entire child progress, and the child would have to bare the pain of losing a parent so early, just like Tevos would lose Jane too. He must admit it was a brave move from the asari to be with a human. That's why he wanted his daughter to be with a human male, he would be able to give her children, and they didn't had to suffer so long with the loss of one another.

"So..." Jane looked down, trying to think about the right words. "All this time, you were actually proud of me?" She asked again, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, dear. Of course I was a bit upset when you decided to join the marine, it's not something I desired you to go after. I joined the marine, just like your mother, and I know what you would go through, that's why I didn't want you there. I wanted you to keep your mind sane and let you enjoy a normal life. – I was only trying to do the best for you." John looked back down at her with a smile.

Jane still had her tears around her eyes, but they still didn't fell. "Thanks dad." She mumbled, having her lower lip shaking, she felt like breaking right there, but she couldn't. She finally understand her father's intentions, after 35years, she finally understand what he actually wanted for her, and she could understand why he was always so disapproving about her actions, she tried to put herself in his shoes, and if her future child picked the marine, she wouldn't want it either. Let the kid have a happy normal life.

Now another question hit her, and she had to know. "What about mom?" She asked getting worried now. Would her mother approve that her own husband wasn't taking care of his cancer? Would she be ready to lose her husband? Well of course she wouldn't, but would she be willing to?

"She understands, Jane." He smiled softly. "I don't want to leave her behind, but she understands my point of view. I'm getting old, and I have done it all like I said. I don't want to spend the rest of my days going through heavy painful medical care." He chuckled softly, trying to make things less depressing. "I might start doing crazy stuff in this last time. Maybe jump off a shuttle, or a bridge, who knows." He shrugged with another smile.

Shepard looked up at her father, with a sad look on her face, as she listened what her mother thought about this, then when he began to talk about doing crazy stuff, she couldn't help but to chuckle as well, closing her eyes while doing it, as the tears finally fell.

John got on his knees in front of his daughter, and stretched out his palm, letting his old hard skin touch his daughter's cheek, as his thumb wiped off her tears. "Just be happy, Jane. I'm proud of you, and I want you to be happy, doesn't matter with who you are with, I'm okay with it. I can tell she's an honest asari, and she will make you happy. Make her happy as well, kid. And Athena too." He smiled tenderly at his daughter.

Jane open her eyes when she felt her father's hand against her cheek, she looked at him, as the tears kept falling, and she listened quietly what he had to say. Yes, he was indeed proud of her and happy for her. This was the best and worst day for Jane, her father was finally proud and happy for her, but he was also sick and about to die soon. When he said the Athena word, she just had her break down, and cried like a little child, even allowed a whimper escape her lips, as she threw her arms around her father's neck, and pulled him closer to her, hugging him tightly, as she cried against his shoulder, leaving his uniform wet with her tears. "I love you, dad." She whimpered against his shoulder, and hugged him more tightly than before.

John was caught in surprise when his daughter hugged him so tight, but he wrapped his arms around her as well, and hugged her, feeling her tears against his shoulder and neck. Her sobs and whimpers made him remember when she was little, and every time she wanted to cry, she held him like this, hiding her face away from everybody and just cry against him, till she was finally done. Some things don't change, and he's glad about that. "I love you too, kid." He passed his fingers through her hair softly and kissed her temple.

Her breath only got calmer when he said he loved her too, but her grip on him, didn't stopped, nor her tears.

* * *

><p>"Oh I can't wait to show you pictures of Jane as a baby! She was an adorable one. I would tell you to compare the pictures with Athena but I bet the baby will look more like her mother." Hannah laughed, clearly having more alcohol in her system than before.<p>

"I can't wait." Tevos smile, as her glass of juice was empty. She had spent this time with Shepard's mother, chatting about the baby, and Tevos even told her the name, then Hannah began to talk about Shepard as a baby, how adorable she was, or how clumsy she was, or how many nights she spent without having two hours of sleep. Or about the birth, how Shepard wasn't breathing when she born, and the doctors had to quickly take her away from her mother, but luckily for her, Shepard didn't took long to start crying, and she was finally back to her mother arms.

"Oh and there was a tim-" Before Hannah could finish her sentence, her husband and daughter showed up. John was behind Shepard pushing the chair, and both humans had their eyes red. Hannah quickly knew what was going on. John finally told Shepard, but she forced herself to smile whenever she saw both had a smile on their faces.

"Hey." Shepard spoke quietly, as Tevos clearly noticed a still shaky tone on Shepard.

"I guess it's time for us to go." John said, as he looked at the empty plates Hannah and Tevos had, Shepard and John's plates did not arrived because they wasn't at the table, so Hannah told them to wait.

"But you guys haven't ate anything yet.." Hannah frowned slightly.

"I'm not hungry." Shepard said.

"I can eat some sandwich once we get home." John simple shrugged.

"Alright." Hannah rolled her eyes with a smile.

"It was nice to see you, Jane. And you too, Councilor Tevos." If the voices weren't so different, Tevos would assume it was Hannah talking, but it was not, it was Shepard's father.

She was shocked, she never thought Jane's father would say those words to her, but she quickly shook it off. "It was my pleasure." She bowed her respectfully.

"Also I wanted to apology for my foolish behaviour. I know an apology isn't enough after what I said, but I hope you will be able to forgive me."

"It's alright, . I did not felt offended, and I forgive you." Tevos kept her polite manner and a kind smile on her face.

John knew this alien was somebody he could get along with, she was indeed a good alien, and he had to respect her for that. "Thank you, Councilor."

"Please, here I'm not a Councilor. I'm just your daughter's partner. Call me Tevos."

"Then you're our daughter-in-law." Hannah smirked.

Tevos frowned slightly, not really understanding the human term.

"Yes, we humans call daughter-in-law or son-in-law the "partners" of our children." John explained the asari.

"Oh." It was all Tevos said. Humans could be an interesting race at times.

"Yeah, anyway I thought about another meeting as well." Hannah started, while everybody stared confused at her. "If you guys have time, you could come to Earth and visit our home town, and spend a month in there. – But I actually wanted that month to be the one you guys do the bonding ceremony as well." Hannah pouted at the end of her words, like a little child. Nothing would leave her happier than having her daughter marry in her home town, and let her parents witness everything.

"Mother I don't think we are doing it in Earth." Shepard said, feeling like Tevos would want it in Thessia. "I believe Tevos wants it to happen in Thessia."

"No, it's alright. I think it will be good having the bonding ceremony there, since it's an asari costume, at least we could do it in Earth, and have the mixture of both cultures, right?" Tevos suggested with a smile. – She did not had family back in Thessia, her parents died of natural causes, and some of her friends died in war, and the other friends she had were in Citadel, working.

"Really?!" Hannah and John asked excited. Who knew John wanted it too? Shepard was just speechless.

"Yes. I also hoped Hannah would help me with putting normal human weddings in the bonding ceremony as well. I want both to happen." Tevos smiled.

"Of course, dear! I will help you with everything I can!" Hannah almost jumped on her spot.

"Then it's decided?" John asked, looking at Shepard and Tevos.

Tevos smiled and looked down at Shepard waiting for her replay as well, the human spectre simple shrugged with a smile. Then Tevos looked back at her parents and nodded. "It's decided."

"Oh I can't wait for this! When will you be available?" Hannah asked, clearly knowing how full the Asari Councilor schedule must be.

"I'm still taking care of few things, but in two months I will be able to clean my entire schedule." Tevos replayed, already thinking about her vacations, she had the right to have her vacations, and everything was peaceful again, and they wouldn't need her as much as before.

"Wonderful!" Hannah laughed happily.

"We will be waiting for you two." John smiled politely and bowed his head respectful to the asari. "It was a pleasant meeting, even though it started with the wrong foot." He continued before pick up his wife from her seat, since she would probably stumble a bit once she got up from the all alcohol she had in her.

"I believe our next meeting will be better." Tevos smiled, showing her teeth this time, before get herself behind Shepard and grab the handles from the wheel chair.

The human couple said their goodbyes to their daughter and her partner. John even apologized again for what he said. Jane simple hugged her parents, but it seems when she hugged her father, it lasted longer, and her breath was getting shaky again. Tevos could tell something was wrong, and she wanted to know what, but maybe that could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Tevos House<strong>

Shepard spent the entire skycar trip quiet, well she did spoke in the beginning, asking her if she had a good time with her mother, but after that, she went into a quiet mood, a very uncomfortable depressing one.

When Tevos open the doors of her house, Shepard pushed the wheels forward and looked up at Tevos. "May I go to my room?"

"Of course, Shepard. You don't have to ask me that." Tevos smiled as she watched Shepard, her facial expression was a bit sad.

"Thanks." Shepard forced a smile before quickly heading to her bedroom, and she stayed there for the entire night.

* * *

><p>Tevos was already in her own bedroom, changed her dress into some silk sleeping gown, and was over the bed, having a peaceful sleep, or at least she thought she would have. That's when sounds of whimper caught her ears, and then a loud crashing sound. She shoots up from her bed, and noticed the sound came from Shepard's room. Rushing her way there, she quickly opened the door, not really waiting for Shepard's permission. "Shepard, are you alright?" She asked without even taking a better look at Shepard.<p>

Jane was now sitting on her bed, facing the large window in front of her bed, letting the moon light illuminate her room. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Tevos standing on her door. "Yeah. – Sorry if I woke you up. I accidently made the chair fall." She pointed at the wheel chair on the ground. In fact she only got herself in bed now, she was sitting on the chair the entire time, so when she tried to get out from it, she accidently made it fall.

"Oh.." Tevos calmed herself down, she thought Shepard was the one who fell, and she got more worried than she actually thought she would. "But..are you really alright?" Tevos decided to finally ask what was wrong with Shepard, she had been into this depressing mode after the dinner.

"I'm -sniffs- fine." Shepard couldn't say her words without sniffing. She was clearly crying, and Tevos was starting to feel hopeless, since Shepard wasn't opening up with her, she didn't know what to do.

"You know you can trust me, right?" Tevos told her, slowly approaching the human and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I know." Shepard tilted her head down, since Tevos sat down on the bed, she tried to keep her face away from her view, so she didn't had to see her tears.

"Then talk to me, Shepard." Tevos smiled, and looked at Shepard giving her a look that was almost begging for the human to open up.

"It's just..." Shepard felt her breath getting shaky again. "My father is dying..." She allowed a small whimper escape at the end of her words.

Tevos felt her chest tightening, as she heard Shepard's words and her whimper, it was totally heartbreaking. "How?"

"He has a cancer..It's a human disease that it involves abnormal cell growth with the potential to invade or spread to other parts of the body...In the end you just die, it has no cure." Shepard allowed her tears to slowly fall, but her head still down. "There's treatment, but there's no full guarantees it will work out. Of course there are more chances for you to survive, but sometimes it just doesn't work. – My father won't cure himself, he says the medical care is too strong for him, and he doesn't want to spend the rest of his days being in a hospital, hoping to survive, he wants to make sure he won't waste anymore time."

Tevos gulped slightly, trying to understand this human disease, it did seemed awful, and it was curious to Tevos that her father didn't wanted to cure himself, he wanted to live the rest of his days without having to carry the medical around. "And what do you think about this?" Tevos asked, wanting to know if Shepard agreed with her father.

"I obviously don't want him to die." Shepard whimpered more now, and sobbed. "But if that's what he wants, I can't take it from him. I just...he said he was proud of me and happy for me...and that all his dreams have been accomplished now that I have a partner and a kid..." Shepard cut herself right there, and a sob escaped her lips again.

Tevos got herself closer to Shepard and placed her arm slowly around the human's waist. "Did you felt bad about lying to him?" Tevos asked softly. The all bonding and baby was a lie, it wasn't really Shepard's child, and Tevos wasn't really Shepard's partner, at least not with the suppose feelings.

Shepard simple nodded and bit down on her lower lip, leaning herself closer to the asari's touch. "I also...I also wanted him to be able to see the baby, but he won't make it.." Shepard sobbed even more, and this time she surprisingly wrapped her arms around Tevos and hugged her, burying her face into the blue neck.

Tevos was surprised at Shepard's actions, but she allowed the human to hug her. She felt her tears against her soft skin, and that made the asari's heart break. She wrapped her arms around Jane and hugged her back. "It's alright...I'm here." Tevos really didn't knew what to say in this moment, she always thought she would had the right answer, the right words for everything, but not for this, she just hoped it would be enough to calm down Shepard.

Jane just kept crying and held herself tightly against the asari. They stayed like this for ten minutes, till the human seemed to calm down, and was finally letting her go. "Thanks." She mumbled, as she wiped her eyes.

"It was my pleasure, Shepard. You can always count on me." Tevos looked down at her with a smile, as she stretched out her hand and wiped off the humans tears as well. "Try to sleep now, Shepard." Tevos told her as she finally stood up from the bed.

"Alright." Shepard took another shaky breath, but slowly calming herself. Dragging herself to the top of the bed, she managed to get herself under the covers with Tevos help. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jane." Tevos was by her door with a kind smile, and Shepard was able to see her smile thanks to the moon light, and she had to admit Tevos looked gorgeous with that sleeping silk gown; she only took a better look now, since she wasn't crying anymore. Shepard still kept her eyes on the asari as she slowly left her room; she was indeed beautiful...

...maybe this won't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Huff, it was a touching chapter, at least for me. – I hope you guys liked, next one will be another meeting as well, this time with asaris! Tevos friends will finally get to meet Shepard. Well they already know her, but in a more personal way.<strong>

**Stick around!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter Shepard's father gave her some awful news but kind words as well. – The meeting with her parents went bad at first but ended with Tevos agreeing that the bonding-ceremony/wedding should happen back at Earth and she would need Hannah's help with everything. **

**This chapter we will meet Tevos friends, who will pretty much act like their parents. (Aethyta, Lidanya, Sha'ira will show up.)**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Is this some kind of payback?<span>

**Tevos House**

"Glad to see you are awake, Shepard." Tevos spoke as she was in the kitchen, preparing some breakfast.

Shepard pushed the wheels forward and got into the kitchen part as she watched Tevos back, the asari woman was already dressed in one of her usual dresses, while Shepard just had some baggy pants and a white tank-top, bare feet, not really bothering herself that much on how to dress if she was going to stay at this house it wouldn't be a problem to be more comfortable with your clothing, right? Unless Tevos had some plans in mind and they had to go outside to do something.

"Morning." Shepard mumbled as she yawned and rubbed her eyes softly, still feeling awful sleepy.

"Did you sleep well?" Tevos asked a bit of concern in her tone. Why? Because last night she had a crying commander in her arms, telling about the terminal illness her father had, so of course the asari councillor was nervous and worried about Shepard's state.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Shepard gave a small smile towards Tevos. She meant it, thanks to Tevos she was able to have a better sleep than she thought she would have. Tevos went into her bedroom to calm her down, and it felt good telling somebody about how she really feels and what has been eating her inside. Of course she always had such awful bond with her father, but after that night she felt sad and guilty about many things, but Tevos pulled out the mother in her and helped out Shepard.

"I'm glad I could help." Tevos looked at Shepard over her shoulder before smile as well and drive her attention back to the plates on her hands. Then she walked up to the table and placed the two plates on it, one plate had something Shepard very well knew, which was waffles, while the other one seemed to have fruits, like a small fruit salad. "I made some waffles for you. I guess that's the human term."

"You made that?" Shepard asked, perking up an eyebrow as she approached the table, taking a better look at the waffles, they looked very delicious.

"Yes. I did some research about what humans usually eat as their breakfast, and waffles seemed the most delicious one. If you do not like it, Shepard, I can make something else." Tevos was about to pick up the waffles plate, if Shepard didn't grabbed her wrist.

"No! I love it. I was just curious, I never thought you would bother yourself so much to just make me some breakfast. You know I might be in a wheelchair but I can make my own breakfast." Shepard tried to make an upset expression, even though that's not what she felt right now.

"I do not doubt it. However, I felt like making a breakfast for you. After such long day and night yesterday, I figured it would make your day start in a good way." Tevos was feeling slightly worried that she offended Shepard by making the breakfast. She knew the human woman didn't wanted the others to think she was weak and vulnerable just because she was in a wheel chair, but Tevos woke up with the feeling to make the commander's breakfast, and that's what she done.

"Well, thank you then." Shepard finally removed that fake upset expression and a smile showed up across her cheeks. She pushed the wheels closer to the table, thankful that the table wasn't that high, so she was basically at the same height as Tevos was sitting down on her chair.

"I hope you enjoy your meal, Shepard." Tevos sat down on her chair, across Shepard and picked up a fork as she began to eat her salad softly, but her eyes remained on Shepard, waiting for the human's thought about her breakfast.

Shepard nodded and picked up a fork and a knife as she finally tasted her breakfast, the very moment she could feel the lovely taste of the waffle, a moan of pleasure escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes, enjoying how tasty it was.

Tevos couldn't help but to smirk at such view. Smirking at the way Shepard moaned in pleasure in front of her, with her eyes closed...it was because of the food, but still a very pleasant view.

"This is amazing!" Shepard seemed totally lost in the taste and the food, that she did not noticed Tevos silly smirk and that she had just moaned in pleasure seconds ago. "You got some mad skills, Tevos." Shepard chuckled softly before keep eating her waffles.

"I'm glad you liked it, Shepard."

"I love it!"

The breakfast probably took ten minutes for them to finish, then Shepard was helping out Tevos with cleaning the dishes, the asari this time did not stopped the commander from doing what she wanted, she wanted to make sure Shepard was not any different from before, and that Tevos didn't thought less from her despite her situation. The councillor still saw a strong brave person, and that would never change.

As the two finished cleaning the two plates, the tools Tevos used, and the glasses, Shepard spoke. "Are you going work today?"

"Yes, I am, but only three hours and I will be there at the late afternoon." Tevos explained.

"Oh, that's good." Shepard shrugged.

Tevos simple looked down at the woman, wondering what did she really meant.

"I mean...its good that you don't have to work much today, work is very stressing for the baby, you know?" Shepard felt the need to save herself from this situation but now she felt like she only got herself in extreme bad sheets.

"Thanks for the concern, Shepard." Tevos fought the urge to giggle at Shepard's word, but she didn't want to embarrass the commander. "However, I have something else to do before work. You and I have."

Shepard was glad that Tevos did not laughed at her, and she sighed in relief, before the worry invaded her again "Me?" She asked wondering what she had to do with Tevos.

"Yes, we did meet your parents yesterday, well today it's time to meet the only people I can call friends, since my parents are no longer around."

"Hum..who we are going to meet?"

"Aethyta, Sha'ira and Lidanya."

"Is this some kind of payback?" Shepard frowned slightly, looking up at Tevos. Oh god, she would do anything to not be in the same room as Aethyta and Sha'ira, about Lidanya she didn't had much complain because she barely knew the woman, however she had some encounters with Aethyta and Sha'ira and she's not looking forward to meet them again. Specially with Sha'ira, we can say that Shepard and her had a "pleasing meeting" after Sha'ira's gift, it will be awkward to meet her again, but she's glad that the asari respect everybody and won't tell anything about her meeting with Shepard, HOWEVER, there's Aethyta, she's a damn sneaky pervert asari, she will probably find out something and embarrass Shepard, now the commander knows how Liara feels about having her friends meet her father.

"Of course not, Shepard." Tevos was confused, she wasn't really sure about Shepard's fears. "Why do you say that?"

"Well you see, I know the dinner with my parents wasn't the best, but do we really have to meet Aethyta?" Shepard almost pouted.

"Oh so that's what you fear. Do not worry, commander, she won't bite you, I won't allow." Tevos smirked and winked at Shepard before walk to the living room.

Shepard simple followed after her. "I do not fear her! Nor her bites...she's just...you know how she is. I'm not interested on talking about my fake sexual relation with you, or about how I and you made the baby, that's something she will probably ask."

"It doesn't have to be fake, Shepard."

Shepard froze on her spot as she simple looked at Tevos shocked...

Tevos then simple laughed shaking her head. "I'm kidding, commander. I know what she will probably talk about, but we will take care of it."

Shepard sighed in relief, but deep down she felt like some hope got crushed. "Well how will WE handle it? Because I seriously have no idea on what to say." Shepard folded her arms in front of her chest.

"If she asks about our sexual life, just says it's good and pleasing." Tevos started.

_Oh I bet... _Shepard thought before gulp slowly, quickly pushing those thoughts away from her mind.

"If she asks about where or how or when we made the baby, tell her that it was in my Councilor office, and it was five months ago, you don't have to tell her how because she very well knows how asari reproduces." Tevos finished her explanation before look through her omni-tool.

"Your office?!" Shepard gasped. Was Tevos really this naughty? Was she really going to tell her friends that they made their daughter in Tevos office while the asari Councilor was probably working and Shepard took an advantage of her?

"Yes, dear. My office. What's the problem?" Tevos looked at Shepard, perking up an eyebrow.

Shepard cleared her throat and took another deep breath. "Ah-huh...nothing, there's no problem. Just never thought about your office..."

"Oh dear..." Tevos started talking as she approached Shepard, then place her palms over the arms from the wheel chair, and tilted her head down, being at the same level as Shepard, she locked her eyes with the human woman, before finish her words. "The best place to have sex is anywhere but your bed." Tevos grinned slyly before walk back to the living room, this time sitting on the couch, and looking through her omni-tool again.

Shepard froze the very moment Tevos approached, wondering what was going to happen next, when the asari woman was so close, and she could feel her hot breath, Shepard couldn't control herself but lean a bit more closer, yet there was still some good inches between them. And when Tevos said those words, Shepard just lost it; this asari woman was indeed a naughty girl, nothing that Shepard could complain about it. The Councilor Tevos being naughty? That was awesome, right? It's like your teacher crush being naughty as well; it's like a good fantasy.

Pushing those thoughts all away, Shepard took another deep breath and calmed herself down. When she had her strength back in her, she looked up at Tevos who was still sitting down on the couch. "So, when will we meet them?"

"Right..." A door bell rang. "Now."

"Seriously?! You could have warned me first!" Shepard complained as she looked down at herself, she was wearing dark baggy pants, a white tank-top, thankfully she had bra underneath it, but her feet were bare.

"You are fine, dear. Always pleasing." Tevos kept that silly behaviour, and she walked up to the door. She did not knew why the asari woman was so silly today, maybe it was the pregnant hormones or she simple had some good long peacefully sleep and woke up in a good mood this morning. "You may go to the yard first." Tevos told Shepard.

And that's what the blonde woman quickly done, she rushed her way to the yard, and went up to the table where there were other chairs, she just placed her wheel closer to the table and dropped her arms over it, then lowered her head over them, like she was taking a small nap, but all she was doing was just to calm herself down and hope that this meeting will go just fine, it couldn't be worse than her parents dinner, right? Or could it...

"Good morning." Tevos said with a big smile, as her asari friends stepped, Aethyta already had a bottle on her hand the very moment she stepped in, Lidanya simple shook her head watching the bottle that the other older asari brought, Sha'ira was being..herself, she was quiet on her spot with a beautiful sensual dress before step inside with the other three asaris.

"Hello Tevos! I brought some Thessia wine! I know, I know you cannot drink, but this is for me and for Shep. I will make her pass out." Aethyta grinned as she held the bottle closer to her.

"I'm not sure if Shepard enjoys Thessia wine, Aethyta." Tevos perked up an eyebrow as she watched the purple asari.

"Well, she will learn to enjoy it today, then." Aethyta shrugged it off as she just began to walk around Tevos house like she owned the place. First she went to the kitchen to get four glasses; she figured the other girls would also drink, but Tevos. With two glasses in each hand and a bottle of wine, she finally caught a sight of Shepard's blonde hair, and quickly went to the yard.

"Shepard!" Aethyta called out loudly.

Shepard's head quickly snapped up, as she brought her arms away from the table, and straighten up her back, before look up at Aethyta. _Ok, here we go..._ Shepard thought before force a small smile. "Hey, Matriarch."

"Call me Aethyta, blondie." The asari spoke as she sat down across Shepard and placed the glasses on the table, before start filling them with wine.

"Alright...Aethyta. May I know what are you doing?" Shepard tried to remain a respectful interaction between them both, so she was really wondering if Aethyta was going to give her wine.

"Giving you wine, what do you think? Its Thessian wine, you better like it." Aethyta after pouring them wine, she pushed a glass towards Shepard, and waited for the human to drink. "Try it."

Shepard licked her lips as she looked Aethyta, really? She was now going to have to drink Thessian wine, she had never tasted it before, but she remembered Liara telling her that it was a bit stronger than normal human red wine. But she really had to drink this anyway, Aethyta was watching her like she was some kind of freak show and was waiting for her to drink it. Wrapping her fingers around the glass, she finally brought it to her lips, and took a small sip from the Thessian wine, the very moment she felt the burn in her throat, she almost spit it all out, but she pressed her palm against her mouth, refusing her mouth to open and ruin everything, so just swallow it, just swallow it, and that's what she did, she closed her eyes, and swallowed it all. Hell, she even drank the entire glass, to show Aethyta she could do it and that she didn't had to drink that wine again. If she was going to suffer she prefers to suffer at once, and not in divided parts.

"WOW. THAT'S SOME GOOD THROAT YOU GOT THERE SHEPARD!" Aethyta shouted out while laughing.

"That sounds wrong..." Shepard mumbled under her breath, as she tried to ignore the awful taste in her mouth.

"Indeed she has." Another voice could be heard, this time from Sha'ira, she was behind Shepard, but then she took a seat besides Aethyta. "Good to see you again, Shepard."

The sight of Sha'ira made her gulp, and here she thought Aethyta presence would leave her nervous. "Good to see you again, Consort." Shepard forced a smile.

"Call me, Sha'ira, Shepard." The blue asari stretched out her hand and took a hold of a untouched wine glass before take a small sip from it, she did not seemed to twitch a single bit after drinking the wine. Of course the asaris were used to it.

"Alright..." Shepard looked around not really seeing Tevos anywhere, god damn that woman should be here or else Aethyta will start with awkward questions she won't able to answer. "So wher-"

"Shepard, tell me, how you managed to get the asari Councilor pregnant?" Aethyta quickly interrupted the commander.

Ugh, of course Aethyta would interrupt her for such foolish question. "You are an asari; you know how asari reproductions work..." She remembered about Tevos words; maybe this would help her out.

"Duh, obviously. But I mean you got the asari Councilor! THE ASARI COUNCILOR! How is that possible?"

"It just happened..." Shepard simple shrugged hoping the asari woman would drop it.

"Yeah bu-" Before Aethyta could continue bother Shepard, Tevos finally showed up, with Lidanya by her side.

"Stop molesting my lover, Aethyta." Tevos spoke up as she got herself behind Shepard and tilted her head down, pecking the human's skin softly with a kiss.

Shepard simple blushed at the touch.

Aethyta perked up an eyebrow at Shepard's reaction. "Well...you got some shy lover over here. And here I thought the commander Shepard was a rough wild lover."

Shepard felt like hiding herself in some hole and only get out of there once Aethyta was gone.

"Maybe she is." Sha'ira commented, drinking her wine.

Seriously?! Was Sha'ira going to join this conversation too?

"Oh don't worry about me, lovelies. She does the job right." Tevos smirked.

_Not you too, Tevos..._ Shepard thought as a sigh escaped her lips.

"I still think you could do a better job on finding the right person." Lidanya for the first time spoke, at least the first time around Shepard.

The conversation went from pervert to weird and awkward. Was really Lidanya insulting Shepard? Or was she simple being herself?

"I believe I done the right job." Tevos replayed.

"Well humans are fine pieces. I'm glad you picked a human female; they last way longer than human males. Trust me, I know." Aethyta said as she began to remember her maiden times with humans.

"It's your decision, Tevos. We respect it." Sha'ira commented.

"Yeah, we respect it, but I still think there are better partners." Lidanya said a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Tevos was known to be able to handle a situation just fine, but if things went too far she would snap.

"I mean, she's a human. You do know she will die before your daughter reaches the middle state of her maiden age." Lidanya tried to explain her point of view.

"So?" Tevos perked up an eyebrow.

"So that's a problem! Not only for the child but for you as well. Are you really willing to lose a partner so soon?" Lidanya was with a struggle on making Tevos realize she done the worst choice ever.

"If that means I'm with Shepard, then yes, I'm willing." Tevos remained with a calm tone.

"She got some balls, if that's the human term." Aethyta grinned as she looked at Shepard from the corner of her eye, for her surprise Shepard seemed tense, not in an awkward and shy manner, but in a angry one.

"But Tevos!-" Lidanya tried to explain herself one more time, but somebody stopped her, the one that would probably spend the entire meeting quiet.

"Listen here!" If Shepard could stand up this was her best moment to do it. Her eyes locked on Lidanya. "I love Tevo and she loves me and we are having a baby in the way so we are going to have a bonding ceremony to make Tevos an honest woman and become a family. So if you don't like what will happen, shove your biotic objection high up your blue ass." Shepard almost barked.

The sound of gasps from Aethyta, Sha'ira and Tevos, and a single growl from Lidanya could be heard as the asari eyes landed on Shepard.

Shepard still had the all adrenaline in her body. "So tell me how do you still have any objection?"

Everybody was still silent and then a growl of a hungry stomach sounded, which woke up Tevos and her friends from their trance.

Shepard blushed a bit, as she finally calmed herself down and rubbed the back of her neck. "Err...I didn't have lunch...But anyway, what do you say about our relationship now?" Of course she didn't had lunch, it wasn't even time for the lunch, but she felt embarrassed now, and she wanted to make up some excuse.

Tevos tried to control an urge to laugh, then she looked at Lidanya waiting for the asari to say something, her glare even dared her to say something.

"Ugh, good luck." Lidanya mumbled before look away and drink her wine.

"And here I thought Tevos had the balls! I was wrong, Shepard you got them big!" Aethyta laughed as she reached out for Shepard's arm and gave her a strong playful punch.

The human simple tried to ignore the pain and rubbed her arm softly.

* * *

><p>Their meeting lasted for another hour, this time they spoke about the bonding ceremony, where it would be, how it would be, who would go, who wouldn't, and blah blah blah, that kind of things, that Shepard listened to but didn't paid much attention, she was still feeling extremely embarrassed about what happen before between her and Lidanya.<p>

When Tevos friends left, the asari Councilor looked back at Shepard, like she was waiting for some explanation.

"Look, I'm sorry..." Shepard was starting the explanation, till Tevos simple laughed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, dear. It was quite interesting." Tevos controlled her laugh before walk up to Shepard.

"Really? I mean, I'm not like that, really! I just..I don't know what happen I felt the big need to say it, and I did. I'm really sorry if I insulted your friend." Shepard looked up at Tevos with her big eyes.

"Don't worry, Shepard. As I said there's nothing to be sorry about it. Lidanya will be fine; she was probably surprised that you spoke up." Tevos smiled at the human. "Everybody was, even me to be honest."

"So everything's okay?" Shepard took a deep breath, hoping she didn't fucked up anything.

"Everything's alright, Shepard." Tevos tilted her head down, as she placed another kiss upon the commander's cheek again. "Thanks for standing up for me, and for our relationship, Shepard. That was very kind of you." Tevos brought her head back and winked at the commander.

Shepard was all shy again, the blush came back, as she was nervous. She felt like a school girl around Tevos. "Ah hum...you welcome. I guess it had to be done." She replayed nervously.

"Indeed. Anyway, I shall go now I noticed that I have a lunch with the Councilors. Then I will go to work those three hours, and I will be home before 7pm. You may stay alone in my house if you wish." Tevos told her as she picked up a pad.

"I guess I will go to the gym now." Shepard shrugged.

"Alright, but do not forget to eat something, Shepard." Tevos told the human as she open the door, allowing the both to leave, and carry on with their day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys thought about Shepard's words towards Lindanya? It was like a tiny plot twist, and it's thanks to another "fanfictioner" F<span>aith's Fangs<span>, that helped me out to make it happen. Also it was her idea about this asari meeting with Shepard. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter – Next one might a time-skip to have Tevos and Sheppard plan their wedding at Earth, or maybe not. I'm still thinking about what will happen. And there can also be an unusual delay with posting the chapter, just letting you all know. **

**Stick around!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter and maybe two more will be based on the preparation for the wedding and the wedding itself. – But the fanfic doesn't end here, I will make chapters of their honeymoon. :)**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typos.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Meet my family<span>

**Earth – 1 month later**

"Ah, finally…" Shepard mumbled as she was now back in her home world, feeling the known breeze against her face, she smiled and closed her eyes like a little kid enjoying their favorite candy. She missed her home world, she missed the times her family came to vacations in Alaska(Iloveit), it was like being back home, even though she lived in the colonies, she always preferred earth, it seemed peaceful and if she stayed here nothing bad would happen to her.

Tevos stepped out of the shuttle and stood beside Shepard, as she admired the beauty of one of the places within Earth. Shepard had told her everything she needed to know about Alaska, then she spoke a little more about her parents, and also how many cousins/aunts/uncles she has, so if Tevos ever sees hyper children running around trying to destroy everything its totally normal.

The asari looked down at the human, seeing how peaceful her expression looked was totally warming up her heart. This month had lots of changes, Shepard seemed to be better with her walking, a lot better, she now uses a walking cane and not anymore her wheelchair, it seems one of her legs aren't as strong as the other one, so she now uses a walking cane to support her other leg while she walks around. "It's beautiful." Tevos broke the silence.

"Indeed it is." Shepard replayed as she slowly open her eyes and kept that small peaceful smile on her face. She gripped the handle of the walking cane before hit it slightly against the world and take a step forward, she was letting few people pass with their bags, Shepard only brought two, but Tevos brought four, probably because there had her wedding dress? Or something, Shepard didn't know nor did she question Tevos actions. "Shall we go?" Shepard looked at Tevos in her usual dress and Shepard could tell her belly had grown a little bit more during this month.

"Of course." Tevos smiled as she wrapped her arm slowly around Shepard's free one and began to walk side by side with the human woman. They were heading to the large house right in front of them, It was placed in the middle of the woods, white, with a countryside touch on it, since the walls seemed to be made of wood, in front of the house it had a large beautiful lake, and it would only take them ten minutes to go to the city, they were far enough to not have anybody bother them, but close enough to not be too far away from everything.

The very moment they stepped inside they were greeted with a big paper banner saying "WELCOME" on the wall, and then balloons everywhere, Shepard large family there, well dressed but not too formal, and of course the little annoying troublesome kids. "HEY WELCOME!" Everybody said out loud, as the little kids started clapping and making loud childish noises, while the adults simple clapped with a smile on their faces.

Shepard was kind of speechless, she didn't knew her mother would do this, she only thought she would be here with her mother and father, and then the rest of the family would slowly visit, but isn't this a warm welcome? "Hey guys…you didn't have to.." Shepard was speechless so she really didn't knew what to say at this moment.

Tevos was lost and speechless too, she kept her arm loosely around Shepard's. Humans were indeed an interesting race.

"Ah, Jane don't be shy and stop standing in the hall, come on in!" Her aunt Sophie said as she laughed and approached the couple, she threw her arms around Jane, despite the big different of their heights, the short older woman still managed to hug tightly her niece, which almost made Shepard gasp at the short woman's strength.

"Missed you too, Aunt Sophie." Shepard forced a smile as she tried to ignore the small pain in her ribs because of the hug. When Aunt Sophie turned around to face Tevos and was about to throw her arms around her, Shepard quickly spoke. "Less strength on the hugs…"

"Dearie, I know what to do and what not to do to a pregnant woman, now you shall relax and go talk with Uncle George, he misses you." Aunt Sophie told her, as Shepard looked at Tevos like asking her if she would be okay, and when the asari simple gave a smile and a nod, Shepard left, walking up to the rest of her family, so she could be their hug sack.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sophie." Tevos now looked down at the human in front of her, with a small smile.

"Ah, please, call me Aunt Sophie, like Shepard. You will be family soon, dearie." The older woman smiled as she threw her arms around Tevos and gave her a hug, but a very soft one, and when she removed her arms, she made sure to pass her palms slowly over Tevos small bump, like she was caressing it. "How long?"

"Seven months." Tevos responded as she looked down at her belly.

"Seven months?! But it's so small! Dearie you need to eat more! Come on, I will feed you with my pasta." She grabbed the asari's wrist and began to tug her along.

"B-But…" Tevos didn't had time to explain the poor older human that asari's pregnancy took longer than humans, so its normal at seven months her belly didn't looked more than a five months human pregnancy.

* * *

><p>It probably took Shepard over 15minutes to finally end up hugging everybody, and talk with everybody, now she was walking around the large house to try find Tevos, there were two living rooms, and still Shepard didn't found Tevos, when she decided to go to the kitchen, she noticed that her Aunt Sophie was "molesting" Tevos on forcing her to eat more pasta and chicken, and then there was three of her cousins, they were triples, all blonde, pale, blue eyes and they were five year old.<p>

"I want to touch first!" William spoke up with his young boy voice.

"Nuh auh! You touched befole now it's me!" Courtney spoke; the girl had a problem with "r's".

While those two were arguing, the other triple which was a girl as well, was closer to Tevos, hugging her belly softly, she had her ear against Tevos belly, and her small palms over it. "SHHHH I want to listen to the baby!" Little Sarah told her siblings as she pressed her ear against Tevos belly again, like she was trying to listen the baby, obviously it wouldn't work, but the toddler wanted to try.

Tevos was simple sitting down on one of the chairs, watching the little girl against her belly, with a small smile on her face. She loved to see the young humans, and since this one had blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes, it made her remember Shepard. Humans were indeed adorable as little, and they changed a lot during their aging process, Asaris did too, but not as much as a human, that's why it interested her so much.

Shepard stepped into the kitchen, and got closer to Tevos by the table. "They are molesting you already?"

"They are interesting…" Tevos replayed Shepard as she looked up at her with a small smile before look back down at the little girl.

"Janey! Thele you ale!" Courtney said excited as she ran up to Shepard and jumped towards her cousin, luckily for Jane, the little girl just threw herself at her good leg, and not to the other one, but still it hurt her a little bit.

"Hey there little one." Shepard smiled and looked down at Courtney as she ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Jane, Courtney's being mean and she doesn't let me touch the baby!" William complained as he went up to Jane, and began to tug on her sleeve, he was totally about to throw a tantrum. "I want to touch the baby! I want it! I want it!"

"Hey, hey, don't start crying." Jane was trying her best to stop the tantrum, but she had no clue how little kids worked out.

"BUT I WANT IT!" William shouted as he began to start crying, well not really, since no tears were coming, but he was being loud enough to hurt Shepard's ears.

Before the commander could say anything to stop the tantrum, Tevos stretched out her hand and placed her blue palm over the boy's little shoulder. "Hey, don't cry, you can touch now." Tevos smiled, and took William's small hand and finally placed it over her tummy. "You won't feel much though, the baby's still small."

William sniffed and looked at Tevos with his big blue eyes, before look down at Tevos belly and caresses it softly with his small palm. His sister, Sarah was right beside him with her palm on it as well, and then Courtney showed up quickly, getting in the middle of her siblings and placing her palm over Tevos belly too. Both triples seemed to finally relax, yet get slightly shy at the touch, of course they didn't felt anything, but they were still amazed at the idea a tiny person was growing inside her.

"So you didn't ate the baby?" Courtney asked.

"Of course not." Tevos laughed shaking her head slowly.

"So you won't eat us either?" William looked up at Tevos with a slight hope in his eyes.

"She is not going to eat anybody, guys." Shepard said as she stood behind the triples.

"But Lana says if we don't behave she will eat us like she ate her baby!" William pointed out.

This Lana person, was now stepping inside the kitchen, with a big belly, she was probably on her last month, and now it was just wait till it was time. "Oh yes I did, and you guys didn't behaved, or did you?"

"Courtney started! Eat her first!" William said as he stepped away from Tevos and grabbed his sister Courtney, putting her in front of him.

Shepard couldn't help but to chuckle as she looked at Lana, it was her other cousin, and she was the older sister of the triples. "You told them that?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I did! You try to control three of them when they all want one thing but they don't know how to share. And trust me, after this one, I will try my best to get pregnant once he is five, and then I will say I will eat him too so he can behave." Lana explained with a simple shrug as she walked up to a table where it had small cubes of cake, and she picked up one to eat.

"That's not normal…" Shepard mumbled.

Lana turned around to look at Tevos. "Honey, after that one, try your best to get Jane back under the covers and make another one, trust me, the all eating baby thing works."

Shepard blushed slightly when Lana spoke about getting Jane under the covers and make another child.

Tevos chuckled softly and looked up at Lana. "I will do my best."

Lana walked up to Shepard and patted her shoulder. "And you better do your best too. Make some pretty babies out there."

Shepard frowned slightly, trying to ignore her shyness. "You do know the baby is asari, right?"

"Of course I know, that's why I'm telling you to make your best, so you won't mess up with pretty genes asaris have." Lana laughed before pick up another cube of cake and eat it, then she walked up to her little siblings patting their backs gently. "Now let's go, little ones or else I will eat you all."

The triples yelped as they began to run away from Lana, and the woman simple followed them.

Shepard was left behind with an awkward atmosphere, alone with Tevos, or at least she thought…

"Dearie! Come on, you need to meet Uncle George, that man had never seen an asari before, at least not in person, we should scare him!" Aunt Sophie chuckled as she approached Tevos reaching out for the asari hands to tug her along.

Shepard simple looked up at Tevos with an apologetic look, and Tevos smiled with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Finally it was the end of the day, and all her family left back to their places, the only ones that stayed now was her, Tevos, her father and her mother. Shepard was sitting down on the couch, with her head tilted back, finally resting with her eyes closed and the walking cane on the ground over her feet. This was a tiring day for her, her and Tevos spent the morning travelling, then when they got here at lunch time and her family was basically harassing them the entire time, specially Tevos, she felt sorry for the asari when her aunt Sophie dragged her along to everywhere and feed her with almost everything she found on her way, still thinking that Tevos belly was too small.<p>

"Honey, you there?" Hannah asked as she stepped in the living room, trying to find her daughter, and then she saw her on the couch, probably taking a nap.

Shepard sighed before open her eyes and then bring her head forward, before look up at her mother with a small smile. "Yeah, need something?"

"I'm going to show you and Tevos your guys bedroom."

"Huh, I know where my bedroom is, you meant a guest room for Tevos?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow, totally forgetting that her mother did not know about this fake bond.

"Oh honey, you two don't need to be shy around us. Already pregnant, and going to marry, do you really think I'm going to put Tevos in a guest room?" Hannah chuckled.

Shepard gulped and cleared her throat, glad that her mother just took her words like that. "Alright, if its okay with you." Shepard forced a smile before lean her body forward and pick up the walking cane from the ground, press it against the ground and bring herself up with a small exhausted groan.

"Come on, the sooner you see what we did to the guest room the sooner you will be able to sleep on Tevos lap." Hannah grinned at her daughter, and wiggled her eyebrows in a hilarious way.

"Mother!" Shepard blushed, but she couldn't help but to chuckle a bit when her mother moved her eyebrows like that. Oh she had missed her mother's silly ways.

Hannah laughed before walk back up to the kitchen, where Tevos was sitting down on a chair across John, the both of them were having a conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but its time to show the ladies where they will sleep."

John looked up at his wife with a small smile. "Alright, you got rid of me for tonight, Tevos." John smirked.

"It was a lovely chat." Tevos smiled at John, before stand up from the chair and walk up to Hannah, and then she noticed Shepard behind her mother with a small blush over her cheeks, which made Tevos frown slightly not really understanding why Shepard's pale skin looked a bit pinkish now.

"Come on, ladies." Hannah patted Tevos shoulder and Jane's upperarm as she went upstairs, having the couple follow her behind.

Tevos knew that Shepard still had a big struggle with stairs, so she wrapped her arm around Shepard's and helped her up on going upstairs, Shepard simple smiled at her, even if she felt useless right now, she still liked Tevos help.

Whenever they arrived the guest room, Hannah open her arms. "Ta-dam!"

Shepard frowned slightly, this was not her room. "I thought we were going to be in my bedroom."

"Of course not, dear. Do you even remember the state you left your bedroom? Last time you were here, you were like, 15, right? I believe the all posters, pictures and weird stuff around explains what phase you went through that age." Hannah laughed.

Shepard blsuhed again, quickly clearling her throat. "Yeah, not a very good idea." She took another look around the bedroom, it was a large guest room that's for sure, there was a king sized bed, then furniture with a rustic touch, then a large window that had a beautiful towards the river, and it was more beautiful now since the sun was going down and it was bright orange now.

"Thought the same. Anyway, is it good enough for you girls?" Hannah asked, looking mostly at Tevos now, hoping the asari would feel comfortable.

"Its perfect." Tevos replayed, while Shepard simple nodded with a smile.

"Good, good! I will let you guys alone now and get all comfy." Hannah was about to leave till she remembered something. "Oh, Jane! Do you want me to bring you dinner?"

"No, mother. I still feel the spaghetti in my stomach."

"Alright, then good night, because I believe you are desiring to fall asleep." Hannah winked at Shepard before leave the guest room and close the door behind her.

Shepard simple shook her head with a smile before look at Tevos. "You don't want to eat anything?" She frowned know, finding it rather rude that her mother did not asked Tevos.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Your aunt spent the entire day feeding me, and I believe I tried things that I did not know that existed." Tevos chuckled a bit. Hannah had asked her what she wanted for dinner, but Tevos answered her the same thing she did now to Shepard.

"Oh, sorry about that. My aunt...well she's one of a kind, and since she doesn't know what asari pregnancy's really are, she thought you weren't feeding yourself that well." Shepard shrugged before walk up to the bed and when she was about to drop herself over the comfy bed, she noticed that their bags were already there, so she decided to just put on some pajamas. "I'm exhausted, so I will just put some pajamas and sleep. But don't make that stop you from exploring things around."

"Oh no, I'm exhausted too." Tevos said as she approached her bag that was on the other side of the bed, and got on her knees, before open it and look through some sleeping gown.

"Then we can watch some TV while we fall asleep." Shepard got on her knees as well as she found one pair of black boxer shorts, then a white tank-top, that would do, it was a warm day and she wasn't going to wear sweat pants and a hood.

"That would be lovely."

"I'll go change first, then the bathroom is all yours." Shepard got up with a bit of struggle but she did it, holding her clothes on her other hand she walked up to the bathroom so she could change.

Tevos simple stayed in the room, she knew Shepard would take a bit longer than usual to change, because raising her legs to remove the pants still hurt her a bit, so why not take this chance to just change and they would be done with it? Shrugging, she just began to remove her usual casual dress, and folded it, placing it back in her bag, removed her shoes, and then put on her night wine red gown.

After ten minutes Shepard finally stepped out of the bedroom, holding her clothes on her hand. "Bathroom is fre-" Before she finished her words, she took a look at Tevos that left her quickly speechless, there was Tevos with a sleeping gown, that stopped right in the middle of her thighs. The gown was not tight, but god damn, didn't she looked more beautiful than her usual tight dresses, she wears all the time, maybe its because she's showing more of her blue skin than usual, and Shepard found it extremely sexy.

"See something you like?" Tevos looked back at Shepard who was still stuck on her spot and looking up and down at Tevos like she was about to eat her. The asari was not dumb, so she knew what Shepard's action meant, that's why she was messing around with her now.

Shepard quickly cleared her throat and looked down. "Obviously you don't need the bathroom anymore." She mumbled under her breath before go back to her bag and just throw the clothes at it, not really bothering herself to fold it.

Tevos knew that Shepard was trying to put this subject apart, so she let it go, even tho it amused her how humans reacted about this. "You don't look so bad yourself." Tevos smirked at Shepard, as he looked up and down at the human, she looked sensual on her own way.

"Lets see if there's any movie playing." Shepard cleared her throat again and told her, as she finally sat down on the bed, getting her feet under the sheet, and then lean her back against the bedframe and pick up the remote, start zapping around, to try find the right channel, or a good movie.

Tevos kept her smirk before lay down on the bed, basically doing the same as Shepard, getting her feet under the sheets, and lean her back against the bedframe, as she looked at the TV, waiting for Shepard to stop at any channel.

"Look, a classic." Shepard stopped when she noticed the movie 'Titanic' playing.

"What is it about?" Tevos asked as she watched human people walking up to what seemed a large ship. It was odd the way those people dressed those days, but since Shepard said it was a classic, she figured the movie was about old ages or something.

"Oh its a no happy ending movie, but you still feel the need to watch it. I'm not going to spoil you the movie, but the main character is rich, and she falls in love for a so not rich young man." Shepard tried to explain a bit without spoiling anything, maybe Tevos would like the movie.

"I see." Tevos was sitll confused but she still watched.

"If you like romances you will like this one." Shepard told her with a small smile, before slowly lay her body down and get herself more comfortable on her pillow, she wasn't going to watch the entire movie, because she already knew how it was, but she would try her best to remain awake so if Tevos had any question she would answer.

**...**

Tevos spent almost four hours watching the movie, it was long, but interesting, and in the end, she was just crying. "But there's space for him!" Tevos complained maybe a little too loud.

Shepard quickly open her eyes, wondering what upset Tevos, and when she looked up at Tevos and saw her crying, she frowned, then looked back at the TV, and saw that the movie was finishing and Jack was dying. "Oh, already breaking your heart?" Shepard smiled softly, before lay her head back on the pillow and close her eyes slowly.

"I don't get it, everybody said the titanic was the strongest and best ship ever, and now it failed on the very first trip. Now they are freezing to death, and there's space for Jack to be with Rose!" Tevos complained as she sniffed, right now Jack just fell unconscious and Rose was trying to wake him up.

"Yeah, movie logic." Shepard mumbled, sleepy.

"Not only movie, they said this was a true story."

"Well, since it was s long ago, I believe mistakes on building it happen. Now a days that rarely happens." Shepard tried to say something that would make Tevos clam down.

"We both know that's not true, Shepard. Despite how much times we try, there will always be a single mistake, maybe not as much as before, but there will be one." Tevos sniffed again. "And he's dead."

Shepard smiled a bit before open her eyes again and look up at Tevos. "Imagine its just a movie." She stretched out her hand and placed it upon Tevos cheek, removing her tears with her thumbs.

"Its a hard thing to do now, after they remembered me again it was based on a true story." There was Tevos sniffing again, but this time looking down at Shepard.

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle at Tevos.

"Are you laughing at me?" Tevos frowned.

"I'm sorry. Its just, I've never thought the Asari Councilor would be like this after watching a sad romance." Shepard tried to hold her chuckle now.

"Well, I'm not cold as a stone, I have feelings, and this movie totally moved my feelings."

"Yeah, and your pregnancy hormones aren't helping as well, I believe." Shepard removed her hand from Tevos cheek, before poke her stomach softly.

Tevos shrinked a bit when Shepard touched her, and before the commander could think she hurt her, Tevos quickly spoke. "She moved."

"Really?" Shepard was a bit more awake now, and she wanted to touch Tevos belly again.

"Yes." Tevos smiled.

"May I?"

"Of course, dear." Tevos took Shepard's hand and placed it upon her belly. Of course the only person who felt the baby moving was Tevos, Shepard couldn't feel anything, since it was still early, but maybe next month she would start feeling the baby around. "You don't feel her moving tho, for now I'm the only one who can feel."

Shepard blushed a bit as she placed her palm over Tevos belly for the very first time, she caressed it softly and took a deep breath. Yes, she did not felt a thing, but it was still a warm feeling. "Then I cant wait to feel it." She mumbled.

Tevos simple smiled before start moving her body down and finally place her head over her pillow. Shepard still didn't removed the hand from her belly, so the asari just allowed the human and closed her eyes, turning herself on her side to face Shepard.

Shepard was still staring down at Tevos belly with her palm on it. After what felt like five minutes, she looked up at Tevos who now had her eyes closed and since her breathing was slower, she figured the asari was already asleep, so she decided to not bother her.

Jane simple kept her hand on Tevos belly and closed her eyes with a small smile upon her face and finally falling back asleep. - Maybe this was going to be a wonderful experience..

* * *

><p><strong>Ah done, casual chapter. I hope you guys liked this one - Next one might involve a hen party ;) and Shepard's old crew showing up(few members for now)<strong>

**Stick around!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEN PARTY FOR SHEPARD. - In this chapter Miranda, Jack, Kasumi, Ashley and Liara will show up to prepare this hen party for Shepard. (All Jack's idea, obviously) - There will be drunk/weird/funny/fuckedup moments and even sad ones.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Eyesex you<span>

The light from the sun passed through the curtains and hit Tevos eyelids, making her open them slowly. Luckily for Shepard, she had her back against the curtains so she wasn't being bothered by it. Yawning softly, Tevos rubbed her eye gently and when she was about to move around to lay on her back and not on her side, she felt a warmth feeling against her belly. Perking up an eyebrow the asari moved her hand down to her belly and when she was about to touch it, she felt Shepard's hand against her belly. Did the commander really spent the entire night like that? She remembered when she fell asleep, Shepard had her hand against her tummy, and now she wakes up and the both of them were still in the same position.

But, she won't complain, she actually likes it, and it kills the nostalgia her pregnancy is making her feel lately. Her partner...the one who was suppose to stay right by her side and raise their daughter, isn't around anymore, and she was getting too used on waking up and having another body by her side, so when that parent decided to disappear and don't take any responsibility, she felt shattered but never allowed herself to let such feelings bother her so much. Now having Shepard's body by her side in this morning is something very pleasant and comfortable, the asari couldn't help but to smile softly, and allow her fingertips caress the back of Shepard's hand softly. The human sigh happily, and Tevos wondered if she was awake or if that was a simple sleepy reflect. Deciding to not bother her sleep, Tevos slowly moved herself out from the bed and stood up, feeling the cold wooden ground against her feet, the cold still felt better here than on the metal ground.

Tevos dropped herself slowly on her knees and began to look through her bag and find some robe to wear in the morning, she knew if she stepped out of the bedroom with her silk gown, it wouldn't be so respectful, she has been studying more about humans, and wonder what is the right thing to do in your suppose parents-in-law house. When she found her dark robe, she put it on and wrapped the rope around her waist, or tried to, not wanting really to get to feel her tummy being suffocated, if that even made sense.

Now with the robe on, Tevos put on her slippers and stepped out from the bedroom, she wasn't sure where to go, but she was feeling hungry, so she decided to just go downstairs and go to the kitchen, for her surprise Hannah was already there preparing some pancakes and mumbling some song under her breath.

Hannah felt some footsteps behind her, looking over her shoulder; she noticed Tevos was already awake. "Ah, good morning, dear. Even though isn't it way too early for you to be up?" Hannah asked with a small smile, before put the finished pancakes on the plate.

"Good morning. I usually wake up at this hour to get ready and start working early." Tevos replayed with a smile as well and walked further into the kitchen. "Jane's still asleep."

"I figured. I still remember the days where she would wake up at midday." Hannah chuckled. "I'm surprised that she managed to get in the marine schedule."

Tevos chuckled as well and decided to sit down on a chair by the table. "She deserves rest now."

"Indeed, she does." Hannah replayed as she placed the plate with few pancakes on the table, and went to get other five plates. "She better enjoy this rest while she has, because when the baby comes, she will be head butting walls at the middle of the night."

"I will try my best and be the one to quickly get up whenever the little one cries at night."

"Nuh uh, dear. If I raised my daughter well, then she won't let you move a finger at night when the baby cries. Unless of course, you will breastfeed, that of course is something she can't do." Hannah shrugged with another chuckle, as she placed the five plates on the table. "So, you better fill those bottles before go to bed, and let Jane handle the rest." Hannah winked at Tevos.

Tevos looked up at the older human; a bit curious if this conversation was going to become one of her stories about the memories she has as Jane as little, which is something Tevos loves to listen. "I have wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind to answer."

Hannah perked up an eyebrow. "As long as I'm able to answer, I won't mind." The human smiled and went get cups now.

"Is Jane happy? About this?" Tevos gulped when she finished her words. Why was she asking this? Especially to the mother of her suppose future bondmate? It's just Tevos has been some questions running through her mind lately, and she doesn't really know what's the real answer.

"What do you mean? About your pregnancy? Or about getting married? Or about being a parent? Or about leaving the dangerous life for good and settle down?" Hannah answered Tevos with questions, which only left the asari more confused.

"She is going to drop her commander title?" It was the only question that caught more Tevos interest, for now.

"You thought she would still be in the alliance and take care of you and the little one?" Hannah placed the cups down on the table and went to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"I...I'm not really sure." Tevos frowned slightly. She knows Jane Shepard due her soldier skills.

"Dear, she knows her life will be still at danger even if the biggest threats are gone. She doesn't want to leave you two behind." Hannah told her with a smile before place the juice on the table as well.

Tevos simple looked down at the plate, not really sure if she would feel happy or conflicted about this. Isn't the alliance everything for Shepard? Her ship? Her guns? Her crewmates? The galaxy? The danger? Now she will leave everything behind because of Tevos and her daughter? This is all a fake arrangement, Shepard doesn't really need to leave what she adores the most behind.

Hannah noticed some mood change in Tevos, so she decided to calm down the asari. "I believe you are asking me this, because you saw us having a long conversation last night?"

Tevos cleared her throat and looked up at Hannah, snapping herself out of her thoughts. "I guess so, she seemed a bit uncomfortable while having the conversation with you, and I feared it had anything to do with our situation."

Hannah just shook her head with a small chuckle. "She was uncomfortable because that's how Jane is. She's never an open-book, especially when it's about her private love life. You don't have to worry about it, after our conversation she seemed more relieved, and she had that smile that cannot fool anybody at how happy she is about this. – Oh also, what she was more uncomfortable about is how she doesn't know a thing about babies, especially asari ones." Hannah chuckled again, remembering about her daughter's small panic.

Tevos listen to Hannah carefully and allowed herself to calm down thanks to the human's words. If this was all true, she couldn't help but to smile, and a chuckle escaped her lips when Hannah said Shepard was more nervous about how clueless she was about babies. "It's not that different, but I believe there are few different things."

"Yeah, don't worry; I will fill her pack with bunch of baby books and pregnancy ones as well, so she knows how to take care of you." Hannah winked at Tevos again and began to fill the cups with the orange juice and put three pancakes at each plate.

Tevos blushed slightly at Hannah's wink and her last words about how Shepard will know how to take care of her. "She has been doing fine so far." She mumbled.

"I hope so, or else she will get scolded." Hannah teased before clap her hands together. "Done, hope you like pancakes. You can pour honey, or put sugar, or cinnamon. Or sugar and cinnamon like Jane."

"I guess I will try the honey." Tevos smiled as she looked at the dark yellow liquid; there were no bees at Thessia or Citadel, so she was curious about this honey the bees made at earth. Pouring a bit over her pancakes, she took her fork and knife and finally tasted a bit of the pancake and the honey. The very moment she felt the wonderful taste, she moaned in pleasure. "This is delicious." Her baby seemed to like it as well.

"Thank you, dear. I will go wake up Jane." Hannah said exciting the kitchen and rushing her way upstairs to go get her daughter.

Tevos nodded and looked back down at her plate, she kept eating the pancakes, and she loved it. Then she tried the orange juice, enjoying the earth fruit as well. This baby was a fan for fruits and sweets.

"Good morning." Shepard's voice broke the silence in the kitchen as she yawned and scratched the back of her neck with her free hand, as the other one was holding the walking cane. She was still wearing the tank-top and the boxers with the robe covering her arms and her shoulder, but not closed.

Tevos looked over her shoulder with a small smile, she swallowed the food before speak. "Good morning, _hun._" Tevos decided to wear those pet names that humans often use to their lovers. She read this too on the extranet, hoping she was doing the right thing.

Shepard blushed slightly at Tevos words, but then smiled, walking up to the table, and place her palm softly over Tevos shoulder, giving a comfortable squeeze. She knew she had to keep this loving couple figure in front of her parents, so they would buy it. Her mother was excited about this marriage, but she knew when her daughter was lying.

"Jane, can you go take your father's breakfast outside? He's by the lake, fishing. I told him to come, but you know when he starts fishing, he will only stop when he at least has five fishes in his bucket." Hannah rolled her eyes with a smile, before place the fork and the knife over the plate, and the cup of juice in the plate as well. It was a large one, and her husband liked simple pancakes, with nothing else on them.

Jane removed her hand from Tevos shoulder and grabbed the plate, carefully to not drop anything. "Sure, that man sure does love fishing."

"Ah, I remember when you used to say 'Mommy! Daddy's kidnapping fishes! Do something, or else the fish's family will be sad!' You were horrified and demanding your father to drop the fishes back in the lake." Hannah laughed at such memory, and Tevos simple laughed as well, leaving Jane with a dark blush upon her cheeks, and embarrassed.

"Well, I was little!" It was the only excuse Jane could think at that moment, and before her mother could embarrass her any further, she decided to quickly exit the kitchen and go outside to give her father the breakfast.

When she reached the lake, that stayed right in front of the house, she walked up to her father who was sitting on his folding chair at the wooden dock. "Hey, dad. Got your breakfast." Jane called him out, as the older man simple nodded with the cap over his head.

"Gonna join me?" John smirked as he stretched out his hand to grab the plate, but while he done that, he handle the fishing cane to his daughter, so he could eat his food with his both hands, and let his daughter take care of the fishing task for few minutes.

"Do I have any choice?" Jane chuckled as she grabbed the cane after giving her father, his breakfast. Now she simple stood there, holding the cane and waiting for anything to happen, while her father began to eat.

"Do you remember your first boyfriend in here?" John asked out of nowhere.

Jane frowned, wondering where this conversation was going. "Yeah, when I was 15. Vacation adventure."

John chuckled. "Yeah, do you remember when I bothered him to come fishing with me?"

"Oh sure I do." Jane rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'm not going to molest Tevos to come fishing with me, sadly." John tilted his head to the side and simple shrugged.

Jane perked up an eyebrow and stared at him from the corner of her eye.

"That was my plan on having a talk with them. A serious talk, but I already had one with Tevos yesterday at the welcome party."

Jane with eyes wide open, gasped. "Oh my god, what did you do?" She knew how harsh her father could be when it was about the people she picked to date.

"Nothing, dear, nothing." John shook his head slowly. "I simple asked her what her intentions with my daughter were."

"Daaaaaad..." Jane huffed out.

"Hey, I need to know, okay? If I'm leaving my daughter behind, at least I want to know she will be with the right person."

Jane frowned, remembering once again about her father's illness. That was something she still had to accept better.

"I liked her answer though." John said looking up at the clear blue morning sky.

"Oh?" Jane asked, curious.

"Yeah. She said: "I'm going to marry your daughter, so we can be a happy proper family, and we will raise our daughter together and not let anything break us. I shall remain loyal to my oath at the wedding; I just read that recently about human weddings." She seems awful lost in our culture, Jane. She does know that promise doesn't always last forever, right?"

Jane chuckled and nodded her head. "What if ours last forever?" She asked, biting down on her lip.

"Then I will be happy for you two. What you both are doing is actually a brave thing."

"What do mean?"

"Jane, you are a human, she's an asari, and your unborn daughter is an asari too. Clearly your lifetime's timeline is different."

Jane sighed; people were really forcing her to keep remembering this. Tevos friend said the same thing that Jane wouldn't be able to witness their daughter's development till their matron stage, and that was true, and for some odd reason it hurt her, and yet she didn't even met the child.

"But I guess you get that from me. Being brave and go after what can be considered forbidden." John chuckled.

"Hum, some dirty secrets, dad?" Jane perked up an eyebrow, wondering what her father done back then.

"Oh no, I mean, maybe. You do know your mother was a rich high society girl, right? I was just the poor boy that sold cake."

"Yes, I know. But didn't you both met at the marine?"

"That's what we told you when you were little. But we met when her family used to visit my father's store and get some good cakes. It was like love at first sight, Jane. After that, we tried to sneak around so her parents wouldn't see us, and I must tell you, our first time was at that store's bathroom."

"DAD!" Jane gasped.

"What? It's true." John looked at her with a small frown.

"But I don't need to know that! Gosh, dad, don't be so prude."

"Jane, really? We didn't have any other place, so it had to be in there."

"Ugh, whatever, stop talking about that." Jane shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the image that was showing up in her brain.

"Alright, alright. Acting so virgin all off a sudden."

"DAD!" Jane gasped again.

"JANE!" John mocked her.

Jane simple shook her head looking at him, like she was scolding a little child.

"Don't look at me like that. You got Tevos pregnant, obviously not a virgin anymore." John frowned at her.

"I-...Asari's can get pregnant without s-..Intercourse."

"Yes, but it's not as pleasant as having sex."

"DAD, STOP IT!" Jane groaned in frustration, she felt like she was having a conversation with Aethyta.

"Geez, fine, fine." John shrugged it off and took a bite from his last pancake.

"I can't believe you wanted to have this conversation with me." Jane rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I was actually going to ask your intentions with Tevos too."

"What are you now? Her father too?"

"Yup, future father-in-law." John grinned wickedly at his daughter.

Jane threw her head back, quickly giving up on this.

"So, what are our intentions with her, Jane?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Jane..."

"No, dad."

"Jane, come on."

"No."

"Jane Elizabeth Shepard."

"Ugh, not that name."

"I think Elizabeth is a beautiful name."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"It's too...rich?"

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not, it just way too fancy."

"Stop changing subject!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Now tell me what your intentions with Tevos are?!"

"AUGH! Fine! I'm going to marry her, take care of her, raise our daughter, and be a happy family till the day I die!" Jane didn't even noticed she said "our daughter" and not "her daughter", of course she had to keep with the facade but when she said those words, she didn't even remembered this was all fake.

"No need to be dramatic." John perked up an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, I give up. I'm done." Jane was about to drop the cane if she didn't heard her father's laughter. "What's so funny?" She frowned slightly.

"Your blushing, Jane. You get so shy whenever I bring Tevos up." He tried to control his laugh.

Jane gulped as she felt her cheeks getting warmer; she didn't even realize she allowed herself to blush.

"I bet that asari is doing wanders behind those locked bedroom doors."

"DAD! SHE'S PREGNANT!" Jane gasped.

"Doesn't stop anybody." John shrugged.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Nope, she was not going to have this conversation again. Whatever went through her father's mind this morning, she was not going to deal with him now. She would understand if this was Aethyta's words, but her father's?! This was crazy. "Here, I'm going to eat my breakfast and try to have a normal day." Shepard said, handing him his fishing cane and just walking back into the house.

"Geeez...a person cant have a good conversation anymore..." John mumbled under his breath as he went back fishing.

* * *

><p>After the weird morning, Tevos asked Shepard if they could go for a walk through the small woods around the house, it looked interesting and Tevos wanted to try. Even though Shepard seemed a bit against the idea, because of Tevos pregnancy, she then accepted and now was walking around the trees with Tevos by her side, on a more comfortable outfit; she was wearing some leggings, and a sweater. It was weird seeing the asari councilor like that, but Shepard was different too, she was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with the symbol rolling stones on her shirt, Tevos asked her about to the logo, and Shepard told her it was one of her favourite twenty century bands, and the asari was amazed how such band could still remain powerful through many years even though the members were already all gone.<p>

"Well, it's a bit chilly today..." It was the only subject Shepard could bring up. But it was indeed a bit chilly, she was feeling a bit cold since she was only wearing the t-shirt, but it wasn't a cold she couldn't deal with.

"Do you want to go back and get a jacket?" Tevos asked as she tilted her head to the side and looked at Shepard. The asari didn't felt cold thanks to her sweater.

"Nah, it's okay." Shepard shrugged before press her lips together as they kept on walking. For some odd reason today was harder than usual to have a conversation with Tevos. Maybe because her father's words were still running through her mind.

Tevos nodded but she could feel the awkward atmosphere between them, and she wondered why. Did something happen to the human to make her feel this way? Or a mood swing? But mood swings wasn't Tevos job for now? Then Hannah's words ran through her mind again, and she couldn't help but ask Shepard the same she asked Hannah. She wanted to hear everything coming from the commander's mouth, just to be really sure. "Shepard, I-"

"Shit, cheerleader!" A voice could be heard, making Tevos and Shepard get their attentions on that. This voice sounded way too familiar.

"Jack, stop complaining."

Yup, way too familiar. Shepard mumbled 'come on' to Tevos, and took her hand gently in hers, just to be safe than sorry, then she just began to follow the voices.

"I believe you two lovesharks need to stop the complaining." This was another voice that Shepard knew too.

"Ashley, shut the fuck up! If we are going to discuss who the hell bangs more with their girlfriends, I guess I won you and Kasumi."

Ah, then that was Ashley, Jack, and Miranda, but...

"Ah, you wish! We just didn't tell you the all times at work."

"Kasumi , you kinky bitch."

"Guys, please.." This voice sounded more like a groan in frustration, one that Shepard knew as well.

"Yeah, guys please! Poor blue doesn't have a sex life, so let's not make her feel left out."

"Jack! That's absurd! I have a sex life!" Hum, why did Liara sounded so offended? Shepard frowned slightly as she kept walking, tugging Tevos along.

"Oh yeah? With who? That ugly prothean?"

"Jack, she's the only one who needs to enjoy...him."

"Shut it, cheerleader. So is it true, blue?"

"I think I saw somebody dancing with her last weekend when we went to Purgatory, and trust me it wasn't a prothean."

"Ashley! You promised!"

"Geez, calm down, girly. I didn't say anything special."

"Yeah, hun. You can't tell them that she's dating Vega."

"Kasumi!"

"Babe! Come on!"

"HA! You are banging the big guy, blue? Isn't too much for you and your...slim waist."

"Jack!"

"Geez, I'm sorry, cheerleader, but it's true. Where's our innocent blue now?"

"Aughr...this is my personal life."

"OH MY GOD. YOU ARE DATING VEGA?!" Now this was Shepard speaking, or gasping, or whatever she was really doing. She still held Tevos hand, and the asari councilor looked a bit confused as she looked at few familiar faces, she knew Ashley, Miranda, Jack and Liara, now the other one, that looked like a..an Asian human, right? Why the human race did had another races within? It was just confusing for Tevos.

Everybody looked at where this voice was coming and they saw their commander. "SHEPARD!" Jack, Ashley and Kasumi yelped in excitement.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow as she watched her friends. They seemed lost for some reason, maybe because Jack was carrying Miranda's stuff around and hers as well, but it was only a backpack. Ashley had two backpacks and a map on her hands, while Kasumi was...with her arms around Ashley's neck and sucking on her cheek, or whatever she was really doing. Liara's blue skin was pinkish, and clearly the asari was embarrassed by something.

"We are here for you, of course!" Ashley said with a big smile.

"Yes, Shepard. We decided to pay you a visit." Miranda spoke.

"Yeah, we missed our Sheppy." Kasumi's turn.

Liara nodded, not daring herself to speak, maybe if she didn't say a word, people would drop her private sex life.

"Nah, we are just going to throw you a hen party." Jack was the only one brutally honest.

"A hen party?" Shepard and Tevos spoke at the same time.

The asari councilor was hard to not look at, since she looked...less formal, way less formal, and her belly looked a bit bigger since last month.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about few strippers and shit, alcohol of course. Then you will drink shots from their bellybutton, because clearly that's why they have it. – Tonight you are going to get drunk and kicking Shepard, say goodbye to your single life and stuff." Jack answered, and even moved her hands around while explaining what they were going to do. She seemed awful excited about this.

"Jack, she's not going to cheat on her bride. They aren't still married, and you already want to ruin them." Miranda frowned at Jack.

"Aww, come on! This is like her LAST CHANCE to sleep with a hooker without having to hide."

"Jack!" Miranda scolded her.

"Geez, tattoos. Shepard's a big woman now, got the asari councilor knocked up, if I may say..." Ashley looked at Tevos, who simple looked confused at her; she wasn't familiar with that human term. "She can't go through those wild adventures anymore. I guess it would be okay if she didn't had a unborn child coming."

"Seriously, hun?" Kasumi looked at Ashley, with her both eyebrows raised, clearly not amused with such words. Yes, the thief wasn't wearing her hood, and yes she was dating Ashley.

"Wait, wait, wait. You two are together?" Shepard looked confused at Kasumi and Ashley, who simple nodded at her, and then Shepard's eyes landed on Liara. "You are dating Vega?" Liara simple blushed again and looked down, but still slightly nodded. Then Shepard's eyes landed on Miranda and Jack. "You guys don't have any news either? Like got pregnant too? Married?"

"Hell no!" Jack sounded offended.

"Ah, about that. I now remembered what I wanted to tell you, Jack. I'm actually-"

"Oh hell no! Nah uh! I'M OUT." Jack's kicked the bags away and began to walk away in a different direction. "Peoplegettingpregnantalloffsuddenpfffttoomanyhormonalshit. Shecan'tevengetpregnantwithme-." Now Jack realized something, she quickly gasped and looked at Miranda. "YOU CHEATED ON ME?!"

"What are you talking about?" Miranda perked up an eyebrow, looking at Jack.

Jack walked back up at Miranda with a frown. "I can't get you pregnant! So how did you got preggo!?"

Tevos was about to ask why, but then she remembered human females couldn't get each other pregnant, which she actually found it a bit sad.

"Jack, I-"

"No, let me guess, it was with that fucker back at the C-sec offices?"

"Jack-"

"Oh wait, that shithead at the Purgatory?"

"Ja-"

"OR OR. EVERY FUCKING GUY THAT EYESEX'S YOU WHEREVER YOU ARE."

"JACK! I'm NOT pregnant!" Miranda yelled, clearly getting tired of this nonsense.

"No, Miranda I-!...You are not?" Jack finally calmed down.

"No, I'm not. I was going to tell that I'm actually going to let you wear a suit for our wedding."

"Oh...okay...good..." Jack looked down at her feet, a bit embarrassed.

"Sooooooooo...is this a yes for the married part?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow and looked at the two of them. This all argument, when she asked a simple question.

"Yes, but it will take awhile till then." Miranda answered as she picked one of her five bags.

"Ah, lovely." Shepard pressed her lips together, not really sure what to say around Jack now. She completely forgot this entire time she has been holding hands with the asari councilor, and Tevos was squeezing her hand as well.

"Well, this was a pleasant meeting." Tevos voice broke the awkward silence.

"Nice to see you again, Councilor." Liara bowed slightly, and everybody else basically done the same, even Jack.

"Let's not be formal here. No more in Citadel and free off duty. Just call me Tevos." Tevos shook her hand, like trying to stop everybody's bow.

"Or Mrs. Shepard." Ashley mumbled, and Kasumi giggled.

Shepard heard that mumble, so she gulped slightly and tried to hide the blush that was showing up on her face.

"Soon." Tevos chuckled and caressed the back of Shepard's hand with her blue thumb.

"Anyway, we are lost. We are trying to get to the Lighters Hotel, but this is all a mess and I already flipped the map too many times, so I don't know where we are." Ashley complained as she looked down at the map.

"I knew we should leave the map on blue hands." Jack hissed.

"She's an asari! She isn't familiar with earth." Ashley countered back.

"She's a fucking scientist! She probably can make her little brain work and get us out of here!" Jack hissed back.

"Well, why don't you try then?!" Ashley threw the map against Jack's face.

Jack gasped and was about to walk up to Ashley, if she didn't felt a biotic shield around her, it was Miranda holding her back. "You two, behave."

Liara facepalmed herself and Kasumi was just watching everything, very interested.

"Guys, guys...I know where the hotel is, but you are closer to my home, so why don't we go drink some hot chocolate, do some catch up and then I will drop you all at that hotel." Shepard said trying to make everybody calm down, she didn't wanted to know how long they have been lost.

"Yeah, hot chocolate with a drop of vodka sounds good." Jack huffed out as she picked up Miranda's bags.

"Ew, Jack." Kasumi perked up an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird, Jack." Ashley agreed.

"You drink coffee with vodka!" Jack shouted.

"That's different." Ashley defended herself.

"UGH! I'm not going to do this again." Jack mumbled, trying to hold back her tongue, since she could already feel Miranda's deadly glare on her.

Liara sighed out as she picked up her two bags and stepped forward.

Shepard simple shook her head, and began to walk, tugging Tevos along with her, still. This was going to be a long day, especially if Jack was going to throw her that hen party she was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>It was getting too big, so I had to stop right here. – Next one will be definitely the hen party! xD<strong>

**Stick around!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So as promised this chapter is the hen party. There will be a surprise in this chapter, some OC will show up and reveal a bit more of Shepard's past before the marine.**

* * *

><p><strong>-There's two reviews talking about Shepard's weight, and I'm sorry for that mistake. I'm not well informed about lbs, since I use kgs, I probably picked the wrong site to help me out here. So Shepard now is probably between her 170lbs and 180lbs(She doesn't have the soldier body structure anymore) – Once again sorry for this mistake.<strong>

**-Also, there's a review interested about Ashley/Kasumi pairing, and I will do the favour and type a bit of those two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Well, that escalated quickly<span>

**Shepard's Vacation Mansion**

"This is wonderful, Mrs. Shepard, thank you very much." Miranda spoke as she had her hand slowly wrapped around the cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, your man has some awesome scotch." Jack commented, and instead of hot chocolate she had a glass of old wonderful whiskey.

Miranda looked at Jack, like warning her to watch her tongue. Even if her girlfriend didn't cursed, its better be safe than sorry.

Hannah simple gave them both a smile before refill Tevos cup. It was on that moment that Shepard entered the kitchen again, with Liara by her side; the two of them went to have a personal chat alone. Mostly because Liara wanted to know about Shepard's real health state, and not what she says to not worry anybody. However, it seems Tevos beat her to it, and actually has the all medical records of Shepard and whatever the doctors have to say about Shepard, they first tell the councilor and then Shepard. The commander isn't dumb, she knows Tevos is doing that, but she doesn't mind. "Where's Ashley and Kasumi?"

"Oh, they are with your father, fishing. Your friend, Kasumi wanted to get fish for some sushi, and your other friend seems to enjoy fishing, so they both went to help out your father." Hannah replayed as she took another cup and fill it with hot chocolate, handing it to Liara, and the asari smiled at her, and took the hot chocolate, grateful.

"Really? Why I'm not surprised?" Shepard chuckled lightly before hit the walking cane against the ground softly.

"Hey, Shep. Time to talk about your hen party, let's go." Jack quickly stood up from the chair and walked up to Shepard. She dropped her arm around the commander's neck and began to lead her to another room in this house.

"I'm still wondering what a hen party is." Tevos asked looking at Miranda, the raven haired woman probably knew. She was a human, or a clone, or whatever she really was, but she was a smart person, and she knew about this human cultures.

"My little Jane is going to have a hen party?!" Hannah almost yelped in excitement before place the hot chocolate down.

"I'm afraid if I explain it, I might say something I shouldn't, so I will just show you a video." Miranda replayed before look through her omni-tool for a human hen party, but she put a hen party for men, because well, Shepard was with an asari, and even if they say they have no gender, they are considered female for the rest of the galaxy. – When Miranda found one, her omni-tool began to display the video, and they could see drunken men having fun with strippers.

Tevos frowned slightly as she tried her best to understand what was really happening in that video. It was dark, and they looked like they were at Purgatory, then there were human female strippers, who were rubbing themselves against the men, kissing, maybe taking too much advantage of them, then there was money flying around, then alcohol, then something to do with bellybuttons like Jack said before. In the end, it was a big mess but enough to let Tevos understand. "That's the party jack is planning for Shepard?"

Miranda cleared her throat and looked at Hannah then at Liara, wondering if Tevos would be bad about this. "I believe so. I told Jack no, but she's way too stubborn. – The party is basically a farewell to your single life."

"I see." Tevos was still very confused about the video, but she was trying her best to understand.

"Councilor-...Tevos, what happen in that video doesn't properly mean that will happen at this hen party Jack's planning for Shepard. I believe our commander is mature enough to know her boundaries." Miranda wasn't sure if Tevos was upset, but if she was, she would try her best to calm down the asari councilor, and not create any unnecessary drama for the pregnant asari.

"That's good. I mean, the party is something good for Shepard, she will loosen up a bit and spend time with her friends, and just have fun. She really needs this to relax, she seems very tense lately." Tevos simple shrugged with a small smile.

"Does this not bother you?" Liara asked, perking up one of her tattooed eyebrows.

"No. Should I?" Tevos was now concerned if she should be worried about this as a proper fiancé, she didn't wanted to blow up their plan.

"Of course not, dear! It's just one night, and Jane's already a big person to know what is right to do and what is wrong." Hannah revealed a big smile before place her palms over Tevos shoulders, rubbing them softly for a second.

"Yeah, it's just a party, no big deal." Miranda shrugged putting a smile on her face as well, before take a sip from her hot chocolate and try ignore this subject.

"Indeed, plus I won't go to that party. I'd rather spend time at the hotel, relaxed, and not involve myself in such big crows." Liara commented.

"I won't go either. I really don't want to see what messed up plans Jack has for tonight." Miranda rolled her eyes, already picturing the all weird things Jack would do, and also she didn't wanted to see Jack's eyes watching another stripper, even though it can be very tempting.

"Oh! Then about what you two spend the evening here, with me, John, Tevos, and the others as well if they want. – We could just do some gossip about babies, or the wedding, or or or, I can show you big albums of Jane as a baby." Hannah was way too excited, it's not every day she can reveal her girly side and have somebody else to share it with.

Miranda and Liara looked at each other, not really sure what to say, but Tevos was the first one who spoke. "That would be a lovely way to spend the evening." Tevos finished her words with a small smile; she couldn't wait to see pictures of Shepard as a baby.

"We don't want to be a burden." Miranda didn't minded to accept the offer, but she doesn't want to bother anything.

"Oh please, darling, if you were a burden I wouldn't even bring this up." Hannah frowned slightly before show her grin and then look at Liara. "Please?" Then her eyes landed on Miranda.

Miranda and Liara looked at each other once again, but now they had the final answer. "Alright." Miranda replayed with a smile.

"Wonderful!"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside – Fishing<strong>

"Ah, you got it hun!" Kasumi yelped in excitement, before throw her arms around Ashley's neck and give her a strong peck on the cheek.

Ashley pulled the cane back and watched the fish slowly jumping against the wooden dock under her feet. "It was about damn time." Ashley commented as she smiled at Kasumi's kiss.

"Well aint it a beauty. I have been here for four hours, and I only got two." John commented as he was still sitting on his folding chair with the fishing cane on his hands, waiting for another fish to be his next prey.

"Only the best, Mr. Shepard." Ashley joked around before pick up the fish and drop it inside the bucket full of water.

"Hum, indeed the best." Kasumi mumbled with a seductive tone, before pass her palm slowly over Ashley's ass and when she was about to give it a quick squeeze, Ashley slapped her hand away, like a warning to behave herself in front of Shepard's father.

"I think I'm going to take the boat now. You two can stay here and try out your luck, I will go further in the lake and see if there's more dinner out there." John joked before push himself up from his folding chair and groan a bit when he felt his bones cracking. He pulled back his fishing cane and then jumped down at the small wooden boat that was right besides them over the river. He began to untie it and then pressed his palms against the docks and pushed himself, so the boat could move slightly away from it, and then he simple began to row away.

Ashley and Kasumi were quiet, but when John wasn't so closer to them or even looking at them, they quickly raced to his folding chair, and Ashley won. She sat down first, but that didn't stopped Kasumi from sitting, so she basically dropped her body over Ashley's lap. "Oufff!" Ashley huffed out at the sudden weight on her.

"Heavy, heavy, heavy." Ashley mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, right. You don't complain when I'm riding your new toy." Kasumi mocked her girlfriend before look through her omni-tool.

"That's different." Ashley made an innocent expression before move her arms around Kasumi's waist, so she would rest her elbows over the asian woman's legs and still hold her fishing cane.

"Of course it is." Kasumi rolled her eyes, before turn her head to face Ashley, leaning in to give her a kiss, but Ashley pressed her lips together and brought them inside her mouth, so Kasumi wouldn't be able to kiss them. "I will bite you." Kasumi warned as she tried to grab Ashley's chin, but the other woman could put up a good night.

"Nuh uh." She groaned, as she kept her lips closed and began to move her head around, so Kasumi wouldn't even be able to get those perfect white sharp teeth on her.

"Stop!" Kasumi giggled and then she was finally able to bite down on Ashley's cheek, hard, which made the brunette gasp in pain.

"Ow! You are so mean." Ashley pouted slightly with her left eye half closed, because that's the side Kasumi decided to bit. Ashley hated this bites on the cheek, it hurt, and Kasumi used to do it all the time when she wanted something that Ashley wouldn't give her.

"Love you too." With her fingers still grabbing Ashley's chin, Kasumi leaned in and locked her lips with hers, giving her a passionate loving kiss.

Ashley was about to complain till she felt Kasumi's lips on hers, so she quickly melted in that kiss and began to kiss back as well. – It was still weird for her knowing she was with a woman, Kasumi was her first, well at least her woman first, plus Kasumi was and is the most famous galactic thief out there. Also her family wasn't so pleased with her choice, but they are learning to accept it, because there's no way Kasumi will leave Ashley's side, at least not so soon.

Kasumi groaned in pleasure when she felt Ashley's tongue in her mouth, so she simple began to play with it by using her own tongue. She had to admit she wasn't excepting this, well the tongue yes, but not the all relationship thing. This all happen in a drunken poker game that the old crew decided to do to remember the old times, and one thing lead to another and the next day she woke up in Ashley's bed. After a very awkward morning, or a day, or even a month, they learned to accept it, and now they are dating, and Kasumi is actually very pleased.

Ashley figured if she didn't stopped the kiss right now this would lead to another thing, and even if nobody was around them, they were just in front of the house and if somebody looked through the window they could very well see them. "Behave yourself." Ashley mumbled into the kiss, and then finally broke it, gasping a bit for air and calming down her hormones.

"I will try, but when we get to the towel, I don't promise anything." Kasumi grinned at Ashley while passing her thumb over her lower lip.

"Oh, you will have to wait awhile then, because I'm going to that hen party." Ashley put that innocent expression again and looked over Kasumi's shoulder to see the lake.

"You what? Then I'm coming with you."

"Nuh uh."

"Why not?"

"Because then I won't be able to look at the other strippers without feeling bad."

"Excuse me?!" Kasumi gasped like she was feeling offended.

"Kidding, babe. You know I would look without feeling bad." Ashley joked.

"You are a pervert." Kasumi slapped Ashley's shoulder, and was about to bite her cheek again, if the marine woman didn't moved.

"Easy there! It's just a hen party, nothing will happen between me and the strippers but some eyesex. Nothing for you to worry about." Ashley laughed while moving her head away from Kasumi's teeth.

"Hmpf, then I will spend the night with a perfect woman human, and a beautiful innocent nerdy asari."

"Yeah, right. There's no way Miranda will let you look at her hungrily more than two times. Plus, Liara isn't innocent anymore, and she's not interested in your kind." Ashley wiggled her eyebrows in a mocking manner.

"How do you know?"

"Well, she's with Vega or something, so perhaps she's into other fruit?"

"Fruit?!" Kasumi snorted at her girlfriend's choice of words before shake her head slowly. "You do know asari's don't care or pay attention to that, right?"

"Oh yeah, how do you know?"

"Perhaps I already tried." Kasumi looked up innocently.

Ashley simple frowned at this and now began to wonder something. "Was it better than me?"

"I wouldn't say better, but they didn't ask me very five seconds what they should do next in our first time."

"What?! They?! And in my defence I did not asked you those things in our first time."

"Fine, our first SOBER time."

"Whatever, don't change subject. How many were there?"

"As many as times you will get laid tonight at your hen party." Kasumi smiled. Ashley opened her mouth, but Kasumi quickly spoke. "Choose your words wisely, Ash..."

"None?" Ashley grinned with a hopeful expression.

"Oh good girl." Kasumi patted Ashley's head before chuckle and peck her lover's lips.

"I will still be waiting for my reward tonight."

* * *

><p>"You sure you are going to be okay?" Shepard was standing at the front door, waiting for Jack to come down from the bathroom, and Ashley from...leaving Kasumi's side. It was already time to leave for that hen party.<p>

"Of course, your friends company will do me good." Tevos replayed with a small smile as she stood in front Shepard.

"Yeah, I know that. But are you okay with this all hen party? I mean...of course you are okay, there's no need for you to be okay. Ugh-whatever, anyway, if you need anything just call." Shepard was rambling so she decided to ignore her first words and go straight to the point.

"Shepard, don't worry about me. Just go have fun with your friends, you need it." Tevos placed her palm over Shepard's shoulder and gave a quick squeeze.

"I'm ready! Let's go bride, we have bottles to empty." Jack said excited as she basically went downstairs jumping. When she was at the door, she grabbed Shepard's wrist and was about to tug her outside, if Miranda didn't spoke.

"Jack, let the ladies give each other a proper goodbye." Miranda frowned at Jack with her arms in front of her chest. _And_ _I want my goodbye kiss too..._ She thought, and her eyes clearly showed her thoughts as well.

"Huff, fine." Jack rolled her eyes and left Shepard's wrist. She walked up to Miranda and gave her a strong peck on the lips before pull her head back and walk back at the door.

Shepard simple looked at everybody confused, wondering if they were waiting for her to do something.

"Hurry up, Shepard. I don't have the entire night." Jack complained.

"Oh- right, okay.." Shepard frowned slightly before lean towards Tevos and peck her cheek.

"Oh come on! What a pooty party! Give her a real kiss, commander!" Ashley joked, but she was dying to see this, for some reason the commander refused to show much affection towards Tevos around everybody else.

"Yeah, Sheppy. If you don't, then I will go do it." Kasumi even stepped forward, but Ashley quickly pinched her girlfriend's butt to calm her down her hormones, or whatever she was about to do.

"You guys can try whatever you want. She gets all embarrassed when we talk about Tevos around her. Asking for a kiss of those two is like asking for Jesus to bring us scotch." John commented, the man was sneaky, nobody knew he was there till he spoke.

"Dad...please." Jane rolled her eyes and allowed an exhausted sigh escape her lips; she hoped her father wouldn't start with those embarrassing conversations again.

"Come on, Janey. I promise I won't take a picture." Hannah raised her both hands as she grinned at her daughter.

"Guys! You all need to calm down and sto-" Then all that was heard next was cheering. Why? Because Tevos ended the all "argument" by kissing Shepard.

Tevos gripped on Shepard's shirt collar and held her closer to her head, as she locked her lips against the human's. The only thing that kept them from being closer was her pregnancy bump.

Shepard was pretty much speechless, but she allowed herself to relax and actually enjoy the kiss. Who knew the councilor was a good kisser, and all she was doing was just having her lips against hers.

Tevos soon broke the kiss and open her eyes slowly looking into Shepard's with a small smile. "Now you should go, _hun_." There she was, using that pet name again.

Shepard had a pinkish blush upon her cheeks, and when she realized what really happen, she quickly cleared her throat and turned around, leaving the house without saying anything.

"Damn, the councilor already has her by the leash." Jack commented before walk out as well, but not without grabbing Ashley's arm and drag her out too. It seems everybody had the love flu, like seriously, keep your hands off your lover for awhile, it won't hurt. But who is Jack to judge? She has a hard time keeping her hands off Miranda; she's only being able to do this, because she can't wait to get super drunk tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hen Party – Some club<strong>

Ah, finally, Jack was in heaven, bunch of wild people jumping and thinking their dancing, few strippers showing off their skills, some good alcohol already in her, and another beer on her hand. Now this, is what she calls some very well spent vacations, and knowing after this she will go back to the hotel and have Miranda on the bed waiting for her, is just like a big bonus, but the cheerleader probably won't let that happen, because she hates when Jack's drunk and when she's sober, she only accepts the drunk Jack if she's drunk as well. Its lame, that's what Jack always, thinks.

When they got here the first thing Jack done was threaten somebody to leave the perfect table she found in this place so she could stay there, and those people who were weak and very drunk humans tried to put up a fight with Jack, but she didn't even had to lift a fist, because one of them recognized Shepard and was happy to give his table to the saviour of the galaxy. Then Ashley went get drinks, but they also noticed Shepard was with her, so the drinks were on the house. PLUS, they basically had three private strippers for them; they were putting up their show right over their large table.

"Damn, Shepard, I need to bring out more times." Jack laughed as she took a big sip from her beer and watched one of the strippers, they even tried to place their palms on her, but she slapped their hands away, remembering them the no touch rule was also for her.

"Enjoy it while you have it, Jack." Shepard replayed with a chuckle, the commander was more relaxed than before, at first she didn't even wanted to step inside, but now with three beers in her, she's feeling more warm and happy.

"Guys, guys, guys! We should do a bet! Let's bet some money against those guys right there and see who drinks more." Ashley threw this idea up. She just wanted to get more drunk.

"That's a fucking amazing good idea, Ash! Let's go. I bet those fuckers won't win against me." Jack hit her palms against the table and stood up from her seat, already going to a table that had another three guys.

"I have wonderful ideas!" Ashley giggled before walk after Jack.

"Wait for me!" Shepard gasped and placed her beer over the table before push herself up from her seat and go after Jack and Ashley.

"Hey, you three pussies. What you think about going in a drinking contest against us. The winner has to pay the drinks for the rest of the night!" Jack wasn't going to give money to them, but she would use her money to buy drinks.

"Pffft-ha! Like a bunch of girls can win us? Let's go tattats." The ginger guy said already stumbling over the chairs and he only didn't fall because he held himself up against the table.

"Oh bitch's gonna get it~!" Ashley said with a singing tone.

"Rick?" Shepard gasped as she rubbed her eyes wondering if she was seeing things right.

"Huh? Jane! Damn ya, look at chu, all blurry and stuff. Long time no see, huh?" This was the ginger guy speaking.

"Way too long, man!" Shepard laughed.

"You two know each other?" Jack perked up an eyebrow, or at least tried to.

"Of course! We are like childhood friends!" Shepard kept her laugh and gave a strong pat against her friend's back.

Rick gasped at the strong hit from Shepard, but then just laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Or like you fucked-my-girlfriend friends."

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh..." There was Ashley with that singing tone again.

"Damn, man. That's the past, plus you are the one who fucked my girlfriend." Shepard spoke.

"Shit's about to go down...~" Ashley...

"Whatever, she's gone now." Rick shrugged before throw another shot inside him.

"Yeah she's- What? She's gone? What do you mean gone?" Shepard was now trying her best to keep her serious face.

"Dead, Jane. Poof, gone." Rick burped at the end of his words.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Ashley said looking at them with a boring expression now.

"I-...let's go outside." Shepard frowned slightly and grabbed Rick's arm before start dragging him out of this place.

"Sooo, ladies, I heard about some drinking contest, still on?" The other guy in the group spoke, while the other one was trying to hold his head up without hitting it against the table.

"Hell yeah!"

**...**

"What the hell happen?" Shepard asked as she stood outside on the back of the building.

"She died in a shuttle accident." Rick simple shrugged as he held his back against the dirty wall.

"That's impossible, she is the best driver I hav- had ever seen. – Unless it was the other shuttles fault."

"Nope."

"Then who the hell was driving with her?"

"..."

"Rick, who the hell was driving with her?"

"...tsk." Rick mumbled before push himself away from the wall, but then his back hit the wall again, this time with more force.

It was Shepard, she had her arm pressed against Rick's neck, holding him there. "Who. Was. It?"

Rick looked at Shepard with a frown and his teeth clenched but he refused to answer.

Then it hit her. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Not my fault."

"How?! How wasn't your fault?! You were the bastard drunk guy the entire time! You probably got yourself drunk into that shuttle and drove her to death!" Shepard snapped but she wasn't going to hit him, she removed herself from him, so the desire to beat him up would be less.

"Shut the fuck up, Jane! You don't know shit! You weren't there!"

"Of course, I wasn't there! She dumped me, remember?! She dumped me for a trash like you!"

That was Rick's limits, the very time Shepard finished her words, he threw a fist, landing it perfectly against her left cheek, making the commander fall on the ground against such force, and probably because she loosed her balance more easily because of her leg and the alcohol in her.

"You bastard..." Shepard groaned in pain, as she felt her cheek hurting like hell, and she was already feeling dizzy. She pressed the walking cane against the ground and slowly began to push herself up from the ground, but Rick kicked the cane, making Shepard fall forward and that's when he kicked her chin. "Aurgh!" She gasped in pain, louder this time.

"You shut up! You know nothing about me!" Rick shouted at her, but this time, Shepard wouldn't be his punching bag, she threw the cane against him, making it hit his face, breaking his nose. She still had a damn good aim.

Shepard was able to push herself up from the ground without the cane, and she walked up to Rick, in her stumbling way, because of her leg.

Rick raged and ran up to her, but she quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm back, placing it against his back and slowly bring it up closer to his neck, they could already hear a cracking noise. "Ah! Stop, stop, stop!"

Shepard was always the good girl, but something made her snap, and she actually wanted to break this guys arm. "Where is she now?"

"Fuck you, I won't tell you anything!"

She pulled her arm a little up. "Where is she?!"

"Aurgh! At our local cemetery, now let me go bitch!"

Shepard just threw him away and spit him blood, thanks to the kick on her chin, she bit a bit of her tongue and now it was bleeding. She didn't say anything else, she went to get her walking cane, and then just began to walk away, spitting blood again to the ground.

Rick just fell back on the ground and took a deep breath while holding his arm closer to him, ugh it hurt like a bitch, but thank god it wasn't broken. However, he really was feeling sleepy now, and the alcohol was hitting harder now after moving so much with this little fight.

So he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Shepard's Vacation Mansion<strong>

"Oh my goddess. She was so beautiful." Tevos said with a big smile as she looked at the photograph album over Hannah's lap, they could see pictures of Shepard as a little baby and toddler.

"I want one of those pictures to use it against Shepard some time." Kasumi chuckled as she stood behind the couch, peeking over Hannah's shoulder to look at the pictures.

"She was indeed a gorgeous baby." Liara commented as she was right besides Kasumi.

"Well sh-" Miranda was about to say something, but then her omni-tool began to vibrate and when she noticed, there was a call from Jack, so she just picked it up, not bothering herself to go away since this call probably involved Shepard as well. "Having fun, Jack?"

"_Shit cheerleader! I-, in fact I was having fun, but not now. Tell the councilor to cover her ears!"_

Miranda frowned slightly and then looked at Tevos, the asari didn't had ears at least they weren't outside their heads like humans.

Tevos just shook her head at Miranda, wondering if the human was staring at her because she wanted her to cover her ears.

"What's the matter, Jack?"

"_Well you see, first of all it was none of my freaking fault. I was just try- ASH LEAVE THE POOR DOG ALONE"_

Kasumi chuckled as she was getting more interested on the call.

"_Anyway, we found some guys in here, and Ash said we should go in a drinking contest with them. IT WAS ALL ASH'S IDEA. But when we got closer to them, it seems Shepard knew one of the guys, and then there was comments about banging ex-girlfriends or something, I don't fucking know, but then he said something about she's dead, or whatever, and Shepard took him outside."_

"What happened next, Jack?"

"_Obviously me and Ash done the drinking contest with the other two guys and guess what?! We won! Drinks on the house! Well they already were because everybody kissed Shepard's boots."_

"Jack, did you just called me for that?"

"_No, no, wait! Well after winning, we went outside to check on Shepard, but she isn't here! We only found the guy beaten up and passed out on the ground. Ashley woke him up and he just cursed Shepard before walk away. – Shit, cheerleader, we lost Shepard. We lost a drunk crippled probably beaten up Shepard, in this damn confusing city!"_

Tevos seemed to be breathless on that very moment, and so was Hannah.

"Jack, calm down, the councilor and Shepard's mother are here."

"_Ugh, what?! I told you to cover their ears! Anyway, we need to find her, Miranda! She's pro- hang on a sec, I got another a call.." *END CALL*_

"Jack? Jack?! Damn this woman is impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED... <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter Shepard had her hen party with a not so good end. Jack called Miranda freaking out because she didn't found Shepard, and then she ended her call with Miranda without any further notice. – Let's see how things go so far.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.(This story has no beta, so if anybody is interested on being the beta of this story, just pm me.)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Carmen<span>

* * *

><p>"<em>No, no, wait! Well after winning, we went outside to check on Shepard, but she isn't here! We only found the guy beaten up and passed out on the ground. Ashley woke him up and he just cursed Shepard before walk away. – Shit, cheerleader, we lost Shepard. We lost a drunk crippled probably beaten up Shepard, in this damn confusing city!"<em>

_Tevos seemed to be breathless on that very moment, and so was Hannah._

"_Jack, calm down, the councilor and Shepard's mother are here."_

"_Ugh, what?! I told you to cover their ears! Anyway, we need to find her, Miranda! She's pro- hang on a sec, I got another a call.." *END CALL*_

"_Jack? Jack?! Damn this woman is impossible."_

* * *

><p><strong>Shepard's Vacation Mansion<strong>

"Shouldn't we be looking for Shepard?" Tevos asked as she sat on Hannah's right side.

"I'm not quite sure." Miranda replayed as she sat on Hannah's left side.

"Hum, do you think she's in danger or something?" Kasumi questioned, she was behind the couch.

"Perhaps not. I don't believe there would be any threat here to take down the great Commander Shepard." Liara said her opinion, she was besides Kasumi. She knows very well her best friend, plus she wanted to calm down the councilor.

"Yes, Jane can take care of herself but still-" Hannah was about to say something, till she felt her omni-tool vibrating. "Excuse me.." She mumbled and placed the photo album over Miranda's legs before pull herself up from the couch and take five steps away from them, before look through her omni-tool and see that she had a voice text from her daughter. "It's from Shepard." Everybody snapped their head towards Hannah, waiting for her to show them what did she had, and when Hannah pressed the button, soon Shepard's voice sounded around the living room, the voice sounded rather tired, perhaps a bit shaky?

"_Hey mom, I'm just sending you this to let you know I'm fine. I believe by now Jack's freaking out because she can't find me, or basically passed out before notice my absence. – Anyway don't worry about me, I'm going to pay a friend a visit...so yeah, don't wait for me, just go to sleep, tell Tevos to rest too, and the rest to go back to their hotel and relax. – Goodnight." _

And then it ended, everybody had a slight frown on their faces because they could easily feel something was wrong in Shepard's voice, but they don't like to invade the commander's personal problems/businesses, and if they acted more worried than usual they would just get the pregnant asari more anxious, so it was better to just remain calm. "Thank the goddess, she's alright." Liara mumbled with a small smile, before place her palm softly over Tevos shoulder.

Hannah knew her daughter and she totally had the feeling her daughter had been crying before send her that message, maybe later when she comes home she will have a talk with her, or perhaps tomorrow, since when Jane says for her to not wait for her, means she won't have any kind of talk with her tonight.

"Yeah, Sheppy is badass, obviously she would be okay." Kasumi said with a grin.

"Indeed...Anyway! I still got photos from her in her teen years, which I must say that was most beautiful phase I had ever witness in her growing." Hannah put back her cheerful smile and went to find the album in another room, leaving the others behind.

After five minutes she came back with some laptop and then another album with photos. "I found some vids that she made as a diary too! This will be adorable." Hannah chuckled before place the laptop on the table in front of them, and then sit back on the couch, while opening the new album on her lap, now this one showed photos of a much older Shepard than the last one, but younger than the Shepard now a days.

Tevos eyes even sparkle a little as she looked at those pictures; Shepard seemed so beautiful, so peaceful, so charming, and so cheerful. Her eyes had that wonderful shine on them, which she lost during her years working for the marine and the Alliance. She totally looked a different person.

"Oh damn, look at that! Some hot stuff!" Kasumi chuckled as she looked over Hannah's shoulder to see the pictures, she was looking at one that was Shepard in a red tight short dress, with high heel shoes, her blond hair was not short, but a very long one, yet wavy and beautiful. She also had some make-up that made her look like a perfect woman. "I wouldn't mind getting myself dirty on that lipstick." Kasumi made the sassy comment again as she looked at Shepard's full lips with the red lipstick. "No offense, councilor."

Tevos chuckled at Kasumi's last words, she was not offended, and she agreed at every word Kasumi had to say about this photo, Shepard indeed looked a goddess.

"She was so beautiful.." Miranda mumbled, she was even surprised, and Liara simple nodded.

"Indeed she was, these were the years she was like a happy hyper squirrel, and the idea joining the marine was never present in her mind. In fact, she was going to be a lawyer or a doctor." Hannah rose her eyebrows at the end of her words, as they all kept watching the pictures, Shepard looked beautiful in each single one, and when Hannah turned the page, they faced like ten pictures of Shepard with someone else; it was another human, a redhead one. Their pictures were more based on making funny faces, since they seemed to go into those classic machines to take bunch of pictures for a short time. They both looked beautiful, young, charming and cheerful.

"Who is this girl?" Tevos asked as she pointed at the redhead on the photo.

"Oh, that's Carmen. She and Jane were very close back then, best friends; at least that's what I thought till I saw this." Hannah pointed at the last picture that was Shepard kissing Carmen's lips in an adorable soft manner, Carmen had her eyes wide open, looking up like she was wondering something, while Shepard was with her eyes closed and pecking out her lips to plant a gentle kiss on Carmen's, she still had a wonderful smile on her face, and once again she looked more happy than ever. "But things didn't end so well." Hannah sighed out and changed page again, but everybody was more curious about why it didn't ended so well, and who that redhead human girl was.

"Why not?" Tevos asked with a slight frown as she looked up at Hannah.

"Bet Shepard was too hot for her." And there was Kasumi doing those side comments again, seriously her and Ashley were like a perfect match when you saw this side of Kasumi.

Hannah chuckled at Kasumi's comment before shake her head softly. "No, they actually-...you know what, why don't we watch the vids? She made it look like a movie, since she was planning to keep it and watch it years later to never forget those moments."

"I'm interested." Miranda commented as she took the other album and placed it over her lap just above the one that was already on her legs, and then she decided to place it down on the ground over the carpet.

"I guess that would be interesting." Tevos commented before lean her back slowly against the couch and place her palm over her stomach, rubbing it softly, her baby was moving a lot today.

"Woot, movie time!" Kasumi said excited as she ran up to the couch and sat down besides Tevos, Liara simple went sit down besides Miranda, while Hannah remained in the middle and was preparing the vid on the laptop. "Shh, it's about to start." Kasumi mumbled happily.

When the vid was playing on the laptop's screen, Hannah simple leaned her back against the couch and started to watch it with the rest of the girls.

**...**

"_Ah done..." Shepard's teen feminine voice could be heard but they only saw something when Shepard stepped back from the camera and sat down on some chair. She had her long blonde hair tied up in a bun, "So, since I'm sure I won't remember everything I do daily to write down on a diary, I decided to just do a videos and make it my diary, plus its way more interesting, like really guys, reading a diary can be boring sometimes."_

**...**

This brought a small chuckle from Tevos, Hannah, Miranda, Liara and Kasumi.

**...**

"_Anyway, I hope I can make some decent job with this, and maybe then show it to somebody else. Sooooo..." Shepard stood up from her chair and went towards the camera, she picked it up and aimed closer to her face. "Let's start, today I decided to prank my mother, she will totally ground me, but this will be fun." Shepard chuckled as the first vid finished._

** ... **

"Oh no, I remember this..." Hannah groaned as she waited for the second vid to show up.

**...**

_Shepard was placing the camera somewhere hidden in the kitchen, and then showed a bowl with flour, small ripped papers, and then a blindfold, she gave a silly grin to the camera before hide the flour and hold the small ripped papers on her left hand and the blindfold on her right hand. "MAM! Can you come down for a second?"_

_And then Hannah Shepard showed up in the video as well, she looked younger but still elegantly beautiful. "What is it Jane? Did you finish your homework?"_

"_Yeah mom, I did, don't worry about that. Anyway, I have a magic trick to show ya!" Shepard said excited before show her mother the blindfold and the paper. _

"_Hum...what will that do?"_

"_First, I shall put this blindfold on you, then I will put my hand closer to your mouth so you can blow out the paper, and once you do that, they will show up inside of your shirt, just like it magically appeared."_

"_Right, not going do that."_

"_MMaaaaaaammmmm...please?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Pretty please? I will do the dinner tonight."_

"_Well, if you put it like that, then okay." Hannah chuckled and walked up to her daughter, she sat down on the chair and Shepard wrapped the blindfold around her mother's head, making sure she wasn't seeing a thing._

"_Okay, ready?..." Shepard placed the papers away and went get the small bowl with the flour, and placed it closer to her mother's mouth. "Give me that strong air from your lungs!"_

_And Hannah did, she gave a strong blow, and once that air hit the flour, it just went everywhere, mostly on herself and Hannah could feel something was wrong. "Jane, what is this?" Hannah gasped when she felt flour entering her mouth; she removed her blindfold and saw flour everywhere. She was shocked as she watched her kitchen being all white, while her daughter simple ran out of the kitchen with the camera on her hands. "Jane Elizabeth Shepard! Get back here and clean this mess!" You could hear Hannah's scream but not here, because Shepard was already running upstairs with the camera on her hands and pointing it at her own face._

"_Totally got her!" Shepard said to the camera with a big chuckle and smile, before get herself in her room, and that's when the second vid ended._

**...**

"Well, she got you good Mrs. Shepard." Kasumi chuckled along with everybody else.

"Indeed she did, she used to do this pranks all the time, at first it was actually funny but then it just become way too annoying." Hannah chuckled as well before shake her head softly, and wait for the third vid to show up.

**...**

_When the video started, it was obvious somebody else was holding the camera because Shepard seemed to be on the bed with her legs crossed and her back towards the camera. "Today, the amazing clumsy not so skilled Jane Shepard decided to make a baby sweater for the son of our amazing friend, Ken." It was another girl's voice and she was approaching Shepard while saying those words._

"_Carmen, if you keep judging I will use your creds to buy the baby something." _

"_Oh, I'm sorry hunny, please don't waste my creds on buying something that would be way better and beautiful than the sweater or whatever you are doing."_

"_Don't need to be mean." Shepard puffed out her cheeks as she looked up at the camera in a rather grumpy manner._

"_I'm sorry, dear. It's just that's not right." Carmen chuckled as she jumped on the bed still holding the camera, but then decided to place it over the small table besides the bed, still aiming at them. "Here, let me help.." Carmen took the needle from Shepard's hand and started to fix the sweater, and believe it or not, it only took five minutes for Carmen to start doing something right and almost finishing it._

"_Wow, you got some skilled hands, babe.." Shepard mumbled as she placed her chin over Carmen's shoulder and watched her._

_Carmen smirked and stopped working on the sweater before turn her head and face Shepard's, planting a soft kiss on her forehead she mumbled. "I thought you already knew how skilled my hands could be."_

_Shepard grinned at the kiss and Carmen's words as she slowly raised her arms, which looked slim and skinny, not strong and muscled, and wrapped them around Carmen's neck. "Oh, maybe you should remind me..." Shepard mumbled as she pecked Carmen's lips._

"_Perhaps I should.." Carmen kept her smirk as she threw the sweater across the room and pushed Shepard down on the bed, making her do a girly yelp sound. Carmen chuckled as she got herself on top of Shepard._

**...**

"Well..." Hannah cleared her throat as she leaned forward and was about to change the vid, because nobody needed to know what would happen next.

"WAIT WAIT, DON'T." Kasumi shouted as she stopped Hannah from touching the laptop.

**...**

_Carmen crashed her lips against Shepard's and gave her a strong, full of passion kiss, which made Shepard groan. Their kiss lasted for awhile, and when they broke it off, everybody could hear their heavy breathes. Shepard remained with her palms against Carmen's cheeks, still holding closer, while Carmen was already placing kisses on her neck and starting to remove her T-shirt, but then Shepard spoke. "Wait, wait..." _

"_What is it?" Carmen perked up an eyebrow as she looked at her girlfriend._

_Shepard cleared her throat and then looked nervously at the camera with a shy smile. _

"_Oh, maybe we shouldn't record that." Carmen laughed before press her palm against the camera and turn it off, that's when the video end._

**...**

"Ah, darn it, nothing happens." Kasumi huffed out.

"You seemed awful excited to see what would happen." Liara commented as she rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Of course!" Kasumi pointed out, as Miranda simple face-palmed herself.

"Why? I believe we all know what would happen next." Tevos perked up an eyebrow and everybody seemed a bit confused at Tevos reaction, she didn't seem to care about what she was watching.

"Well excuse me if I don't have a Shepard on my bed to let me know what really happens next! Obviously we aren't as lucky as you are councilor." Kasumi wiggled her eyebrows at the end of her words before elbow Tevos arm softly.

"That's-...I-" Tevos was trying to find a proper answer.

"Dont answer her, councilor. She's just being silly." Miranda said with a shake of her head.

Kasumi simple giggled and looked back at the laptop screen seeing another vid playing.

**...**

_The camera remained on somebody else hands and it was showing Shepard with a big goofy smile while holding a baby on her arms, the baby perhaps had ten months, he was wearing the sweater Shepard successful done with Carmen's help, and he had a big pacifier on his mouth, while he remained with his left hand over Shepard's shoulder and the right tiny hand on Shepard's left hand, while her right hand was under him to hold him closer to her chest. "I believe this is the only prom dance you will get with another boy." _

_Shepard kept her smile while holding the baby but then she looked at Carmen with a slight frown. "Oh my god, you are so mean!"_

"_I'm sorry, babe." Carmen laughed behind the camera as she kept filming her girlfriend and the baby._

"_Well, it's better a little one than those big ones who still can't think properly and do dumb stuff. Right?" She was actually asking this to the baby._

"_I'm hurt, I thought you would prefer dance with me."_

"_Oh trust me; you have some competition with this little one, Carmen." Shepard chuckled as she nuzzled her nose against the baby's._

"_What's with you and the babies, anyway?"_

"_Nothing, I just find them adorable! I will totally have a big family, trust me. I want at least three kids and the max six." _

"_WOW GIRL. YOU GOT SOME ISSUES."_

"_I do not! I love children; obviously they all won't be mine. I will adopt a few, and give them my endless love. – But I will have my own as well, can you imagine being pregnant and having a little human growing inside you?"_

"_Hum, yup, issues girl. Pregnancy is painful; I so do not see myself pregnant."_

"_I think it's beautiful. When we visited Ken while his girlfriend was pregnant, I always found her pregnancy fascinating and gorgeous."_

"_So that's your fetish? Pregnant women?"_

**...**

"Well then this means somebody's having more fun than ever." Kasumi commented again wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh goddess. Kasumi please don't be so prude." Liara scolded her.

**...**

"_Carmen, that's just sick, really. Don't be so pervert. I just find them beautiful that's all." Shepard rolled her eyes at her girlfriend before peck the baby's forehead._

"_Geez, alright, alright…Now let's dance." Carmen said as she walked up to a table and placed the camera down, she removed her omni-tool and played some song, it was a calm beautiful one with the sound of a piano and a violin. After that, she walked up to Shepard and placed her palms on her hips, bring her closer, but not holding her so tight because the baby still remained between them. _

"_Amazing how somebody like you can love such songs." Shepard looked up at Carmen's eyes with a grin as she pecked her girlfriend's lips and started to sway her hips slowly side to side and moving the baby with her as well, like she was dancing with him and with Carmen._

"_I'm full of surprises, babe." Carmen smirked and locked her lips with Shepard's, making their kiss last, till Shepard broke it._

"_Behave yourself, children are presented."_

**...**

"Did anybody else notice that Shepard is so...innocent? Virgin? In here." Kasumi frowned slightly.

"Kasumi!" Miranda and Liara gasped at their friend's words.

Hannah couldn't help but to laugh at that comment. "She was a decent girl."

"Yeah and still is. She refuses to bring anything that involves the word Tevos, and the word sex together, or the word kiss, or the word hug, or the words spending time together. – She's so virgin, guys." Kasumi shrugged.

Tevos couldn't control herself anymore and she allowed a laugh escape her lips.

"Is she like that with you? Because that just sounds boring." Kasumi pouted while looking at Tevos.

"Please don't answer her that, councilor!" Miranda and Liara both said at the same time.

But the asari just answered her anyway. "She's far from boring."

"I knew it!" Kasumi giggled before look back at the laptop screen and see another vid.

**...**

_This video seemed like it went through a total different change, because there was no more happy Shepard, there was no more Carmen, there was no more moving the camera around like it was a ball, it was just the camera on one spot while Shepard sat down on a chair in front of the camera. She had her long hair a bit of a mess and her blue eyes were red, while she had some black marks under them from lack of sleep. Her cheeks had dry tears on them from her crying._

"_So, it has been awhile since I made another video, because well, I have been an emotional cannon ball lately. I just lock myself in my room all day and do nothing, other than cry and feel pity for myself. My mother often tries to talk to me, but I'm never in the mood for her words." Shepard took a deep breath before continue._

"_Me and Carmen broke up, well, she broke up with me, because trust me future Shepard, I would never break up with her. – I...She basically cheated on me with one of our boy friends, Rick, she had..sex with him, and h-has been doing it for like months...and no-now, she-s pregn-pregnant.." Shepard seemed to break down a little when she said that because a sob escaped her lips and so did a tear. "I actually tried to forgive her, and I told her it would be okay, that I would help her and support her, while we tried to make our relationship work again, but she said no, and told me that Rick has already everything planned out for their future togeh-together... – I totally feel like a lovesick fool..." Shepard sobbed again and another tear escaped but this one she wiped it off._

"_But now...I'm tired of suffering, I have been like this for a long month, and I don't want this depression or whatever to take over me. I seriously need to move on, and so far the only thing that came in my mind that would me help forget everything and keep myself away from anything that makes me remind me about her, is joining the marine." She sniffed and went to grab a scissor, she put her hair into some loose ponytail, then used the scissor to slowly cut the ponytail, and once that was over, her long hair just fell down and now she had a messy short hair that stayed right above her shoulders."Its extreme, but I think so far it's the only thing that will help me out. Plus my father and mother are on the marine, they turned out pretty good, they are my idols, so why not be like them?" She showed a small weak smile, as tears still fell down from her eyes. She stretched out her hand and took out a cap that had the green camouflage theme; she put it on her head. "I guess that's it, see you in few years' future Shepard. Let's see how far this marine will take me." She sent a goofy smile and sniffed while wiping out her tears and revealing a more happy face, still weak and sad, but happier than the last one._

_And the end..._

**...**

Everybody, literally everybody had tears in their eyes, but the only one that allowed them to roll down over her cheek was Tevos and Kasumi. "Ohmigod, this is so damn sad." Kasumi commented with a sniff.

"So this is why she joined the marine..." Miranda commented as she cleared her throat and got a grip more of her emotions.

"Yes, she always told me and John she wanted to be like us, but I always knew it was because of Carmen." Hannah replayed with a sigh.

"It was indeed an extreme solution for her problem, but if it wasn't that decision we would never have our saviour of the galaxy." Liara decided to make a better comment to cheer up the atmosphere.

"Indeed.." Tevos mumbled before wipe off her tears.

* * *

><p>Shepard sighed out as she walked clumsily back home, her leg was hurting more than usual, and she was tired, emotional and physically. After leaving the club and go to the local cemetery, she spent a long while staring emotionless at Carmen's grave, for her amusement no tear escaped from her eyes, perhaps she already cried too much for this woman, but it was still confusing for her how life ended so shortly for her friend and once lover. Shepard did moved on, but her love for Carmen still remained there, it was more care than the desire to date her, but now with Carmen dead, Shepard believes this all feelings will die there and now, and that's what happen. After spending more than one hour at the cemetery she went back home and that was another hour, she wasn't as fast as before because her leg wasn't helping her one a bit.<p>

Now that she arrived home, she patted her pockets and found the key, she unlocked it and stepped inside, once she closed the door behind her, she kept on walking, upstairs, slowly. The house had all its lights off, and Shepard was glad because she didn't want to talk to anybody about what happen today, and she was glad her mother done exactly what she told her.

Whenever Shepard arrived her bedroom, she opened it and stepped inside while closing it behind her, she placed the walking cane slowly on the ground to not make any noise as she began to walk even more clumsily around, while squeezing things to know exactly where she was, and she finally found her way to the bathroom. She removed her clothes, but remained with the white thin tank-top she had inside, and her feminine boxers. She brushed her teeth and washed her face a bit while watching the bruises that Rick left on her face after their fight, she had a purple mark under her eye, and it would disappear with the time, but she had a wound inside her mouth, which was her lip a bit ripped off, thankful it wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was still swollen.

Sighing out, Shepard stepped out of the bathroom and turned off the lights, she went back on her clumsy walk and began to squeeze things again, unlucky for her, Tevos seemed to move around a lot in her sleep this night, and Shepard felt like she was squeezing something else that was not her bed, and that squeeze made a groan escape from the asari's sleepy lips. "Oh my god..." Shepard mumbled under her breath as she realized she had just squeezed the councilor's ass, this was very embarrassing, but thank god Tevos remained asleep. Shepard took a deep breath and now instead of squeezing, she just patted things around, and made sure to know exactly how Tevos body was over the bed, so when she found an empty spot over the sheets, she just allowed her body to slowly lay down on it, and finally relax, while sneaking her feet under the warm sheets. _Finally, time to sleep..._ She thought as she closed her eyes and it did not took long to fall asleep.

Tevos was asleep but when she felt somebody squeezing her arse, she was very well awake, but she couldn't stop that groan escape her lips, she was even surprised by her own behaviour, perhaps being pregnant makes her way more sensitive to the touch of certain parts of her body. Yet she still smiled after what Shepard done, feeling actually pleased by the action, as much as it could sound weird or pervert in other's minds. She was glad Shepard was back home, safe, at one peace, now she could totally sleep better. – The councilor took a deep pleasant breath before snuggle herself a bit closer to Shepard's left side and just allow herself to fall back asleep, her baby seemed to finally be calming done, once Shepard's presence and warmth was closer to her.

* * *

><p><strong>And the end of the chapter...hope you guys liked it! This was something that I just decided to try. Tell me what you thought about this all Carmen a bit lame thing.<strong>

**Stick around!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! I'm glad I got positive reviews from the last chapter, so I will try to do the same in this chapter. – Everybody desires some ShepardxTevos action perhaps that will happen today. - There will be some Shepard and Miranda friendship moment.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Its decreasing<span>

**Shepard's Vacation Mansion**

When Shepard woke up the headache hit her hard, perhaps she shouldn't drink so much with Jack, but she believes Jack and Ashley are way worse than her by now. She looked at her left side and saw at the small table her clock, god damn it was almost midday. Huffing out, she brought her upper body up, so she could sit while rubbing her face, trying to remain awake. "Ugh, need a pill for this hangover." She mumbled under her breath as she moved her legs to the ground, when her feet were touching the ground, she finally stood up, but the very second she was standing up, she quickly fell down and smashed her body hard against the ground, luckily for her the small table was far and she did not hit against it, but it did not stopped her from groaning in pain. "What the hell!?"

She turned around, so she could sit down on the ground while her hands stretched out for her left leg, it hurt like a bitch, it hurt way more than usual, it hurt more than last night, but why was it hurting so much?! "Shit…" Shepard cursed under her breath as she tried to get up again, but it was no use, her leg was numb, but not numb to the pain, because she felt it a lot, like somebody was ripping her muscles apart. She dragged herself on the ground towards the bed, and used her strength to lift herself up and lay down back on the bed, when she was finished she let out an exhausted sigh as she started to massage her left leg while small groans of pain escaped her leg. "Why are you hurting so much?..."

"Shepard, are you alright?" Tevos quickly open the door as she sounded a bit breathless, but when she saw Shepard on the bed the breath finally came back and she seemed to relax. "I heard a loud noise, I thought.."

Shepard quickly removed her hands from her leg, not wanting anybody to find out this horrible new. "Huh, oh yeah, totally fine.." She tried to control the groans in pain that wanted to escape her throat.

"Sure? You don't sound fine…" Tevos perked up one of her white marked eyebrows as she approached the bed.

"It's just the hangover. We humans after drinking so much the next morning we wake up with strong headaches and spend the all-day dizzy and grumpy, if we don't take a pill to calm down the headaches. " Shepard shrugged while she still remained with that expression that was holding too much pain. "If you don't mind, could you?..." She wouldn't ask Tevos if she didn't felt the headache was killing her and so was the pain on her leg.

"Interesting…" Tevos mumbled when Shepard spoke about how humans got after a drunk night, then she asked her to get some pills. "Oh, sure. They are at the bathroom, right?" Tevos asked as she watched Shepard nodding, so she went to the bathroom and open the small door with the mirror as she looked through it and found a bunch of medications, she knew most was for Shepard's condition, and probably there was a few here for her parents, and then there was those ones that everybody needs to have at home. Tevos looked through the meds and she found one that was a pain killer perhaps that was what Shepard needed, so she came back into the room with those pills and a glass of water, since she got it from the bathroom as well. "Here you go."

Shepard forced a smile at her before take the glass on her left hand and the pill on the other, she threw the pill in her mouth then used the water to let it slide more gently down in her throat and land in her stomach, after drinking the entire glass, she placed it over the small coffee table, but Tevos picked it up and went to the bathroom to place it back on its place.

"Your mother prepared you the breakfast, but since you were sleeping we did not woke you up, so right now she's preparing the lunch. – If you don't mind, I will go help her out." Tevos told Shepard as she walked out of the bathroom.

Shepard quickly shook her head. "Of course I don't mind. Keep spoiling my mother like that." Shepard laughed at the end of her words to let Tevos know she was only joking. "She really likes you, and that's what matters. Enjoy your time together." She smiled now.

Tevos laughed at first at Shepard's words but then her laugh ended with a smile on her face, she was rather surprised that Shepard was caring about her mother's affection to Tevos and for them to enjoy their time together. Was she being a real actor, or?...Perhaps just a too good actor, but Tevos still pretty much felt Shepard's hand squeezing her ass last night, of course it was probably an accident since she heard Shepard's curse, but god damn, wasn't that pleasing mistake. "Alright, I will call you when the lunch is done." Tevos told her while leaving the room.

Now that Shepard was finally alone she let out a sigh of frustration and quickly got her hands on her left leg as she began to massage it again, it was hurting like hell, and Shepard was fearing the worst, she need to know why but she did not wanted people to find out about this, so there was only one person she could trust this and that could come to her place without making a big deal. "Miranda…" She mumbled under her breath as she quickly went to find her omni-tool till she remembered she was still wearing on her wrist, so after turning it on she typed a message to Miranda. It took her probably a minute to do that, she was typing more faster than ever, probably the pain was making her feel desperate and she needed Miranda's medic skills at this very moment.

**…**

"Shepard?" Miranda knocked on the guest door.

"Come on in." Shepard called out as she still remained on the bed.

Miranda open the door and stepped inside, she took a look around the room and found Shepard on the bed, with only a tank top and some dark feminine boxers while gripping onto her left leg and leaving some harsh red finger marks on them, when she took a better look at Shepard's face she could notice that her past commander was in an extreme pain and she needed assistance right now. "The others took Tevos out for shopping just like you requested them to." Miranda told Shepard as she remembered on the message there was written to make Jack, Ashley, Kasumi and Liara to go take Tevos out to the city and do some shopping, Jack was against the idea, obviously, she didn't wanted to go shopping, but Shepard only wanted Miranda with her, so Jack went with the rest.

"Thank you." Shepard managed to speak while controlling the groans of pan.

"So what's the matter?" Miranda asked her as she walked up to Shepard and a white bag on her left hand, how she brought the bag without anybody suspecting it was a mystery.

"It's my leg…since last night it began to hurt and now today when I tried to wake up, I had no strength on it and fell. Now it's hurting more than yesterday, like…hurting like…the beginning." It took her awhile to admit this pain was the same she felt on her first days to try go back to walk, she was a completely mess and she didn't wanted things to go worse.

Miranda frowned slightly as she walked up to the bed and dropped her white bag over it, she removed Shepard's hands from her own leg and began to press her own palms against it, which made Shepard gasp in pain but Miranda just kept pressing more harder than before.

"Ah-ugh, what are you doing?" Shepard pressed her palm against her face, trying to control her sounds.

"I need to know where the main problem is…" Miranda mumbled as she kept on squeezing Shepard's thigh, then she went down to her knee, and Shepard let out a bigger gasp, then went down to her leg, and the sound was low but still there, when she touched and squeezed her foot, Shepard made no sound. "Does it hurt here?"

"Where?" Shepard mumbled as she removed her hand from her eyes and looked where Miranda was touching her…wait a minute, why didn't she felt Miranda's hands on her foot? "Can you squeeze it again?" Shepard voice almost sounded shaky, she was praying that she still had some feeling on her foot.

Miranda frowned slightly and squeezed Shepard's foot again while looking up at her, and Shepard's expression was all she needed to know that Shepard had no feeling on her left foot.

"Fuck.." Shepard cursed under her breath as she tilted her head back, letting it slightly against the head boarder while she pressed her palm against her eyes, trying to control tears that were about to come.

"Shepard, it is not the end of the world. Sometimes the process decreases, but it doesn't mean it will stay like that." Miranda said as she removed her hands from Shepard's legs and began to look through her white bag. "I'm going to inject you some medication to relax the muscles and control the pain." Miranda said as she got the needle and prepared it.

"I don't want the process to decrease, Miranda. – It has been almost 3 years and I was finally starting to walk like a normal person…but now…" Shepard frowned, as she clenched her fists, trying to control her anger, hangover and this leg pan combined lead to a not so rational Shepard. "Everything's going down the hil- augh!" Shepard gasped in pain when Miranda injected the rather large needle into her leg and began to let the fluid follow through her muscles. Feeling that needle into her and the liquid invading her, hurt more than before.

"It's only a matter of minutes till the effect starts kicking in, and the pain will slow down, it doesn't mean it will disappear, but you will be able to bare it." Miranda told her as she put the needle in a small bottle then back in her bag, before get a bottle of pills hand it to Shepard. "Take this after an hour you inject this medicine."

"Does this mean I will have to spend my time now injecting myself and taking pills?" Shepard sounded rather angry.

"The injection is one in the morning and then one before go to bed. The pills are taken an hour after the injection and if the pain keeps on, you are able to take one, but only in extreme cases. It works as a pain killer but stronger." Miranda informed her.

"For how long?" Shepard frowned, wanting to know the most important thing.

"I…I cannot answer you that, Shepard. You will have to do it till you get the feeling back on your left foot." Miranda started chewing on her lower lip feeling more nervous now. She did not want her friend to suffer like this.

"And how long will that take?" Shepard sounded angrier now, and the grip on the bottle of the pills was stronger.

"I do not know, Shepard…"

"Ugh!" Shepard snapped as she threw the bottle of the pills across the room and even if it was made of plastic she managed to break it once it hit the ground, letting the all pills fall around. After this tantrum, she simple pressed her palm against her eyes as she tried to control her tears again.

"Shepard…" Miranda mumbled under her breath as she went to pick up the all pills. "It's not the end of the world, Shepard. You will be okay, it will take time, it won't be easy, but you will be okay."

"You don't understand! Almost three years ago, I was about to die, and this wasn't going to be another project to bring the savior back, I was going to die if they didn't found me! Then when I woke up, I had no feeling on my legs, with time I accepted the damn wheel chair, and used that as my way to move around. – Do you know how it feels to be the one that people now look down to you? Like literally down!? I was Commander Shepard, I was the savior of the Citadel, the hero of the galaxy! But now I'm a miserable fool who cannot walk normally like everybody else!" Shepard's voice was very shaky and tears were falling down from her eyes, her lower lip was trembling and she wasn't hiding her face anymore, she was allowing Miranda to take a good look at her now red face and full of wet tears falling down over her cheeks.

"You still are the Commander Shepard, the savior of the Citadel and the hero of the galaxy. You are not a fool Shepard, you are going to be okay. – People still admire you, if you are on a wheelchair or not, you are their bloody hero, you should be damn proud of that." Miranda told her as she kept on picking up the twenty pills and placing them on her palm.

"Miranda, the process is decreasing, and for all we know it can stay like that forever or get worse! I'm not going back on that wheel chair. I'm not going back to a crippled person; I'm not going back to that useless state! – If it was for all this trouble then I should've been left dead!" Shepard shouted at the top of her lungs with tears filling her eyes and falling down over her cheeks like a waterfall.

And that's when Shepard said too much, Miranda could understand her agony, but she did not wanted to hear such thing. "Don't be absurd, Shepard! Everybody was worried sick when nobody could find your body, everybody was crying every night and hoping you would return! We skipped meals, skipped rests just to find you in time and make sure you would stay with us. How can you be so ungrateful after our entire effort?!" Miranda shouted back, she had enough of this, she didn't want to yell but she had to, she had to wake up the commander Shepard, so she wouldn't have a break down. "And how can you say that after knowing you are about to get married and you have a daughter on the way? Do you even know how much Tevos cares about you? She forces me to tell her everything about your health condition and I cannot do or say a thing without her knowledge. She's worried sick about you, and last night we spoke a little together and she said she was happy that back in your hometown with your friends you sounded happier and the happiness looked natural, not forced. – So please, Shepard, woman up and get over this. I'm not going to say it's going to be okay so soon, I'm not going to say it will be easy, because it won't, but I do know you will get over it with or without help you will get over this and you will be fine, you will be able to walk again, just don't give up."

Shepard looked up at Miranda while crying, she didn't say anything else, but the only sound that she made was sobbing. When Miranda finished her words she sniffed and hide her eyes again with her palm, bloody hell, she still felt bad about lying to everybody by saying Tevos and her were in love and they were going to have a daughter. She kept feeling bad about this, but for some odd reason knowing that Tevos done such things for her, calmed her down, and the pain of her leg was calming down and so was her crying.

"I'm sorry…" Miranda sighed out in defeat as she held the pills on her hand and went back to her bag, so she could put it on broken bottle; it would work out to hold the pills there.

"No..no need to." Shepard rubbed her eyes as she tried to wipe out the tears. "I never imagined myself having a breakdown in front of somebody, especially in front of you. I'm rather taken back by your words, but I'm glad you said them." She sounded way calmer now, and that's what mattered.

"That only proves that perhaps you trust me more than you know." Miranda gave a small smile before remove another bottle of the same pills from the bag and place it on the coffee table.

"Maybe, but that's good…I think I need more a friendly shoulder than before." Shepard chuckled through her sobs before keep on wiping her tears against her bare wrist.

"Here.." Miranda removed a tissue from the bag as well and handed it to Shepard.

The blonde woman took the tissue and began to wipe her tears and blowing her nose against the tissue before speak. "Thank you."

"You welcome." Miranda was now putting everything away so she could leave.

"So…you and Jack? Is it serious now?" Shepard leaned her head against the head boarder as she sniffed again, still feeling her throat shaky from the crying.

"We have always been serious." Miranda replayed with a simple shrug.

Shepard simple perked up an eyebrow at her while having an expression 'I know you lying'

"Fine, at the beginning it was only supposed to be night stands, but yes, now we are serious."

"I'm surprised you two are going to marry."

"So am I, Shepard. Who knew this would happen?"

"Yeah, especially with Jack." Shepard chuckled along with Miranda. "But the messed up biotic woman like she calls herself needs a happy ending, doesn't she?" Shepard smirked at Miranda.

"Yes, she indeed does."

"Just like the perfect woman needs to be married so people will stop to be thirsty, or at least less people will be." Shepard laughed again still a watery chuckle but it was better than the last one.

"I hope so, it drives Jack insane the way everybody looks at me, sometimes she likes it because she can show off I'm all hers, but other times she totally flips and threatens everybody." Miranda rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed while talking.

"Well, she's a good woman despite everything that has happen in her life. You deserve her, the same way she deserves you."

"Guess you are right, Shepard. Thanks, you sound way better now."

"Yeah, just had a little break down, once in a while it happens, since I hold so much in, at the end it will have to come out, right?" She gave another weak chuckle.

"Indeed..soooo how are things with Tevos?" Miranda perked up an eyebrow with a silly smirk.

_Oh snap…_ And Shepard knew this question was a trap…

**…**

Before Miranda and Shepard noticed, they had spent two hours talking about life, talking about Jack, talking about Tevos, talking about the unborn Athena, talking about marriage, and talking about what is there to come in their futures.

They only noticed the time when they began to hear more noise through the house, which meant the other girls were back.

"Bloody hell, we spent two hours talking." Miranda mumbled as she stood up from the bed.

Shepard was now fully laying on the bed and with her left leg a bit away from the rest of her. "At least we had some nice chit chat."

"Yes we did, Shepard. Let's just hope he others had just as a half as a good time we had." Miranda told her before pick up her white bag and slid it under Shepard's bed because she could already hear footsteps coming upstairs. "You will have to tell her; because there's no way you are going to move from that bed without two crutches." Miranda warned Shepard about her leg again, Tevos needed to know just like the rest of her friends, they will know something is wrong anyway.

"I know, but I will tell her later. Let me just pretend I prefer stay at bed the entire day, and when I get the guts, I will tell her." Shepard cleared her throat, feeling more nervous than what really was necessary, it's not like Tevos is her real wife or bond mate, so why such nervousness? "Come on in." Shepard sad after hearing a knock on the door.

Tevos stepped inside the room with a smile on her face. "Hello, we are back from our shopping. I can't believe you spent two hours on the bed." Tevos chuckled lightly. "Oh and Miranda, Jack's calling for you, she seems rather…frustrated. Perhaps it's because Kasumi forced her to wear dresses and make-up. I even got myself blushing while looking through some human female fashion clothes. – It's a mystery how such race that doesn't seem very comfortable with their sexuality, decides to wear such clothes that reveals so much skin."

Shepard perked up an eyebrow when Tevos commented about the humans clothes. Did she try on some of those clothes she was talking about? Shepard quickly cleared her throat to remove such thoughts from her mind. "Yeah…we are a mysterious race…"

"Indeed, I'm very interested though." Tevos commented as she approached them.

"Hum..I should go now to Jack and calm her down. I believe you two need a moment alone, so I will just leave you guys." Miranda said as she walked out from the room, completely forgetting the bag that was under the bed.

Now that they were alone Tevos walked up to the bed and sat down besides Shepard. "So…are you just lazy or 'hangover' or…?"

"Just lazy! And a bit hangover.." Shepard quickly said not letting Tevos mind wonder to other options. "I just feel like spending the entire time here, and don't worry, I already ate my lunch. But I'm thinking about taking a nap now, since my tummy is full."

Tevos found Shepard's behavior a bit odd, but she remained quiet about it. "Alright…I shall go eat something as well."

"You still didn't ate your lunch?"

"Oh no, I did. But I'm still hungry. You can take your nap while I eat and check out the clothes I bought us!" Tevos almost yelped in excitement at the end of her words, the pregnancy was really messing around with her hormones.

"Us?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow at Tevos excitement.

"Yes, us. Me, you and our little Athena. – I bought more for Athena though, I could not help myself after seeing such adorable baby clothes, then I bought some dresses for myself, my tummy keeps getting bigger and I'm starting to not fit in anything that I own. And for you, I bought actually just one sweater and one t-shirt, but you will love it, at least I hope so." Tevos kept her excitement as she walked towards the door.

"Alright…can't wait to see it." Shepard smiled while awkwardly accepting Tevos excitement, and the words 'our little Athena' still stuck in her head and heart.

"Me too! Now rest, and enjoy your nap." And with that Tevos closed the door, leaving Shepard alone in the room, to take her nap.

**…**

After her nape, there was dinner, and after the dinner, there was bed-time, which for other words meant spending the night at the same bed as Tevos while watching TV and try to find another classic human movie because Tevos got addicted to them.

"Oh! I had completely forgotten about the clothes, let me show you." Tevos said as she kicked the sheets and stepped out from the bed, she was wearing one of her famous sleeping gowns that Shepard was starting to love way too much.

"Alright…" Shepard brought her upper body up as she leaned her back against the head boarder watching Tevos looking through the bags and placing clothes over the bed, while she done that, Shepard reached out for the light switch and turned it on.

Whenever Tevos was done, she just stood on the ground in front of the left side of the bed and clapped her hands together. "Well, let's skip my dresses, since it's only five and they are basically all the same." Tevos said as she began to move away her dresses, they all had the same design, but only with different colors, and there was one with short sleeves, one without sleeves, and one with long sleeves. "Here the baby ones." The asari told her while raising up one that was a newborn footed sleeper, it was white with pink stripes, and then a small monkey head on the left side, and then monkey heads on the feet, it was adorable.

"Oh, that's adorable…" Shepard commented with a small smile as she looked at the footed sleeper.

"I know right?! Now look at this one!" Tevos quickly picked another footed sleeper, it was all pink and it had written 'I love mommy', and she bought another one that was basically the same but it was black and it had written 'I love daddy'.

"Oh wow… Shepard chuckled slightly as she placed her palm over her left leg, trying to ignore the pain that was growing again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?!" Tevos kept her excitement as she kept showing another seven pair of footed sleepers, and then three dresses, one was red, another purple, and another yellow, then she had small adorable boots for the baby, then small adorable hats, till it stopped in another footed sleeper but with the symbol of 'N7' on the left side of the chest zone. "Jack found this one."

Shepard looked at the footed sleeper, and felt a very warming feeling around her heart as she stretched out her hands and took the cloth on her own hands, she just stared at it, like she was admiring the finest piece of art ever, and she even had forgotten the pain on her leg. Perhaps she was letting herself fall too much in this all fake bond, and fake father role.

Tevos watched how much Shepard got lost in the outfit, and she was glad that happen because she was really hoping for this, she wanted Shepard to appreciate the clothes for the baby, she wanted Shepard to feel as happy as she got when she looked at those all clothes, it's like they can't wait to dress their little baby girl Athena with those clothes. Yes, their little girl, Tevos was completely sure she was developing feelings for Shepard, and she was ignoring that this was all a big lie and they didn't had to act like this. "Oh-huff!" Tevos groaned as she pressed her palm against her belly.

Shepard snapped out of it when she heard Tevos groan. "What's wrong?" She quickly put on her worried expression.

"Nothing wrong…she just kicked, strong one, and now is moving a lot." Tevos chuckled lightly as she started to massage her own belly.

"Oh…" Shepard smiled a bit as she stared down at Tevos belly.

"You can now feel it." Tevos told Shepard since she could see Shepard desired to touch and feel the kicks. Perhaps the videos of the young Shepard wanting so many children and loving them weren't wrong, and Shepard still had that side.

"Really?" Shepard looked up at Tevos with hope in her eyes as she watched the asari nodding.

"Give me your hand." Tevos said as she got on her knees over the bed, and took Shepard's wrist, before slowly place her palm over her belly where the baby was kicking, and it was only matter of two seconds before a strong kick hit Shepard's hand.

"Oh wow!" Shepard said excited like a little kid as she stared down at Tevos belly while feeling another kick against her hand. "You got a little fighter down there." Shepard chuckled as she wanted to feel more of those kicks and moves against her palm.

"We…we got a little fighter down here." Tevos said as she looked down at Shepard, wondering if she was getting her hint.

"Oh right, sorry, I can't forget about that or else I will ruin this entire fake bonding thingy." Shepard shrugged as she pressed her lips together for a second before caress Tevos belly slowly, like she was calling the baby girl to kick again.

But no, the commander did not understood what she really meant, so she needed another rapprochement. "Shepard, last night your mother showed us videos of you as a young teen, she said you done those videos like your diary."

"Oh damn, she showed you guys that? That's so embarrassing." Shepard replayed as her eyes did not left Tevos belly.

"It was interesting, not embarrassing. It helped me get to know more of your past and know the real Jane and not the commander Shepard. – There was one video that showed you with a little human baby on your arms, and you spoke about how many children you wanted, and how you found pregnant women beautiful."

"Mhm." It was all Shepard's replay.

The commander really seemed to have a fetish for pregnant women, well at least not a sexual one; she just seems way too focused on the baby. "It made me wonder if you still have those desires."

"Huh?"

Tevos sighed before place her palm over Shepard's, so she would give her a bit more attention. "I wonder if you still want children of your own."

Shepard finally stopped paying attention to the belly and a looked up at Tevos. "Oh? Perhaps, I mean, getting pregnant right now it's not in my mind, but I guess I wouldn't mind to adopt a child this year or next one. – Maybe it would help me spend less time bored and alone." Shepard chuckled slightly before shrugging and look down at Tevos belly again.

"You are not alone." Tevos pressed her lips for a second before allow Shepard caress her belly again, it helped the baby to calm down as amazing it may sound.

"Yeah, you know what I mean. Like, a real family, perhaps there would be no father, just me and the child, but that would be okay, because I would make sure he or she would have everything."

"You can already have that." Tevos felt a bit breathless when she said those words.

"I guess, I mean, I have to pretend I'm the child's father in front of everybody's eyes so nobody will suspect a thing. – It won't be a real family, but oh well." Shepard shrugged again as she felt another kick against her palm and she smiled softly at the feeling while caressing Tevos belly.

"I meant it, Jane." Tevos wrapped her blue fingers around Shepard's pale wrist. "You can be the real father, you can have a real family, and this doesn't need to be a pretending story anymore. – This can be real, if you wish." She sounded dead serious as she looked down at Shepard.

The blonde human looked up at her with confusion written all over her face, she began to wonder if Tevos was doing this for her. "I can't ask you for such thing…the child is yours, I will only step in when it's really needed. – You don't have to do this for me."

"I'm not only doing this for you, I'm doing this also for me. This won't work out as a lie, the child will believe you are her father; I don't want her to suffer such pain in the future when she finds out the true. – So I want this to be real, I want this to actually happen with real emotions, real memories, real feelings.." Tevos even lost her words.

"I..I don't know what to say, I don't even know if you mean what you are really meaning, if that makes sense. I mean, of course I would love to have a normal family, and this to be real, like real real, and not a lie. Feelings and emotions, of course, I mean, if you want to, what are your emotions and feelings in this? Is it the same as mine? Or? Less? Perhaps more? Or none? I don't really know what to say right now…" Shepard looked at Tevos with fear written on her eyes.

Tevos rose her eyelids a bit as she watched Shepard rambling like a nervous teen, she wasn't even making sense but Tevos simple found that amusing and adorable. "Shepard…" Tevos called out for her. "Calm down, will you?" She mumbled as she took the human's chin on her fingers and brought her head closer, till their lips crashed in a soft way.

Shepard even groaned a bit into the kiss, she was totally feeling like a girly teen that had a major crush on the teacher and got accepted. The kiss was totally different from the other quick one yesterday before Shepard leaving to the hen party. It was soft, romantic, and it held that small sparkle that showed each other the feelings that were really there and they never gave enough attention to them.

Tevos soon broke the kiss, and slowly open her eyes as she stared into Shepard's. "What does this tell you?"

Shepard licked her lower lip after Tevos lips left hers; she could still her full lips against hers. "Yes?..." She looked up at Tevos with her eyes full of hope.

"Of course, silly." Tevos chuckled slightly before lean in again and lock her lips around Shepard's. This kiss now involved tongue, after five seconds, Shepard allowed Tevos tongue to invade her mouth as they start to do some tongue wrestle, which made a few groans escape from Tevos lips.

Shepard huffed a bit when she felt Tevos lips but then accepted them and began to kiss her back and brushing her tongue against hers. She pressed her palms against her hips, like she was wanting to Tevos to come closer, and that's what the asari done. Tevos began to scoot closer to Shepard, and then with a big effort while kissing she managed to drop one of her legs to the other side of Shepard's, so she would straddle her lap.

Tevos hands went to cup Shepard's cheeks, but then she slid her blue fingers down over the human's neck, to her shoulders, her arms, hands, then her hips, stomach, and was now sneaking up to her chest zone. When she was about to cup Shepard's chest, a load hiss escaped Shepard's lips, and Tevos could tell this wasn't because of the pleasure within the kiss.

Shepard broke the kiss as she groaned in pain and sneaked her hand underneath Tevos thigh, so she could touch her own thigh. Tevos at first wasn't doing any pressure against her leg, but when she started doing it, Shepard couldn't bare the pain anymore.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Tevos sounded worried as she tried to gain back her breath from the kiss. When she felt Shepard's against her thigh, she tried to control a groan of pleasure from escaping her throat, there was no time to enjoy Shepard's touch because she really looked hurt.

"My leg…" Shepard mumbled.

"Oh my!" Tevos gasped as she quickly removed herself from Shepard's lap, as she felt her cheeks getting dark with a purple color, this was totally embarrassing. She was about to 'bed' with Shepard till she decided to hurt her. "I'm sorry… I had completely forgotten about that."

"I…its okay." Shepard mumbled as she kept massaging her own thigh, she needed the second injection now, but to get that she had to get herself under the bed and remove the white bag. As much as she hated to admit, only Tevos could do that without much trouble. "I…can you get a white bag from under the bed? If your belly doesn't let you, don't worry, I can get it.."

"No, no, stay there, I will get it for you." Tevos placed her palm over Shepard's shoulder to stop her from moving, and then she jumped off the bed and got on her knees, trying her best to bend down while she began to search for a white bag, and when she got it, she brought it up to the bed and placed it over the sheets.

"Thanks.." Shepard mumbled as she open the bag and began to look through it, she found the syringe, and removed it.

"What's that?" Tevos had completely forgotten her embarrassment, and was now more worried about what Shepard was about to inject herself with. She did not remember any information about Shepard needing these things.

"It's a medicine.." Shepard told her as she prepared the syringe.

"Obviously, but what does it do? Why are you taking it? I thought you didn't need it?" Tevos was asking too much, but it only showed how much worried she was getting.

"Well, now I do." Shepard was quick to answer, because on the next second she shove the needle into her leg, and a loud gasp escaped her lips, before she pressed her lips together and muffled groans of pain could be heard. Whenever the all liquid was inside her, she removed the needle and gasped in relief before drop it inside the bag.

"Shepard…" Tevos frowned slightly, not wanting to drop this subject, she needed to know more.

Shepard sighed out when Tevos insisted. "Today I woke up with an extreme pain on my left leg, when I stood up, I fell because I got no strength on it anymore, when you went shopping with the others, I actually planned that so Miranda could check on me alone. I..she found out I have no feeling on my left foot now, so this medicine will help me out." She started with a normal tone, but as she ended her words, her tone began to get depressed and lower.

"Oh goddess…" Tevos mumbled under her breath as she frowned slightly while looking down at Shepard's leg. So that was the real reason, Shepard's process was decreasing, and of course it depressed the blonde commander, Tevos couldn't judge her. "I…I don't know what to say."

"I don't need pity, Tevos. Just ignore it, I will start use both crutches now, or else I can't move. – Now only time will tell if I will start walk again or not." Shepard sounded like she was saying something simple and normal, but the angriness was clear in her eyes, and so was the grip against her own clenched fist, she was not accepting this well, and Tevos knew.

Tevos wasn't sure what to do or what to say, if she said something wrong, she would upset the commander and things could only get worse for them specially after this suppose love confession, and as much as Tevos wanted to finish what they started and talk more about it as well, Shepard's health condition was first. So she had a wonderful idea. "Well then! Let me massage your leg till you fall asleep. I will be careful."

"You don't have to do that." Shepard looked up at her with a perked up eyebrow.

"Shhh, just lay down and let me do something for you." Tevos smiled and pressed her palm against Shepard's shoulder as she forced the commander to lay down.

"Alright, thanks. If I fall asleep before one hour, wake me up because I have to take a pill that time." Shepard told her while lying down and making herself comfortable.

"Aye, aye commander. " Tevos joked sweetly, before scoot herself to the middle of the bed and stretch out her hands as she pressed them against Shepard's left leg, she began to squeeze it softly and massaging it here and there while watching Shepard's expressions to know what she was doing right and what she was doing wrong.

Maybe tomorrow they could talk about their feelings…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was a long chapter to write! – I hope you guys liked it, and it wasn't too boringlame. | Tell me your thoughts about this "confession" and what you want to see on the next chapter.**

**Stick around! (Once again, sorry for any typo. Sadly no beta)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! So this chapter it will be Tevos and Shepard discussing better their real feelings and how things really should go. – So yeah it might be a lame/romantic chapter.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: The ring<span>

**Shepard's Vacation Mansion**

The sunlight passed through the curtains from the room and it hit Shepard right against her eyelids, which made her wake up by such bright all off sudden. She groaned sleepily and placed her palms over her eyes, as she tried to fall back to sleep, but she was those kind of people once she was awake there was no way back, she was going to remain awake even if she didn't wanted to.

She was going to move so she could turn around and have the light against her back, but when she tried she felt something heavy over her, and when she looked down to see what it was she found that it was a who and not a what. Tevos was the one who was on top of her, with her head resting over her chest and her palm, while the rest of her body was lying over the bed and covered with the sheets. The view she had right now was making her smile softly since she was starting to remember what happen last night, for the first time she felt little unborn Athena kicks, Tevos bought baby clothes, and in the end they simple revealed their feelings towards each other, well at lest they tried to by using their actions, the kiss was getting heated, till Shepard's leg decided to ruin the moment.

Of course she felt disappointed that they couldn't finish what they were starting, but at the same time she felt relieved, because she was wondering if that was really going to happen, if this was really their feelings, if Tevos was being true about herself or if it was all pretending. OF course Tevos last night said this didn't wanted to be a pretending lie anymore, but Shepard wanted to know more about it, she wanted to discuss more, she wanted to make sure whatever she done wasn't going beyond the boundaries. But while she was thinking about this, her fingers instinctively went to Tevos head and began to caress the folds in her head, completely forgetting it was a very sensitive part of the asari body and it only took few seconds to hear Tevos low moan. "Oh shi-.." Shepard bit down on her lower lip and quickly removed her hand from Tevos head, she didn't even remembered that she was touching her folds, normally when you do that you are waiting for hair to be there and you simple caress the person's scalp, but Tevos has no hair, so Shepard basically harassed the asari councilor while she was asleep, damn.

What woke Tevos up was not Shepard's touch against her crest, but the lack of it. Shepard's touch made her believe she was dreaming and it was a pleasant dream, but when she stopped doing it, Tevos quickly felt like something was missing and she woke up. The asari slowly raised her eyelids and looked around; she heard some beating against her ear, till she realized it was Shepard's heartbeat and that she was sleeping over the blonde woman. She brought her palm closer to her face and rubbed her eyes gently before yawn and cover her mouth at the same time.

"Morning…" Shepard mumbled with a small smile as she looked down at the blue woman on her.

Tevos rose her head slowly, so she could look at Shepard without moving herself from her chest, she was enjoying hearing Shepard's heart-beat, so she wanted to remain like that for a little while. "Good morning…" She showed a small smile.

"I believe you slept well, didn't you?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow at Tevos, she was trying her best to remain with a serious face but she couldn't void the smile that showed up on her own face after seeing Tevos smile.

"Oh, very well indeed. I might get myself a pillow like this." Tevos chuckled slightly before raise her head slowly from Shepard's chest and drag herself a bit more up to be more at Shepard's head level.

Shepard chuckled along with Tevos before shake her head slowly. "Well, glad you enjoyed your sleep then. "

"I want to enjoy my 'awakening' as well. Perhaps a good morning kiss will help me?" Tevos mumbled as she leaned herself more closely to Shepard's lips, she wanted the human to be the first one to go in, she wanted to know if Shepard is as ready as she is.

Shepard felt herself breathless the very moment Tevos words left her lips and she was getting herself closer, should she really go for it? Why the hell not? Last night they were making out, so there was nothing wrong on kissing her now, right? Plus she was asking her to kiss her, so it would be totally okay. Shepard held her breath as she leaned in and placed her lips slowly against Tevos, it was a soft kiss, and it looked like those childish kisses you give in the truth or dare game.

Tevos could feel Shepard was feeling very uncertain about her actions not really sure if she was doing the right thing, or if Tevos would even appreciate it, so the asari let the human know whatever she was doing was pleasing her. She placed her blue palm over Shepard's cheek and leaned in so she could deepen the kiss, then soon she pushed her tongue into Shepard's lips, waiting for the commander to allow her tongue enter in her mouth.

Shepard was not sure what to do till Tevos decided to take over the situation and make things easier for her by simple doing almost everything. When she felt Tevos tongue against her lips, she departed them and allowed the asari's tongue enter her mouth, then soon she began to brush their tongues together, the same way their lips were brushing against each other as well. The kiss was addictive, just like the kiss from last night, did this meant they were going to….?

Obviously…..not.

"Hey girls, do y- Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Hannah was now inside their room with her palm over her eyes, and even if she was really as sorry as she was saying, she did not stepped out of the room to give them privacy, she just stayed there.

Shepard gasped against Tevos tongue and lips, as the asari quickly brought her head back and her hand as well, because her fingers were already working their way down into Shepard's boxers till she heard Hannah come in. At this moment the asari was sitting on the bed with her legs out and very far away from Shepard. Tevos wasn't embarrassed that she was interrupted; she was embarrassed that it was Shepard's mother stepping in; she knew humans weren't as open as asaris with sexuality, and this wasn't normal for them, well, it was normal, but it's not supposed to be a display. "I-…" Tevos really didn't know what to say at this moment.

Shepard simple cleared her throat before look down embarrassed, she had her cheeks dark flushed, for the second time something happens and they are never able to finish what they start, but once again Shepard felt relieved, she didn't wanted to put pleasure first, she wanted to make sure everything they were doing was making perfect sense and there was no loose ends.

"I'm really sorry. I just thou-…I- next time I will make sure you close the door." Hannah said this time stepping out from the room and closing the door.

Shepard looked up at the door as she watched it closing, she was going to say something to Tevos till she heard a knock on the door an couldn't help but to chuckle, of course her mother was going to start over this suppose meeting. "Come on in." Shepard said with a small smile, cheeks still red but not as darker as before.

Hannah open the door and stepped inside. "Breakfast is ready, if you girls want to eat, its waiting for you." Hannah showed them a warming smile before close the door again and go downstairs to eat the breakfast.

Shepard sighed out in relief before shake her head at her mother's actions, of course her mother would have such weird behavior, but she must say she took what she saw just fine without much trouble, and Shepard was glad this wasn't going to bring awkward conversations between them both, since Shepard was already a grown up woman, she didn't had to explain anything to her mother, so everything would be okay.

"Well…I'm hungry." Tevos mumbled before push herself up from the bed and stretch out her arms to feel more comfortable with her muscles.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Shepard was getting herself lost in her own mind, but then she snapped out of it with Tevos words. She pressed her palms against the bed and moved her body around so her legs would go outside from the bed, but since her left leg remained over the bed, she got her palms under her thigh and slowly rose it up to remove it from the bed and then slowly land it on the ground, it was hurting again, perhaps she was forgetting the pain because of Tevos kiss, but now there was nothing to be distracted about so the pain was back.

"Oh, the medicine!" Tevos remembered herself that Shepard no needed it every morning as well, she was sure to leave the white bag on the chair so she didn't had go in a big struggle and search it under the bed. She took the white bag and placed it over the bed besides Shepard, she began to prepare the syringe just right since she watched Shepard doing it. "May I?"

Shepard watched Tevos a bit confused, she never thought that Tevos would remember it and specially when she picked the right medicine and prepared the syringe just right the same way Miranda done, and when she asked her if she could, Shepard for some odd reason didn't thought twice about it. "Sure." She trusted Tevos, she knew the woman wouldn't let her down, wouldn't mess up, she would do it just fine.

Tevos smiled up at Shepard letting her know to relax and when the commander took a deep breath, the asari injected her the medicine, and of course the human gasped in pain, Tevos figured it would hurt like hell because the needle was bigger than she was used to see, plus Shepard's legs was already in pain, so getting a needle in it would only make things worse. Once the medicine was all in, Tevos removed it and put it away very carefully to make sure it wouldn't hurt anybody.

Shepard gripped onto the sheets under her, but she managed to control her groans of pain and make them only muffled sounds, as much as she wanted to open her mouth and let them be loud, she couldn't. After Tevos being done she took a deep breath and relaxed, she probably relaxed way too much because she allowed her upper body to fall back and hit her back against the bed.

Tevos watched Shepard and when the human fell back on the bed, the asari simple placed her palm over Shepard's leg and began to massage it softly, the same way she done last night, she already knew what hurt Shepard and what didn't, so of course this time she was doing things just perfectly right. After ten minutes, Tevos decided to ask. "Is it getting better?"

Shepard had her eyes closed and was pretty much enjoying the massage Tevos was giving to her, she even moaned a bit letting her know that she pretty much enjoyed. "Yes, it is." Shepard gave a small smile even though Tevos couldn't see it, since she was on her knees over the ground. While she was massaging her, Shepard felt the need to ask, perhaps it wasn't the best timing ever, but she had to ask. "Tevos…may I ask you something?"

Tevos kept pressing her fingers against Shepard's leg softly. "Sure."

"I…are we really doing this?" Shepard asked as she open her eyes and looked up at the roof.

"Huh?"

"You know, the 'let's not lie anymore and be real' thing?"

"Oh, I guess so. Why? Are you having second thoughts about it?"

"I…obviously, I'm having more than second thoughts, I'm having a bunch of them." Shepard told her with a roll of her eyes before place her elbows over the bed and raise herself a bit up so she could face the asari. "It's just…weird, you know? Months ago I was just focused on getting myself walking again, and now…"

"You are worried that you won't be able to do it right?"

"Hum…yeah, I guess so." Shepard pressed her lips together with a simple shrug. Yes she feared she would mess up everything, she had her leg to care about, she had Tevos to care about, and she had their little unborn Athena now to care about. They didn't have anything really ready, what about the house? Obviously Tevos house had enough space for that, but what about preparing the baby's room? "May I be honest with you?..."

"Of course, always."

"I..I don't know how to love very well." Shepard pressed her lips together again and looked at Tevos hoping she would really understand what she meant. "I haven't been in a relationship like…in forever, in fact my last relationship was before the marine…" She gulped remembering her times with Carmen, how much she loved the Spanish young girl, and how quickly she lost her to some man who didn't even knew how to treat her right. "I'm just afraid that maybe I won't do things right and I will mess up everything and everything will be a huge awful mess and that you will be upset. I mean, we haven't anything really planned for Athena, we don't have the room prepared, we don't have the house prepared when she starts walking or crawling around, and we don't have her toys, the crib, and the basic stuff!" Now Shepard seemed to be freaking out.

Tevos perked up at Shepard's anxiety towards the subject about Athena, obviously the asari was the one very relaxed about this matter. "Hey, hey, calm down." Tevos told her as she brought her hands up to rest on her palms while getting herself sitting up on the bed. "We don't have it, yet. But we will have it soon, no need to freak out, we have plenty of time, like another four/five months." She told her as she got her hand in hers and caressed it softly.

Shepard looked up horrified at Tevos, trying her best to calm down by her touch. "I know we have time but…I'm sorry that I'm terrified, technically the baby wasn't planned from my side, so yeah I'm freaking out, now that we are really meaning everything, it's a lot to take in, to be honest." Shepard looked down at Tevos belly before frown slightly.

Tevos sighed out whenever Shepard finished her words; she was starting to dislike this. "Shepard, if you don't want it or if you aren't ready, you don't have to. I was only suggesting something that perhaps we both wanted, but if you are really having second doubts, perhaps we shouldn't do it." Tevos removed her hands from Shepard's, letting the woman think by herself and not feel pressed.

"It's not that!" Shepard huffed out before rub her face and get her hair a bit messy. "I really want this, I'm sure of it. But you need to understand I'm horrified, I'm not as calm as you are, and I'm worried that I won't be able to give you what you need or want, you and Athena."

"Shepard, look at me." Tevos placed her both palms against Shepard's cheeks, making her look at her. "You are not alone, you aren't the only one terrified, I'm scared too, but believe it or not, I feel more relaxed know you are around, I know if I fail you will be there doing the right thing and pick me up, or vice-versa." The asari woman gave a small smile before caress her cheeks with her thumbs. "Obviously we will have lots of ups and down, obviously it will reach a point where we want to only flip things around and say 'I told you so' for everything wrong we done even after being warned, but I know we will always have each other in the end, and we will be just fine. The three of us."

Shepard almost got tears on her eyes when Tevos gave her such words, perhaps the commander should stop being a pussy and just step up. Tevos didn't needed some weak person around, she needed a strong person, strong as her to go on, perhaps Shepard couldn't walk with both of her legs now, but that wouldn't stop her, right? She was going to get fine, she was going to be able to walk again, and she would be there for…for Athena's first baby steps, yes, she would be able to hold her while standing up…because that would be just lovely, she would be able to leave the bed and calm down Athena when she's crying at night, so Tevos can have couple of hours of sleep, and she would be able to walk around while rocking her baby girl to fall asleep. She would be able to do all of that, if she stopped backing down and be the old strong commander Shepard. "Yes." Shepard mumbled with a shaky tone before lean closer and press her lips against Tevos, giving her another forceful kiss but with full of passion and care, this was not a lustful kiss, it was a kiss that showed that Shepard was going to be in this commitment together with Tevos.

Tevos smiled at Shepard's yes and kiss, she just gave the same kiss back and wrapped her arms loosely around Shepard's neck, she was glad that Shepard was going to final accept this. Soon Tevos broke the kiss and open her eyes to look deep into Shepard's. "Well then…save that yes for the wedding." Tevos gave a low chuckle before peck Shepard's lips again and then remove herself from the bed and get her into some robe so she could eat the breakfast, she was starving by now.

"Wedding? Not going to be a bonding ceremony or whatsoever you asaris do?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow before lick her own lips still feeling Tevos lovely full lips against hers, god she was starting to fall harder for her, that's for sure.

"We are going to do a mixture of both, your mother said perhaps we should do the bonding ceremony first, and then the wedding." Tevos said while closing her robe.

"Oh…then I guess I should get you a ring." Shepard replayed while rolling over the bed and laying on her stomach now.

"A ring?"

"Yes, a ring, to symbol the union, you know? Just let's everybody know that you are actually married to somebody. – Don't you asaris have something like that?"

"Oh, we have a bracelet, with colors and stuff; it shows our union as well."

"Oh, that's odd…everybody can have a bracelet, so I believe with humans that wouldn't work out." Shepard chuckled.

"As you can see the wrists can be seen as an important part as well, most asaris that are not on strip clubs wears long dresses that cover their arms and their wrists as well. – Is the ring placed in a specified finger or something?"

"Yes, the ring finger. That's its actual name." She points at the finger between her pinky and middle one. "It needs to stay on that finger so people can really know that you are married or engaged." Shepard gave a simple shrug.

"I see…" Tevos walked up to Shepard and planted a kiss upon her cheek. "Then perhaps you should get me a ring to let people know I'm taken, because I don't want to be harassed by men again at the mall." She gave a silly smirk before walk away to leave the room.

"I wil- What? Hey wait up! What men!?"

"Ta-da! Breakfast time." Tevos chuckled while closing the door behind her.

"Seriously…were there so many men?" Shepard mumbled under her breath before drop her face over the sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>Mall – Jewelry Store<strong>

After the breakfast and having some awkward glares behind exchanged at the table, Shepard decided to go buy a ring, but not alone, but Tevos couldn't come with her either, it had to be a surprise, even though she spoke to Tevos about it today and the asari agreed on getting her a ring too, because she didn't wanted to be harassed by few men again, and that made Shepard really thought about the matter, for some odd reason she felt the need to really show everybody that Tevos belonged her, obviously almost the all galaxy knew that the Asari Councilor was with the Great Commander Shepard, but not everybody in this town even read the galaxy news, and it never crossed their mind that the asari councilor would be at such city around them, so it was better to let them know what was really going on.

´However, Shepard decided to not come alone in this task, she thought she would need somebody's else opinion and of course she brought Jack along with her, she was thinking about Kasumi, but perhaps she would steal something on the way and Shepard would be in bad sheets, then she thought about Ashley, but if she brought Ashley, Kasumi would come along as well. Then Liara seemed the best option, because she was an asari and her opinion perhaps would be very useful, however it seems Miranda got Liara first, the dark haired woman wanted a spa day with Liara, and once Miranda had an idea there was no way you were going to ruin it for her, so the only person left was Jack. Perhaps she wouldn't be so bad as a help, she already asked Miranda to marry her, right? Then Jack gave her a ring, at least that's a start.

"Hey Shep, what about this one?" Jack asked as she fixed the collar of her denim jacket, while pointing with her other hand at the glass that showed the rings inside. Jack was pointing specifically for one that was all golden and with small dots of diamonds around it.

"Hum…" Shepard hit her both crutches against the ground so she could move and get closer to Jack, she then tilted her upper body down to take a better look at the ring that Jack was pointing at. "It seems okay but…" Shepard wrinkled her nose.

"Don't give me that look. I'm pretty sure the price isn't your problem."

"Of course not, even if it was, it wouldn't matter, but still, there's something about it I don't like…" Shepard huffed out before straighten up her back.

"Geez, Shep. We have been going through this for more than an hour, I'm tired."

"I'm sorry if I want to find the perfect one!" Shepard almost pouted like a child while she done this. "How did you got Miranda's ring anyway?"

Jack folded her arms in front of her chest and perked up an eyebrow at Shepard's childish behavior, and when she spoke about Miranda's ring, Jack quickly cleared her throat. "Oh that…I well you know…it was big, and shining, and big, and yellow, you know."

Shepard frowned slightly whenever Jack began to almost stumble on her own words. "Wait, wait…you didn't got her a ring?!"

"Of course I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Shutup! She asked me to marry her, okay!?"

And that's when Shepard gasped in shock.

"Shepard, I swear I will break your other fucking leg."

"Geez, sorry sorry. I'm just…"

"Shocked? I could've given her a ring! But she got me first! Not my fault!"

"Yeah, obviously not fault, how long have you two been together, anyway? Counting the nightstands."

"Hum…It started before the final battle so…3 years and few months." Jack answered while making count with her fingers.

"Ah, not that long, you are forgiven." Shepard chuckled.

"What the hell that's supposed to mean."

"I'm just saying if it was like five years then you would be the one to blame, because that would be way too long waiting."

"Yeah, Miranda doesn't like to wait then." Jack shrugged before shove her hands inside the pocket of her jeans.

"Well, you both deserve it anyway….BUT HELP ME FIND A DECENT RING." Now Shepard was freaking out again, she wanted somebody to help her, but Jack wasn't helping much, well Jack was being useful, but Shepard was just way too hard to please.

"Ugh, this is the final store we go, okay? We get inside, and if you don't freaking like one ring, then you are on your own, got it?" Jack cursed a bit under her breath after finishing her words. She walked up inside the store as Shepard followed behind her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The kind old man replayed with a smile.

"Hum, we want to see rings." Jack replayed with a small boring smile, as Shepard simple stood besides her.

"Oh, Commander Shepard! Here to buy a ring for your fiancé? I must say she shouldn't be present for this." While the man spoke it was clear he thought Jack was Shepard's fiancé.

"What, the bloody hell no! Obviously I'm not her fiancé, you dickhead! Don't you read the news, or what?!" OK, Jack took this opportunity to snap on the poor man, she was getting tired of Shepard always declining every ring she saw, so it was leaving her frustrated.

"Hey, Jack, calm down." Shepard bumped her elbow against hers. "We are not engaged, I'm here to buy a ring for my real…fiancé, Tevos." It was still a bit of a challenge to admit this out loud, especially because now this was all truthful.

"Oh right, I apologize for my mistake! How could I forget such wonderful new?" The man kept his polite and kind way, even though he felt offended by Jack's words.

"Maybe that's because you're a dumb shit." Jack huffed out before roll her eyes and look away, she just wanted to end this.

"Shhhhh, Jack." Shepard rolled her eyes as well but then her view landed on the man; he was now placing few rings in front of her. "Oh, I like this one." Shepard said with a bright smile as the man picked up the one she was pointing at and hand it to her.´

Jack quickly snapped her head towards Shepard's direction, she began to wonder what the hell got Shepard's attention, she hoped it would be damn good, because she didn't spent over a hour searching for a perfect engagement ring.

Shepard left her left crutch hanging on her elbow as she grabbed the ring with her left hand and began to look at it, with a small smile. It was a very beautiful ring. It was all golden with a big diamond rock on the middle, and then very small diamonds rocks all over the ring, it looked better than the last one that Jack said, at least this one had a big diamond rock and very shining, that gold, the diamond, it would be expensive, but Shepard wasn't even thinking about that. ((Search Neil Lane's engagement ring and you will see one alike that description))

"Ooooh, nice catch." Jack mumbled as she watched better the ring.

"Yes, that's in fact one of the best rings we have here to sell." The man kept his smile. "I believe the Councilor would be very pleased with this ring."

"I believe too." Shepard mumbled still with that schoolgirl in love smile on her face as she kept looking at the ring, should she got for this one? It just seemed too perfect; she believed Tevos would love it. "How much?"

"Hum that one is…" The man began to search through the screen that stayed over the table in front of him. "85500 credits."

Jack chocked. "No shit!"

"It's a very expensive price but totally fair. Making rings like that isn't easy, and the all diamonds in it aren't cheap either." The man was trying his best to make Shepard buy the ring, he wasn't sure if she really wanted it or not after finding out the price, and hearing Jack being so shocked about the price perhaps it wouldn't help one a bit.

"Shepard, I know you love your asari and stuff bu-"

"I'll take it!" Shepard said with a big smile as she looked at the man.

The man was a bit surprised at the commander's sudden reaction, but it was most welcome. "Wonderful, I'm sure you won't regret it." The man told her as he removed the ring from her grip and began to prepare it just right in a small box, while he done that, Shepard simple began to pay it by using her omni-tool.

"Are you sure about this, Shep?" Jack perked up an eyebrow as she looked at the ring that was on the small box now and then back at Shepard.

"Yes, I am Jack. I hope she likes it though." Shepard finished the payment and looked at Jack with a nervous smile.

"hum yeah…whatever comes from you she will like it, I guess." Jack shrugged, at least this had ended and now they could go back home. "Well now that's all done, let's go b-"

"Now which ring do you want for you, ma'am?" The man asked Shepard.

"AUGH FOR GOD SAKE." Jack huffed out dramatically before place her arms over the table and hit her forehead against her arms.

Shepard chuckled at Jack's action. "I want something simple."

"Perhaps this ones?" The man told her while removing another few rings and placing it over the table.

They all looked simple but only one caught Shepard's attention. "This one." Shepard pointed at the ring, and the man picked it up giving it to her. She took a better closer look at it, and saw how perfect it was, it was all gold but with a small thin silver line around it. "I will take this one."

"Wondeful!" The man said happily as he went to fix that ring as well while Shepard paid.

Jack removed her head from her arms and looked up seeing that everything was being taken care quickly, and thank god that was happening. Whenever the payment was done, and the rings were all taken care of, the man gave it to Shepard in a small beautiful paper bag with the two small boxes with the rings in it.

"Thank you, and come again!"

"Yeah, unless we divorce and marry again, then no thank you." Jack said sarcastically as she shoved her palms inside the pocket of her jeans and walked out of the store with Shepard. "Let me take that for you." Jack mumbled as she removed the bag from Shepard's fingers and carried it for her, it would be easier like this for Shepard, she already had to grip on the both crutches to move around, so.

"Thanks." Shepard smiled at Jack as the both women now left the mall to take the shuttle and go back home.

Now Shepard had to plan how to properly purpose to Tevos…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter was a bit boring, even though I decided to put Jack in the middle with Shepard so it could be a bit more entertaining. Either way, I hope you guys liked it and tell me your opinions!<strong>

**Stick around! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12! In this chapter Shepard will propose to Tevos, obviously few people will be confused because they all thought the proposal had already happen, but Shepard wants to do it properly. **

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Proposal…maybe<strong>

**Monday - Cafe**

It has been five days since Shepard and Jack bought Tevos ring. Why doesn't Tevos have the ring already in her finger? Simple because Shepard is still thinking about the best way to propose her, she never thought it could be this hard, but god damn it, it was, and a lot. She asked help for Jack, but obviously the tattooed woman refused to help Shepard, because she didn't wanted to spend another bunch of hours doing 'boring shit' when she could be at the hotel 'doing Miranda'. So Shepard simple went to take Miranda away from Jack. Let's see how she will do Miranda, now.

"You still didn't propose her? But your wedding is already being prepared…" Miranda said to Shepard as she remained clueless. She couldn't understand why Shepard was asking for her help to propose to Tevos, when their wedding is already being prepared, in fact, yesterday Miranda had to check the flowers with Tevos and Liara.

"Yes, yes, but like…I never really propose her, you see?" Shepard was trying to find some excuse without telling her the real true.

Miranda frowned slightly and stared oddly at Shepard. "I..I can't see it, I don't even know how is that possible."

"Just, ugh…Miranda will you help me or not?"

"Sure, but how do you want me to help you?"

"I thought by now you would have some good idea."

"Why me, though?"

"Well, because you are the perfect genes and whatsoever. Plus, I found out that you were the one who proposed Jack, so tell me how you did it?" Shepard finished her words with a big smile and hoping that Miranda's proposal was a big wonderful thing.

"After sex."

"What?!" Shepard gasped, there goes her expectations.

"Yes, after, you know…I got on her lap while she was lying down, then removed the little box and asked her to marry me."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"That's just lame..." Shepard groaned before tilt her head down over her arm that was placed over the table.

"Well, excuse me if my proposal wouldn't buy you, but it worked." Miranda rolled her eyes while taking a sip from her coffee. This place was indeed a comfy cafe, perhaps she should come more times here.

"I thought Jack would do something like that, not from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you would make something big! Like something to remember forever! Something that left her speechless."

"Oh trust me she will always remember that night, and I left her more than speechless."

"Lalala, not listening." Shepard shut her eyes a bit tightly, she was not interested on listening Jack and Miranda's sex life, which she thought it was probably very active and kinky, so no need to detail.

"Shepard, if you really want it then there's no need to make it such big deal, just be honest and cut the chase."

"Miranda that might work with Jack because she isn't girly. But with Tevos it's different."

"I guess you are right…Tevos is a councilor, already a grown up woman and elegant one. She probably wants something chic."

"Chic? Like something elegant? Like a dinner and then propose?"

"Yes, I guess something like that."

Shepard now looked down at her arm as she thought deeply about that matter, it wasn't a big deal, but she could turn it into something awesome, right? She could bring cameras to film the all moment; she could put some nice decorations, or pay somebody to do that because they were probably better than her. Oh she could bring music!

"Thanks Miranda, I might just do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday - Park<strong>

Today Shepard decided she should ask help of Kasumi and Ashley, she was actually leading to have a private conversation with each one, but they couldn't stay away from each other, so Shepard had to have a conversation with both of them, together. They were worse than Jack was to Miranda.

"So…like I was saying I need your guys idea on how to propose to Tevos.." Shepard said a bit awkwardly because Ashley and Kasumi were basically making out in front of her. They were having ice-cream together, because Kasumi wanted it so much, obviously Shepard didn't wanted anything because she was freezing, but Ashley and Kasumi used the ice-cream as an excuse to keep kissing each other's lips because it was tasty. "Guys, guys…hey! This is getting disgusting."

Kasumi's legs were over Ashley's lap while she had Ashley's left palm over her legs and her right arm wrapped around Kasumi's waist to keep her closer to her side. Both were kissing and tasting more what was left from the ice-cream on their lips, only when Shepard decided to raise her voice that they decided to stop. "Sorry…sorry, Sheppy."

"Didn't you already propose her, skipper? I thought your guys wedding was next month." Ashley asked with a perked up eyebrow.

"I did but-…" No, Shepard wasn't going to explain this again. "Whatever guys, just give me some good idea."

"How are we supposed to know? We have never been married." Ashley said with a shrug.

Kasumi cleared her throat. "Yeah, about that.."

"You have been married?" Ashley gasped as her eyes quickly landed on Kasumi.

"Not really married, but already engaged."

"How come you never told me?"

"I didn't thought it was important.."

"Well it is when I asked you if you had already been married."

"But I haven't! Just close to it."

"It is still important! Who was she?"

"Well HE was some c-sec officer."

"He!? And an officer?! You are a thief!"

"Nobody said it wouldn't work! You know opposites attract each other!"

_I am done here…_ Shepard thought as she simple removed herself from the bench in the park and began to walk away with her crutches, this was total a waste of time.

But the couple just kept arguing like Shepard wasn't even there from the beginning.

"We are not opposites!"

"We are! Just not…body thing, well your body structure is different from mine though..."

"Kasumi don't change the subject."

"I'm not! I was just saying that we are opposites and that's why we fit together so perfectly."

"Oh yeah? Like puzzle pieces?" Ashley grinned.

"Yes, like puzzle pieces." Kasumi smirked and winked before lean in to capture Ashley's lips onto hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday - Hamburgers place<strong>

Today, luckily for Shepard, Jack decided to help, mostly because the tattooed woman had a crazy idea in her mind, and now Shepard was basically eating her hamburger while watching Jack ranting about something that was totally mind blowing but something that Tevos wouldn't enjoy, in fact, the only person who would enjoy being proposed like that was Jack. And maybe Shepard, it sounded pretty cool too…

"And then when she looks up, she will see the Normandy coming down, and then the door is opening and then you are in all your armor and shit, and you jump off, and then you remove your gun and run towards her like you are about to attack the enemy, but when you are closer to her, you throw the gun down, get on your knees, remove the helmet, and show her the ring. – AND THEN BOMB, MARRIED FOR LIFE." Jack said everything very excited and used her hands to at least try her best to make a preview of what should really happen, she even used her hamburger to be the Normandy, and the fries were Shepard and Tevos.

"That sounds…complicated. How does it all start anyway?" Shepard commented before take another bit from her hamburger, and try to understand better Jack's plan.

"It all starts with her waking up and seeing a note by her side, she will read it and in there it will say you had to leave because of an urgent mission in the alliance."

"I believe that won't happen." Shepard said while pointing at the crutches.

"They could use you as just the commander; you don't have to leave the ship to fight, duh!"

"Hardly…"

"Shut up, Shepard, just listen to me. – She will get all worried and sad, that kind of shit because of the note. But as the day passes by she will find different notes through the places she goes-"

"How will I know which places she goes?"

"Obviously me, Miranda and the others will be with her and lead her to those places without making it suspicious, now shhhh- Each note says your feelings about her, what you like, and blah blah, that romantic lame stuff, and in the end she will stop by that large empty space you have downtown, I don't know the name of that shit, but whatever. – That's where the Normandy comes down and bomb!"

"Does the Normandy even fits there?"

"…"

"…"

"Shepard stop ruining the best proposal ever, like seriously, if you don't want my help then you could've just said!" Jack huffed out before take a big bite of her hamburger.

"I want your help! But with something possible, okay? Even if Normandy fit there, I couldn't jump out of it and I couldn't run to her." Shepard remembered Jack about her left leg.

"Well, you could try."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean it will work!"

"Geez, fine, fine, don't need to complain more. You will figure something out, but this is my idea and I don't have any better ones."

"Thank you anyway, Jack." Shepard sighed before finish her food.

Then silence invaded their lunch, till Jack remembered something.

"Hey you are going to pay, right? I forgot my wallet…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday - Shopping Mall <strong>

Today Shepard was shopping with her mother, only because Shepard wanted her mother's idea but she really didn't knew how to start without making everything sound suspicious.

"Do you think these pants would look good?" Hannah asked her daughter as she placed the pants in front of her waist to see it would stay good or not while staring at the big mirror on one of the walls from the store.

Shepard was right behind her mother. "Huh? Yeah, totally." The commander was a bit lost in her thoughts because she was getting nervous to have this conversation with her mother, and she shouldn't because she's already a grown up woman, and her mother believes Shepard already proposed to Tevos.

"hum, no.." Hannah placed the pants away and kept searching for more. "Are you okay, dear? You seem troubled."

"Oh I-…totally fine, it's just…" Shepard began to chew on her lower lip.

"You can tell me if anything's bothering you."

"How did dad proposed to you?" Shepard asked with a perked up eyebrow. Yes, that would just do it, she didn't had to ask her mother for ideas, she just had to listen the experience her mother had with her father and perhaps get few ideas from it.

"Oh, it was normal, Jane. No big deal." Hannah shrugged as she found another pair of pants and went to see them back on the mirror.

"I still want to know, if that's okay.."

"Hum, we had a nice dinner at some good restaurant that used to be open downtown next to the park, then after that we went to take a walk on the park, and when we arrived that beautiful small bridge with the lake underneath, he began to say his feelings for me in his own way, then he proposed. Obviously got on his knees and done it just right. It was overwhelming and I was crying like a baby. " Hannah chuckled a bit at the end of her words, remembering that day just fine.

"Ah…nice." Shepard pressed her lips together as she looked away, that wouldn't help her one a bit, unless she convinced Tevos to go for a walk at the park then perhaps it would be useful, but would Tevos even remember that day forever? Just a simple walk at the park and propose? Would it be stuck in her mind?

"Why the question, though?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just curious.

"Jane…are you with doubts?" Hannah now asked dead serious as she began to wonder if her daughter was having second doubts about the marriage.

"Wha-What are you saying, mom? Of course not! I was just curious; you know…Dad doesn't seem a romantic type so I got curious how his proposal was." Shepard replayed with a nervous tone but she was trying her best to make her mother believe on her words right now.

"Oh, yes your father is helpless when it comes to romance, but I still loved the proposal, and I still love his failing attempts to do something romantic."

"Really? Even if he totally screws it up?"

"Obviously, Jane. When you truly love your partner there is nothing that you won't love or admire." Hannah said with a big smile.

Shepard simple forced a weak smile before go deep in thought, again. Perhaps her mother was right, perhaps Tevos would love anything that Shepard done for her and she would still appreciate it without making fun of Shepard's helpless romanticism as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday - Library <strong>

Today Shepard decided the best opinion would come from Liara. Because why not? She was an asari she knew how they worked, she knew their likes/dislikes, cultures and whatsoever, so perhaps the young asari had the solution for Shepard.

"A proposal? " Liara asked lowly as she held a book. They were at the local library.

"Yes, like, you asaris when want to spend the rest of your life with your partner, it's called bonding, right? We humans propose to the other one, see if they say yes or not, and its marriage."

"Hum…" Liara stood up from her seat and went investigate through the shelves from the library.

Shepard simple watched Liara disappearing behind some shelves. _What is she doing…_ She thought, and then Liara was finally back with a different book on her hands, she sat down in front of Shepard and began to read slowly through the book. "I see…in here it says the human male must got on his knees to propose with a ring on a small box…" Liara basically said what she just read then looked at Shepard. "A ring?"

"Yes a ring, it's like the bracelets you asaris wear, and I already got the ring, but anyway! Do you have any ideas how the proposal should be done?"

"Oh." Liara replayed when she understand what the ring meant. "Hum, perhaps you could have a dinner with her?"

"Somebody already gave me that idea."

"You could give her flowers and then ask?"

"Liara, really? I thought an intelligent and big scientist like you could have better ideas." Shepard groaned in frustration, nobody really had the best idea out there, but she couldn't blame them, because Shepard didn't knew either.

"I'm sorry, Shepard, but I really don't know how you should do it. We asaris usually just do it without much big trouble, it turns out to be very obvious after several melding sessions, that sometimes we don't even have to say anything, at least not outside the meld." Liara explained Shepard as she kept reading the human book she had on her hands to understand better this proposal thing.

"Fine, it's okay, it's not really your fault anyway. – I will just go and search something on the extranet." Shepard grabbed her crutches and pushed herself up from the seat, but while she done that, she accidently bumped in a pile of books and they all fell down from the trouble, hitting the ground with a loud sound.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The old woman shushed Shepard and looked at her with a rather unamused look and annoyed one. Then she basically pointed at the door.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Shhhhhh.." The woman kept shushing her and still waited for Shepard to walk out.

Shepard simple looked speechless at Liara wondering if this old lady was for real, Liara simple gave her an apologetic look before continue her reading. "Unbelievable.." The commander complained and just left without another word, but she made sure to send a dirty look to the old lady while she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday - Shepard's Vacation Mansion<strong>

Shepard thought today she could try and ask her father, but for what? Her mother basically told her how helpless her father was towards romance, and how their proposal really went, so there was no need to have a conversation with him.

This was just overwhelming, Shepard wanted to do something right, something beautiful, something decent, but she had no idea on what to do. Perhaps she should just go with something simple and turn it awesome, no? Miranda's idea so far is the best one, her mother's proposal was after a dinner, and Liara's first idea was something alike Miranda's as well, so maybe having a decent dinner with Tevos is what she really needs to make everything look good.

Perhaps she could put a reservation at that awesome chic restaurant downtown, then she would tell him to play a specific music, perhaps she could make them play the Titanic theme song, My heart will go on from Celine Dion, Tevos seemed to love it when she watched the movie. Or maybe that's just way too sad… - Then she could have that walk at the park after the dinner, since they are in December the Christmas lights are already ready to shine and make everything pretty, so perhaps making the proposal under all those beautiful Christmas lights will be a very good idea.

Either way, Shepard would go with that idea, now she just had to wait and see if it will be something that Tevos really appreciates and not forces herself to enjoy it just because it's the proposal that came from Shepard. She wants the asari to really, really, really enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday - Shepard's Vacation Mansion<strong>

Today was the day, well 'Tonight was the night', because Shepard was getting all ready for the dinner with Tevos. She was at their room getting dressed, while Tevos still remained at the bathroom to put some make-up on and fix few things, at least that's what she said, and Shepard began to wonder why the make-up and 'fix few things' were taking so long. Tevos was naturally beautiful, so there wasn't much to fix, right?

After what it seemed 20 minutes, Tevos was finally done and she was now stepping out of the bathroom. Shepard turned around with the help of her crutches as she took a good look at Tevos, she was totally breathtaking, and Shepard is pretty sure she looks prettier pregnant. The asari was wearing one of the dresses she recently bought, it was a dark red, tight till her waist zone then it slowly began to expand so she could easily walk, but the red covered her entire form, since it reached the ground. But Tevos took this long to just put the dress? Shepard looked now up at Tevos face, and noticed that the asari did had some makeup, mostly for her eyes and lips. "Wow you are…amazing." Shepard whispered after finally stop admiring her quietly.

Tevos pressed her palm against the door and leaned her hip slightly to the side as she smiled sweetly at Shepard, letting the blonde woman admire her and when Shepard finally decided to use words and not just stare Tevos simple chuckled. "Thank you dear, you look good too." Tevos replayed her as she took another look at Shepard, the human was wearing something more comfortable than a dress, obviously. She was wearing some formal a bit tight dark pants, with a dark blazer and underneath white blouse, clumsy tugged into the pants and revealing the dark belt she was using.

Shepard smiled shyly and if she could rub the back of her head she would. "Thanks…shall we go?" She licked her lips while asking.

Tevos pushed herself away from the door and walked up to the bed where her purse and jacket stayed, she made sure everything she needed was there, then she put on her jacket and put her purse over her shoulder. "Yes." She smiled at Shepard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chic Restaurant<strong>

The ride in the shuttle to here was a bit quiet, mostly because Shepard was feeling very nervous and was thinking this through, plus Tevos was the one who was driving the shuttle so she didn't wanted to distract the asari. Also, Shepard's leg decided to start hurting, and she just wanted to facepalm herself so hard at that moment, because she was thinking about taking the syringe a bit early so she could go through this night without any pain, but she completely forgot it, and now she will go through a lot of pain and pretend like nothing is wrong.

When they finally reached the restaurant, Shepard went to the front so she could tell the man about their reservation and while a waiter took Tevos to their table, Shepard just stayed behind to talk to the man. "Got the music?"

"I'm sorry, but no ma'am, we tried but it seems they can't leave London."

"What?!"

"Once again, I apologize, we can still give you the music with our own musicians, but it won't be the song you wish."

"Ugh.." Shepard huffed out as she felt her leg hurting again, right, don't stress yourself, everything will still be okay. There's no music, which means the proposal at the Restaurant won't be so pretty anymore, but she will still do it. "It's okay." She lied through her teeth but there wasn't really anything else she could do now. So she simple went to her table.

"Is everything okay?" Tevos asked as she was placing her purse over the chair.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was discussing about maybe get us another reservation for next month or something." Shepard lied again but she gave a smile.

"Already planning that?" Tevos chuckled lightly as she stretched out her hands to grab one of the crutches.

Shepard allowed Tevos take one, and used the other one to help her sit down slowly over the chair, before take both crutches on her hands and lean it against the extra chair that was beside them. "Of course, or else I will forget." Shepard joked a bit as she pulled out her menu and began to decide what she wanted to eat.

"Oh, I would make sure to remind you." Tevos winked at Shepard with a silly smirk before grab her menu and find out what human food she would really like.

**…**

"So how is your food?" Shepard tried to make up some conversation because things was turning dead silence between the two of them since the food got on their table, plus Shepard wanted to forget the pain on her leg, it was getting more painful.

"Good. And yours?" Tevos seemed to be a bit troubled as well, and Shepard didn't know why.

"Good too." Shepard forced a small smile before look down at her plate and keep on eating.

**…**

After dinner, the desert came, and Shepard finished hers pretty quickly, now she was about to turn around to get her blazer over the chair to remove the tiny box with the ring, till she noticed that her blazer wasn't there.

"What's the matter?" Tevos questioned as she put a small piece of strawberry in her mouth.

"I just….where is my jacket?" Shepard asked Tevos with a small smile. "I'm feeling a bit cold."

"Oh, you left at the shuttle." Tevos said after swallowing the fruit. "Do you want me to go get it?"

"No!" Then Shepard realized she said it too loud.

Tevos simple looked confused at the human.

"I will go get it, don't worry." Shepard sent another awkward smile before grab her both crutches and leave the restaurant but not without bumping accidentally into somebody else's chair, but she did apologized for it and tried her best to leave without having everybody look at her.

**…**

"Where is it, where is it, where the hell is it?!" Shepard yelled at herself, as she kept looking through her jacket while sitting down on the shuttle, the doors were open, so who passed by could see her throwing a tantrum. "Why the hell it isn't here?!" She scolded herself again and kept looking through the blazer till her harsh moves ripped a bit of a pocket, and that was enough for her. She groaned in frustration and simple made a ball with the jacket before throw it away to the ground where the shuttles were parked. Nothing was going as she planned, she wanted to have a night with Tevos that would be romantic and relaxing, she wanted the music, she wanted the pain to be gone, and she wanted the damn ring to be on the pocket of her jacket! She probably forgot it at home in the drawers of her nightstand, so damn stupid of her.

With all this rage and feelings in her, tears began to show up and they were already rolling down. She hit the back of her head against the seat of the shuttle and then pressed her right palm over her eyes to cover them and try stop the tears from falling, while her left palm was over her left leg and massaging it in a rather brutish manner, she was frustrated, she didn't wanted this pain. It was making her remember the pain she went through at the final battle and after waking up. She had few sessions with the psychiatrist, because she also needed medicine for her PTSD, she spent this entire time denying she didn't had any kind of mental illness, till the final battle. But then she was getting better, and she stopped taking her meds five months ago, saying she was stable enough to stop them and get over it, but now she can see it for herself she is not okay, and she will need help, even if she doesn't want to believe it or accept it, she needs it.

"Shepard? Shepard? Oh! There you are." Tevos at first asked around worried sick about Shepard, because believe it or not it already has been 20minutes since the commander left the restaurant to pick up her jacket, so Tevos was starting to get worried and decided to find the woman on her own, and obviously for that Tevos had to be the one paying, while Shepard clearly would be the one paying everything.

Hearing Tevos voice, the commander quickly sniffed and wiped her tears away before clear her throat, and try to make herself presentable, but it was way too obvious she had been crying. "I'm sorry…I-" She really didn't had any kind of excuse. "Let's just go inside and finish our dinner." Shepard said as she tried to grab her crutches that were leaned against the shuttle, but her hands were trembling so much that she just left the crutches fall down on the ground. "Ohfuck." She cursed under her breath before let a frustrated sigh escape her lips.

"It's okay." Tevos smiled at Shepard as she approached their shuttle. "We already finished dinner, Shepard. I finished my desert and paid." Tevos told the human as she watched her trying to grab the crutches, and it was on that moment she caught a sight of Shepard's trembling hands. "Are you alright?" Tevos questioned Shepard as she walked closer to the crutches to pick them up for the human, but Shepard didn't allow her.

"What? Huff….I will pay you later then." Shepard mumbled as she bent down her body so her palms would reach the ground since she was still sitting on the seat from the shuttle. When she saw Tevos about to squat down to grab her crutches, she quickly stretched out her hand to stop Tevos from moving any further, the asari was pregnant, she had to stop with that thing. With a bit of a struggle, Shepard was able to grab the tip of her crutches and then drag it closer to her, and get a better hold of them.

"You don't have to." Tevos forced a smile since she could tell something was completely wrong with Shepard.

"Ugh, yes I do. This was supposed to be a nice evening, and everything is just ruined." Shepard was slowly letting her frustration escape her body.

"Shepard…" Tevos mumbled her name before get closer and place her palm softly over Shepard's shoulder. "This was a nice evening, a lovely one in fact. Nothing is ruined."

"Yes it is! There was no music, then my stupid leg started hurting, and then there was no ring. It's awful."

"Wa-…Your leg is hurting?" Tevos frowned slightly, getting concerned again about Shepard's state, why didn't the human told her anything? "Why didn't you tell me? You must be in a big pain now, Shepard. Let's go home." Tevos spoke in a rather rushed way as she began to walk around the shuttle to get inside to the driver seat. She didn't even pay much attention when Shepard spoke about the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Shepard's Vacation Mansion<strong>

When they got home, the first thing Shepard done was get herself in the bed, because Tevos was commanding like a big momma bear, and Shepard done it without any second thoughts. Then Tevos took care of Shepard's medicine on her leg, and while she waited for the effect to kick in, she went to change her dress into something more comfortable to sleep, which was one of her famous sleeping gowns, that Shepard loved so much, but after such horrible night Shepard's eyes weren't even staring at Tevos like that.

Tevos also helped Shepard remove her clothes and put some baggy shirt, because Tevos knows that Shepard loves to sleep with less clothing possible. Right now Tevos was getting herself on the side of her bed and reaching down for Shepard's left leg to start massaging it while Shepard still remained pretty much silence and with a bothered expression.

"So….no music and no ring, huh?" Tevos finally broke the silence as she kept massaging slowly Shepard's legs. She was still curious about what Shepard really had in mind for this evening.

"Nothing much now…" Shepard mumbled under her breath, she was still feeling very annoyed and frustrated about everything so she didn't felt like talking about it, even though Tevos massage was helping her to relax slowly.

"Oh really?" Tevos perked up an eyebrow as she looked at Shepard from the corner of her eye as she kept massaging her leg.

"Yes really." Shepard was now almost pouting as she noticed that Tevos eyes were on her now. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, I just think that perhaps you had other plans for tonight." Tevos shrugged with a small smile.

"I did, but there's no point on telling you now."

"I actually would like to hear them out."

"Really?" Shepard looked up at Tevos with slight hope on her eyes.

"Yes really." Tevos gave her a small smile.

"Well...it was supposed to be with music, you know? The dinner, it would be the Titanic song you like." Shepard gave an awkward shy smile.

"Really!?" Tevos almost jumped in excitement and Shepard simple nodded. "That's so nice of you."

"Yeah, I guess so, but it didn't happen.."

"Tell me more."

"Huh?"

"You spoke about a ring too."

"Oh yeah...that well…" Shepard quickly got shy as she cleared her throat. "You told me that you needed a ring so men would know that you are engaged, and I got you one. So tonight I was thinking about proposing to you, you know, when a human asks the other to marry?"

"Technically it already happen, since our wedding is being planned right now." Tevos told Shepard with a curious expression.

"Yeah, technically yes, but I wanted something real, I wanted to have the memory of asking you to marry me, I wanted you to remember that day." Shepard gave the asari another awkward smile with a blush showing up her cheeks.

"I see…so the music didn't happen, but what happen with the ring?" Tevos was getting more curious that she even stopped massaging Shepard's leg.

"Well, I thought I had put it in the pocket of my jacket, but when I got to the shuttle I didn't found it, so I basically threw a childish tantrum." Shepard sighed out at the end of her words before lean the back of her head against the two pillows behind her.

"I find your childish tantrum's actually cute." Tevos giggled slightly before lean closer and peck Shepard's cheek.

"Yeah but we are going to have a child soon we don't need another one." Shepard smiled at Tevos warm kiss.

Tevos slowly wrapped her fingers around Shepard's hand as she began to rub the back of her hand with her thumb. "What I find cuter is how you say 'our child'." Tevos mumbled with a very warm smile upon her face.

Shepard smiled at Tevos mumble as well and began to caress her hand too. "Do you still want the ring?"

"Of course!" Tevos calm mood was totally gone. "You still have it?"

"Yes, I left it in my drawer. Dumb, right?" Shepard chuckled as she turned to her other side to her nightstand and then open the drawer to remove the little box with Tevos ring, and another one which was with her own ring.

"Not dumb…just clumsy." Tevos giggled as she was now very excited. She had never seen much of these wedding rings human's use, so she wanted to see what she would have.

"Well, here it goes…" Shepard took a deep breath as she open the little box and showed the beautiful golden ring she had picked last week. "Will you marry me?" Shepard asked nervously as she tighten a little more the box.

Tevos looked down at the ring on the little box and when she finally saw what was there for her. She was left totally speechless and tears were slowly forming on her eyes, she brought her hands up to her mouth as she was simple in awe, now she understand why this was so important for humans, it was just a ring, but it brought so many emotions, because your loved one went through hard work and then spent so much money to get you this lovely ring.

Shepard began to nibble on her lower lip, unsure if Tevos liked it or not, perhaps she didn't, Shepard knew she would've taken longer to find another ring, but she actually found this one perfect. "So?...you don't like it, right? Damn it, I knew I should've got the one on the store before." Shepard sighed out very disappointed as she was about to close the box till Tevos placed her palms over Shepard's hands.

"No, no! I love it, I really do." Tevos even allowed a sob to escape her lips at the end of her words. "May I?" Tevos felt her own hand shaking as she was reaching out for the ring.

Shepard smiled brightly as she was feeling very relieved that Tevos liked the ring, loved it in fact. "Oh let me put it…" Shepard mumbled as she removed the ring from the box, then took Tevos left hand and slowly slid the ring into her ring finger.

Whenever Shepard was done, Tevos brought her hand up closer and loved how lovely the contrast of her blue skin stayed at the golden color the ring had, and the big diamond rock it had in the middle was amazing. "Oh my…" Tevos was speechless once again.

"I've got mine as well." Shepard said as she began to shake the box with her own ring slowly, and then opened it to put it on herself.

"Wait, wait, can I put it on you?" Tevos licked her blue lips before swallow, hoping she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Oh, of course you can." Shepard smiled as she handed the small box to Tevos.

Tevos took the box in her both hands and then removed the finger from it; she took Shepard's right hand and slid the ring into it. She wasn't aware that the ring had to be placed on the left hand, she thought it could be in any hand as long as it was there.

Shepard knew that Tevos put it on the wrong hand, but she wasn't going to tell anything to the asari, she would let it be, and maybe tomorrow she would put it on the left hand and Tevos wouldn't even notice, for now let them be happy without any concern.

"It looks beautiful…" Tevos said as she placed her left hand closer to Shepard's right hand to take a better look at both their hands and admiring the rings.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Shepard said like it was a serious matter but then smiled.

"You meant that?" Tevos finally looked up at Shepard and got herself closer to her side.

"Of course, I've never seen anybody else more beautiful than you, or anything else."

"You flatter me, Jane." Tevos giggled.

"I only say the truth. You are really gorgeous, Tevos." Shepard kept her smile and then on the end of her words she leaned closer to Tevos blue face and captured her lips into a lovely deep kiss.

"Well I-" Tevos was going to replay Shepard if the human didn't shut her up with a kiss. The asari groaned into such amazing kiss and then slowly wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck, deepening their kiss.

Shepard smirked into the kiss when she heard Tevos groan. She used her both palms to grab Tevos sides and pull her over her lap. Her leg wasn't hurting anymore, it had the drug so it wouldn't bother her.

Tevos was feeling a bit uneasy when Shepard got her on her lap, but when she finally sat down over Shepard's legs, the human made no painful groan, which meant that Tevos wasn't hurting her. The asari just kept her arms around the human's neck, while Shepard's palms were slowly siding down to Tevos ass. "Will we be interrupted again?" Tevos said after breaking the kiss.

Shepard gave a low chuckle as she nuzzled her nose against Tevos. "I guess not, my parents are asleep, and my leg is totally under the effect of drugs, there's nothing that can stop us, unless little Athena doesn't want anything to happen.." Shepard raised her both eyebrows as she looked down at Tevos belly, it was indeed getting bigger, and their bodies couldn't be as close as they wanted to because of it.

"Oh, Athena better not do anything now, let her be asleep." Tevos chuckled at this silly moment before nuzzle her nose against Shepard's again and peck her upper lip slowly.

Shepard chuckled too and when Tevos pecked her upper lip, the human took that chance to bit down on the asari's upper chubby lip and tug on it gently, she was desiring to do this for a while now, she was always amazed how beautiful and full Tevos lips looked and sometimes when the asari woman is talking too much, Shepard simple watches her lips moving.

Tevos yelped slightly not really expecting that from Shepard, but she didn't dislike it. "Silly…" Tevos mumbled with a smirk before slid her hands to Shepard's shoulders and then down to her chest and finally having some hold of Shepard's breasts, which made the strong commander moan like a fragile feminine woman.

Yes, nobody would interrupt them now…

* * *

><p><strong>EXPECT ME, YES I INTERRUPTED. – Lol, sorry guys but that's how it goes, perhaps next chapter you will read something hot. – But anyway, what did you guys thought about this chapter? I was afraid it was going to suck and be too lame, so it took me awhile to type it. But I really hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**Stick around!**


End file.
